


Услуга

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Love/Hate, M/M, Out of Character, Shadowhunter Magnus Bane, Warlock Alec Lightwood
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 29,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: - Классные туфли, - с нагловатой ухмылкой сообщил другой парень, привлекая внимание к своей персоне. Это был азиат с небольшим ирокезом и в жилетке со множеством карманов на голое тело. Довольно неоднозначный наряд для сумеречного охотника.- Магнус Бейн, - представился тот, - пожал бы руку, но твоя метка мага отбивает всякое желание.Александр Лайтвуд хмыкнул, нарочито лениво пощелкав заостренными когтями на своих пальцах.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> В работе присутствует одно из моих любимых ОТП - Асмодей и Макс Лайтвуд (который брат Алека, а не Черничка). Но я слишком туп и не особенно разбираюсь в настройках, так что не понимаю, как корректно проставить этот тэг или добавить арт к работе :D Так что сделала, как сделала.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*

ㅤㅤВ лофте Верховного Мага Бруклина раздалась трель дверного звонка. Настырный визитер нажал на кнопку и решил не убирать с нее палец до тех пор, пока дверь перед ним не распахнется. Неизвестно, на что рассчитывал этот гость, но отношение хозяина дома к нему заведомо носило отрицательный характер.

ㅤㅤУвидев, что в лофт явилась кучка нефилимов, маг понял причины подобной наглости. Дети Разиэля всегда ставили себя выше тех, в чьих жилах текла демоническая кровь.

ㅤㅤ— Что нужно? — хмуро спросил он, скрещивая руки на груди и изучая троицу.

ㅤㅤЧернокожая девушка явно нервничала и, судя по всему, не хотела иметь ничего общего с Верховным Магом. Умница, это верное решение. Но ее спутники считали иначе, а потому не дали ей выбора.

ㅤㅤ— У нас к тебе дело, — напыщенно произнес тот парень, у которого голова казалась какой-то слишком уж большой. Этот тип смотрел въедливыми глазками и вел себя подобно чопорным англичанам века эдак восемнадцатого. Неприятные такие людишки, помешанные на титулах и репутации. Алек их всегда недолюбливал.

ㅤㅤ— Классные туфли, — с нагловатой ухмылкой сообщил другой парень, привлекая внимание к своей персоне.

ㅤㅤЭто был азиат с небольшим ирокезом и в жилетке со множеством карманов на голое тело. Довольно неоднозначный наряд для сумеречного охотника.

ㅤㅤ— Магнус Бейн, — представился тот. — Пожал бы руку, но твоя метка мага отбивает подобное желание.

ㅤㅤАлександр Лайтвуд хмыкнул, нарочито лениво пощелкав заостренными когтями на своих пальцах.

ㅤㅤ— Да, я бы тоже не стал рисковать на Вашем месте, — произнес он, — так же, как не стал бы вести беседу с Верховным Магом Бруклина в столь наглой манере.

ㅤㅤ— У нас срочное дело, — ответил Магнус, — так что, может, впустишь нас, чтобы мы все обсудили?

ㅤㅤАлек окинул троицу оценивающим взглядом, после чего направился в лофт, позволяя гостям войти.

ㅤㅤ— Так что привело сына главы Нью-Йоркского Института в мою обитель? — спросил он, не оборачиваясь к гостям.

ㅤㅤ— В архивах нефилимов есть информация, что ты возводил магическую защиту в тюрьме Аликанте.

ㅤㅤАлек с интересом уставился на сумеречных охотников.

ㅤㅤ— Не только в тюрьме, дорогой, но и защитный барьер, и многое другое. Ваша братия не особенно жалует нижнемирцев, но спасение собственных задниц от полчищ демонов все же оказалось важнее гордости.

ㅤㅤЛайтвуд с предвкушением ожидал дальнейшего развития этой беседы, предугадывая, что просьба этих ребят будет носить незаконный характер.

ㅤㅤ— Нам нужно кое-кого оттуда вытащить, — тут же вступил в беседу Рагнор Фелл, — но вывести заключенного из камеры без официального разрешения не позволяет магия. Нам необходимо обойти эту систему.

ㅤㅤАлександр вскинул бровь.

ㅤㅤ— То есть я просто так наживу себе неприятности с Конклавом и, возможно, со всеми нефилимами, лишь бы помочь вам за элементарное «Спасибо»?

ㅤㅤ— У нас есть кое-что, что может Вас заинтересовать, — впервые заговорила девушка.

ㅤㅤКогда Верховный Маг обратил на нее внимание, то увидел в ее руках браслет своей сестры Изабель, изгнанной в Эдом.

ㅤㅤ— Очаровательно и ностальгично, — прокомментировал Алек, — но оно того не стоит.

ㅤㅤ— Назови свою цену, — попросил Магнус, — нам очень нужна помощь в самый ближайший срок, потому мы согласны хорошо заплатить за твое участие.

ㅤㅤМаг чуть наклонил голову, улыбаясь.

ㅤㅤ— Согласны на все?

ㅤㅤ— Любая сумма, — подытожил Рагнор, поджимая губы.

ㅤㅤ— Я достаточно богат и деньги меня не интересуют, — ответил Алек.

ㅤㅤТроица переглянулась, предвкушая грядущий пиздец. Они, конечно, и сами были уверены, что ничего хорошего из этой затеи не выйдет, но намеки Лайтвуда позволяли сделать вывод, что оплата станет для охотников непомерной.

ㅤㅤ— Тогда что тебя интересует? — спросил Рагнор.

ㅤㅤАлек задумчиво изучил их, после чего ткнул пальцем в Магнуса.

ㅤㅤ— Мне нужен он.

ㅤㅤОхотники растерянно заозирались.

ㅤㅤ— Ты его, что ли, трахнуть хочешь? — не стал церемониться Рагнор.

ㅤㅤАлек скривился.

ㅤㅤ— Я бы не стал подставляться перед Конклавом ради посредственного секса с неопытным маленьким нефилимом. Мне нужна капля его крови и одна услуга.

ㅤㅤ— Какая услуга? — спросил Магнус, задетый тем, что его посчитали посредственным, неопытным, да еще и маленьким.

ㅤㅤ— Ты все узнаешь в нужное время, — улыбнулся Алек. — Но обдумай все хорошенько: я могу попросить о чем угодно, и ты не посмеешь мне отказать. А еще я наложу на вас чары молчания, чтобы вы не смогли никому рассказать о нашей сделке.

ㅤㅤ— Идёт, — выпалил Магнус.

ㅤㅤ— Нет! Не соглашайся! — воскликнула Катарина. — Что если он потребует убить твоего отца или Имоджен, как главу Конклава?

ㅤㅤ— Или заставит тебя выкрасть Орудия Смерти, чтобы поднять восстание, — поддакнул Рагнор.

ㅤㅤ Алек рассмеялся.

ㅤㅤ— Какая интересная логика мысли у современной молодежи: в первую очередь вам приходит на ум секс, убийства, воровство и бунт.

ㅤㅤМагнус хмуро посмотрел на своих друзей.

ㅤㅤ— Окей, если я сейчас откажусь, как мы сможем вытащить Джейса? Какие варианты?

ㅤㅤОба молчали.

ㅤㅤ— Я согласен, — закончил дискуссию Магнус.

ㅤㅤАлек улыбнулся, и его голубые глаза засияли неестественным неоновым светом, а в руках с ужасающими черными когтями появился небольшой ритуальный нож, который тот протянул Магнусу.

ㅤㅤ— Клятва на крови? — шокировано переспросила Катарина.

ㅤㅤ— Что поделать, я не доверяю вашему брату, — пояснил Алек, распарывая собственную ладонь заостренным когтем.

ㅤㅤТо, с какой легкостью эти уродливые лапы способны рассечь плоть, вселяло ужас и отвращение. Но Магнус не смотрел на него, не смотрел он и на товарищей. Парнишка молча провел лезвием по коже и протянул руку магу, который принялся читать заклинание. Между его уродливых когтей заплясали яркие искры, а затем Алек выставил ладонь вперед. Магнус соприкоснулся своим порезом с порезом Лайтвуда, ощущая, как потоки энергии прошибают его тело. Это была странная чужеродная сила, которая вселяла необъяснимый трепет, сравнимый по своему воздействию разве что с Мечом Душ.

ㅤㅤ— Готово, птенчики. Летите в свои казематы, моя магия вас пропустит, — проговорил Алек. — А ты, — он указал на Магнуса, — постарайся не сдохнуть. Теперь выметайтесь.

ㅤㅤБольшего им и не требовалось, потому сумеречные охотники поспешили в Аликанте вызволять их друга и парабатай Магнуса, Джейса Эрондейла, приговоренного к смертной казни.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*

ㅤㅤВновь встретиться с этой троицей Алеку довелось спустя каких-то три дня, когда Конклав пригласил его проверить защиту и магическую целостность всех наложенных им чар. Нижнемирцев редко допускали в Аликанте, потому это можно было назвать своего рода честью.

ㅤㅤКак и следовало ожидать, мага приняли с пренебрежением и таким видом, словно он лично задолжал здесь всем и каждому. Его провели в зал совета, где уже собрались Инквизитор Виктор Элдетри, председатель Конклава Имоджен Эрондейл, глава Нью-Йоркского Института Асмодей Бейн, парочка безмолвных братьев, охрана, а также Магнус, Катарина и Рагнор, которые имели весьма потрепанный и изможденный вид.

ㅤㅤ— Вы предлагаете мне проверить магическую целостность в зале совета? — вежливо, но с толикой иронии спросил Алек.

ㅤㅤ— Нет, мистер Лайтвуд, мы хотим, чтобы Вы сняли с этих троих охотников наложенные на них чары, — высокопарно ответил Элдетри, — а затем проверили Ваши заклинания на территории всего Аликанте.

ㅤㅤ— О каких чарах идет речь?

ㅤㅤ— Этого мы сказать не можем, но использованная магия не позволила нам получить необходимую информацию.

ㅤㅤАлек сдержанно улыбнулся.

ㅤㅤ— Раз вы просите, — это слово он особенно выделил интонацией, — моей помощи, то объясните мне подробности. Без них я едва ли смогу понять, чего вы хотите.

ㅤㅤ— Меч Душ и руны не могут пробить защиту. Даже когда они пытаются что-то сказать или написать, ничего не удается.

ㅤㅤ— Кто именно из них пытался что-то сказать или написать, и как это выглядело?

ㅤㅤ— Охотник Фелл и охотница Лосс собирались дать показания, но когда они начинали говорить, то у них отнимался язык. Мы попытались взять письменные разъяснения, но они не в силах ничего написать.

ㅤㅤАлек хмыкнул, взглянув на Магнуса.

ㅤㅤ— А что же третий парнишка? Или родственные связи позволили ему избежать сердечных бесед с вами?

ㅤㅤ— Он не идет на контакт, — пояснил Элдетри. — Мы подозреваем, что он под чьим-то контролем и хотим, чтобы Вы с этим разобрались.

ㅤㅤАлек долгим и внимательным взглядом всматривался в Магнуса, после чего заключил:

ㅤㅤ— Давайте с него и начнем.

ㅤㅤ— Нет, — возразил Асмодей, — я против.

ㅤㅤ— Ваше мнение никого не интересует, Бейн, — отбрила его Имоджен. — То, что он Ваш сын, не облегчит его участи. Все виновные будут наказаны.

ㅤㅤ— У Лайтвуда со мной давние личные счеты, потому он может умышленно навредить моему сыну. Вы можете позвать другого мага либо не подпускать его к Магнусу.

ㅤㅤАлек ухмыльнулся.

ㅤㅤ— Ты еще скажи, что это я наложил на них чары или предложи мне пройти испытание Мечом Душ.

ㅤㅤАсмодей пылал от гнева, понимая, что предложенный магом способ — единственный шанс узнать правду, но в то же время Меч Душ ослабляет нежить, потому Лайтвуд не сможет сделать то, зачем его призвали.

ㅤㅤ— Хватит разговоров, — оборвала их Имоджен, — приступайте немедленно! Я хочу знать, кто во всем виноват.

ㅤㅤ— Что ж, мне потребуется пентаграмма и кое-какие ингредиенты, я составлю список. Проводить ритуал будем здесь?

ㅤㅤ— Отведите его в допросную, — велел охране Элдетри, — и предоставьте все, что он попросит. Узников – в камеры.

ㅤㅤАлек щелкнул пальцами, призывая пергамент и перо. Старомодно и вычурно, но маг находил в использовании раритетных вещей некую эстетику. Он набросал то, что ему могло бы понадобиться, и отправился чертить пентаграмму.

ㅤㅤНа все у него ушло около двух часов, после чего нефилимы притащили Магнуса. Алек передал им небольшой пузырек с приготовленным зельем.

ㅤㅤ— Пусть выпьет это, затем снимите оковы, разместите его в центре пентаграммы и оставьте нас одних.

ㅤㅤАлек стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и наблюдал, как Магнус отказывается пить зелье и брыкается, как получает увесистый тычок в живот, как его заламывают, крепко зажимая нос и вливая в глотку снадобье. Бейн обмяк на руках своих тюремщиков, и те перетащили его в пентаграмму, освобождая от наручников и выметаясь прочь. Ехидный Магнус имел много врагов среди нефилимов, потому его воспринимали весьма неоднозначно, а иные и вовсе не отказались бы отвесить ему парочку зуботычин.

ㅤㅤКогда все было готово, Лайтвуд начал читать заклинание, картинно делая пассы руками, от которых линии на пентаграмме ярко вспыхивали. На последних словах вспышка была особенно сильной, будто произошел взрыв. Алек рухнул на пол и забился в конвульсиях как от припадка, а из его носа хлынула кровь, заливая рубашку. Он захрипел, пытаясь нащупать небольшую склянку, висевшую на груди и заполненную мерцающей жидкостью, но та упорно сопротивлялась, не желая соприкасаться с пальцами Алека. Когда артефакт все же нашелся, Лайтвуд уже покраснел и мысленно прощался с жизнью. Острые когти пропороли рубашку, царапая грудь и ударяясь о стекло. Наконец-то! Он сильнее ударил когтем – и жидкость вытекла наружу, мгновенно впитываясь в кожу мага, восполняя его силы. Алек жадно задышал, пытаясь прийти в себя, но перед глазами по-прежнему плыло, а в теле ощущалась слабость. Лайтвуд поднялся и, приблизившись к Магнусу, пнул его в бок.

ㅤㅤ— Просыпайся, спящая красавица, тебя ждет дело, — прохрипел он, наблюдая, как нефилим открывает глаза и морщится. — Пришло время вернуть мне услугу.

ㅤㅤЧто ж, пока все шло согласно плану.


	2. Chapter 2

ㅤ*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*

ㅤㅤМагнус пребывал в полнейшем шоке, потому что за несколько минут блуждания по городу нефилимов в сопровождении мага он узнал об этом месте в разы больше, чем живя здесь до назначения отца в Нью-Йорк.

ㅤㅤАлександр повел его в тюремные казематы, откуда спустился в подвал и открыл потайной проход в лабиринт. Магнус послушно следовал за ним, изумленно таращась на запутанные коридоры со множеством поворотов и тупиков.

ㅤㅤ— Как ты здесь ориентируешься? — спросил нефилим.

ㅤㅤ— Заучил карту, — пояснил маг, не вдаваясь в подробности. А рассказать было бы что, ведь Лайтвуд планировал эту миссию пару десятилетий. Проблема заключалась в том, что для снятия печати ему необходимо было добровольное согласие Бейна, но Асмодей никогда бы не пошел на это. Он бы скорее умер, чем позволил Александру достичь своей цели. Зато его глупый сынишка ничего не подозревал.

ㅤㅤПризнаться, Александр присматривался к этому охотнику задолго до его появления в лофте, прикидывая его сильные и слабые стороны. Если бы потребовалось, то Лайтвуд пустил бы в ход шантаж, угрозы, чары, членовредительство, что угодно. Но судьба ему благоволила! Нефилимы сцапали Джейса Эрондейла, что позволило Александру получить желаемое, не прилагая особых усилий.

ㅤㅤ— Так куда мы идем и за чем? — спросил Магнус, сомневаясь в том, что хочет узнать правду.

ㅤㅤКогда он соглашался на сделку, то и представить себе не мог, что окажется в подземном лабиринте Аликанте, где будет вынужден помогать магу в каких-то грязных делишках. В отличие от сумеречных охотников старой школы, Магнус адекватно относился к представителям нижнего мира, а с некоторыми даже состоял в приятельских отношениях. Но, несмотря на всю свою толерантность, идти против своего народа Бейн не планировал, а потому просчитывал варианты того, как избежать своей части сделки, чем бы она не являлась.

ㅤㅤ— Надеюсь, ты не перережешь мне горло на каком-нибудь алтаре в знак подношения своему… демону. Или кому ты там поклоняешься? — полушутливо спросил Магнус, заметно нервничая.

ㅤㅤ— Не волнуйся, маленький нефилим, мне всего лишь потребуется капля твоей крови, которую ты прольешь сам. А о твоей смерти позаботятся те охотники, что ждут нас у допросной комнаты. Кстати, как так вышло, что вы смогли освободить Эрондейла, а сами попались?

ㅤㅤМагнус поджал губы.

ㅤㅤ— Мы все сделали осторожно, просто у Джейса других друзей среди нефилимов нет, потому Конклав велел нас арестовать и подвергнуть допросу, а дальше сам слышал — из-за твоей магии они не смогли получить ответы и всполошились. Они считают, что Джейс одержим или находится под контролем, потому поднял восстание.

ㅤㅤ— Из-за его неосмотрительных действий Конклав временно распустил Совет нижнемирцев и все, чего смогли добиться нефилимы, пытаясь достичь гармонии мирным путем, пошло насмарку. Теперь же все сумеречные охотники, ратовавшие за равенство потомков Разиэля и нежити, находятся под колпаком, а их деятельность фактически заморожена.

ㅤㅤМагнус вспыхнул.

ㅤㅤ— У Джейса были свои причины поднять восстание, ясно?

ㅤㅤАлек хмыкнул.

ㅤㅤ— Поверь, ягодка, мне абсолютно безразличны причины и мотивы твоего дружка. Я не доверял и никогда не стану доверять нефилимам.

ㅤㅤ— Обращайся ко мне по имени, — то ли попросил, то ли велел Магнус. — Что касается Совета нижнемирцев, то, конечно, не все сумеречные охотники объективно его воспринимают, подавляющее большинство высказывается против, но их можно склонить на нашу сторону.

ㅤㅤАлек рассмеялся, едко и как-то зло.

ㅤㅤ— Ты берешь в расчет лишь тех, кто не поддерживал сотрудничество с нежитью, но дети Разиэля зачастую слишком двуличны. Они будут лить мед тебе в уши, но стоит подпустить их слишком близко, как клинок серафима проткнет тебе сердце.

ㅤㅤМагнус покачал головой.

ㅤㅤ— Ты ошибаешься! Возможно, ты просто столкнулся не с тем нефилимом. Все и всегда зависит от личности и морали. Хорошие и плохие есть среди охотников, нежити и тех же примитивных.

ㅤㅤАлек криво усмехнулся.

ㅤㅤ— А твой отец к какому типу людей относится: к хорошим или плохим?

ㅤㅤЭтот вопрос прозвучал с явным намеком. Намеком на то, что слова Лайтвуда о лицемерии и двуличии нефилимов были адресованы конкретному из них — Асмодею Бейну.

ㅤㅤ— Ты хреново выглядишь, — попытался уйти от ответа Магнус. Он был приверженцем той теории, что не все подробности жизни твоих близких следует знать, и если у него был выбор, он предпочитал неизвестность. — Не хотелось бы сдохнуть в этом лабиринте, потому что единственный мой проводник откинется.

ㅤㅤАлек скрипнул зубами.

ㅤㅤ— Я выдержу.

ㅤㅤМагнус скептически вскинул брови и изучил Лайтвуда, который побледнел сильнее обычного, тяжело дышал, на его висках выступила испарина, а из носа стекала тонкая струйка крови.

ㅤㅤ— Сомневаюсь, Александр. Ты на пределе.

ㅤㅤЛайтвуд на миг вспыхнул неоново-голубыми глазами, после чего взял себя в руки.

ㅤㅤ— Поспешим, мы уже близко.

ㅤㅤОн ускорил шаги, уверенно следуя извилистыми коридорами. Магнус не отставал, настороженно вглядываясь в испещренные множеством рун стены, чувствуя их невероятную мощь, которая давила даже на него, что уж говорить о том, в чьих жилах течет нечестивая демоническая кровь.

ㅤㅤ— Пришли, — заявил Александр, останавливаясь посреди коридора.

ㅤㅤМагнус не сразу понял, почему его спутника заинтересовала одна из стен, но когда увидел на ней герб Бейнов, то понял, что они действительно явились в нужное место.

ㅤㅤ— Проколи палец и прислони его к гербу, а затем нарисуй открывающую руну, — велел Алек, протягивая ритуальный кинжал и стило, которое у пленного нефилима отобрали со всем остальным снаряжением.

ㅤㅤМагнус колебался, бегая взглядом с печати на Лайтвуда и обратно.

ㅤㅤ— Если мы не успеем выбраться отсюда прежде, чем мои чары рассеются, защита вновь активируется и от нас с тобой ничерта не останется. Так что торопись, времени в обрез.

ㅤㅤБейн ощутил слабое колебание магии, будто Алек хотел заставить его исполнить клятву, данную на крови, но его сил не хватало даже на это. Еще немного, и резерв Лайтвуда окончательно истощится. У Магнуса банально не оставалось выбора, ведь он знал большую часть использованных в лабиринте рун: их с Алеком вдвоем можно будет похоронить в спичечном коробке, стоит тем активироваться.

ㅤㅤПотому он взял кинжал, рассек подушечку большого пальца на левой руке и поднес к гербу. Едва тот окропился кровью представителя своего рода, как со стены исчезло несколько рун и она преобразовалась, принимая очертания двери. Магнус затаил дыхание и с замиранием сердца начертил отпирающую руну.

ㅤㅤАлек торопливо распахнул дверь и ворвался внутрь. Бейн поспешил за ним следом, ведомый любопытством и желанием остановить мага, если это потребуется. Но внутри, к его изумлению, обнаружился молодой человек. Исхудалый, высушенный почти до состояния мумии, с впалыми щеками, костлявыми руками и огромными яркими глазами. Пожалуй, это были самые красивые голубые глаза, которые только видел в своей жизни Магнус. Одежда паренька также оставляла желать лучшего: она была грязной, местами сгнившей, а в самом помещении царил отвратительный запах пыли, плесени и какой-то тухлятины.

ㅤㅤ— Ал...лек, — прокряхтел паренек, вцепляясь в Лайтвуда, который порывисто его притянул и чмокнул в макушку.

ㅤㅤ— У нас мало времени, — произнес Алек, вытаскивая из кармана склянку с густой фиолетовой жидкостью и откупоривая ее.

ㅤㅤ— Но как? За…чем? Это опасно! Ты… мог… умереть… — парнишка говорил скрипучим голосом, прерываясь, будто слова давались ему с трудом.

ㅤㅤ— Пей, — велел Алек, поднося пузырек ко рту парнишки.

ㅤㅤМагнус чувствовал себя лишним при этом воссоединении. Пленник так доверчиво и жадно льнул к Алеку, который впервые с момента их знакомства с Бейном выглядел взволнованным и не безралично-саркастичным, как обычно, а по-настоящему счастливым.  
Наблюдая, как пленник делает несколько тяжелых глотков и морщится от вкуса зелья, Магнус успел заметить, как бережно Алек поглаживает того по спине, а еще практически мгновенные изменения в самом пареньке, будто ему сменили батарейки.

ㅤㅤ— Алек, ты ошалел? — воскликнул тот.

ㅤㅤ— Зактнись, — рыкнул Лайтвуд, с трудом поднимаясь и небрежно смахивая очередную струйку крови, вытекшей у него из носа. — Идем, нам еще нужно запереть здесь все.

ㅤㅤ— Ты использовал заклятие глобального замедления, я же чувствую! — продолжил парень, семеня следом за освободившим его магом. — Оно как минимум не пройдет бесследно, а то и убьет тебя! Я, по-твоему, хотел бы свободы ценой твоей жизни?

ㅤㅤ— Просто заткнись и сваливай отсюда, как можно быстрее. Нефилимы не заметят твоей пропажи, так что ты сможешь восстановить силы перед своим триумфальным возвращением. Лидия ждет тебя, она поможет.

ㅤㅤАлек дрожащей рукой протянул пареньку зачарованный артефакт.

ㅤㅤ— А как же ты? Ты пойдешь со мной? — взволнованно спросил он.

ㅤㅤ— Это билет в один конец, к тому же, если я исчезну, среди нефилимов начнется переполох. Я должен вернуться в исходную точку прежде, чем время начнет двигаться с привычной скоростью. Это заклятие, как ты верно заметил, изматывает, так что не задерживай меня, мне нужно все успеть.

ㅤㅤПарнишка закусил губу, кривясь. Он явно понимал, что в словах Алека есть логика, но оставлять его одного не хотелось. Освобожденный пленник ласково коснулся щеки Лайтвуда, после чего прошептал:

ㅤㅤ— Увидимся у Лидии. Обещаешь?

ㅤㅤОн дождался утвердительного кивка от Алека и сломал печать на артефакте, после чего его начало засасывать в вырвавшуюся оттуда черную сферу, которая взорвалась белесой вспышкой, стоило парнишке окончательно исчезнуть.

ㅤㅤ— Запри двери, — попросил Алек.

ㅤㅤМагнус начертил нужную руну, после чего маг достал еще один артефакт, подобный тому, с помощью которого перенесся тот, за кем пришел Лайтвуд.

ㅤㅤ— Держись крепче, ощущения не из приятных, — проговорил Алек, ломая артефакт.

ㅤㅤМагнусу показалось, будто его растягивают, как жвачку, и обматывают спиралькой вокруг какой-то палочки, с которой в итоге смахивают небрежным движением. И вот он вновь лежит в центре круга, а рядом с ним распростерся Александр Лайтвуд, потерявший сознание и бледный до такой степени, будто его опустошил вампир. Магнус неловко коснулся его, ощущая могильный холод и наблюдая, как кровь из носа Алека начинает бежать все быстрее и быстрее. Затем прозвучал хлопок, заложивший Бейну уши, — и время пошло своим чередом.

ㅤㅤВ помещение ворвались нефилимы, угрожая Магнусу оружием, заставляя его встать на колени и заложить руки за голову. Бейн выполнил их требование, косясь на Алека и прикидывая: жив ли он, а если и жив, то чем закончится эта история? Ведь по сути их пути разошлись: маг выполнил свою часть сделки, охотник — свою.

ㅤㅤВот только юный нефилим не представлял, во что он вляпался и что их с Алеком приключения только начинаются.


	3. Chapter 3

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ* 

ㅤㅤАлек пришел в себя, ощущая целебное воздействие магии. Он с трудом разлепил отяжелевшие веки, ощущая во рту противный железный привкус крови. Над ним склонилась Лидия, вкачивая в него силы. Лайтвуд рывком поднялся, прикусывая губу от того, что его начало мутить.

ㅤㅤ— Тише, Алек, тише. Твое состояние оставляет желать лучшего.

ㅤㅤОн уставился на подругу, читая в ее взгляде тревогу.

ㅤㅤ— Почему ты здесь? Ты должна быть…

ㅤㅤ— Тебе я нужнее! — с нажимом произнесла Лидия, перебивая его, потому что Лайтвуд чуть было не упомянул пленника. — Прочие дела подождут, потому что их состояние не такое тревожное, как твое.

ㅤㅤ— Хватит, — оборвала их беседу Имоджен. — Любезничать будете позже, а пока, Лайтвуд, объясни нам произошедшее.

ㅤㅤАлек, наконец, соизволил окинуть взглядом помещение. Он находился все в той же комнате, лежа около пентаграммы. Судя по всему, нефилимы не озаботились его даже перенести в лазарет, ограничившись вызовом мага-целителя. Помимо Имоджен и Лидии, здесь находились Элдетри, Асмодей Бейн, еще несколько охотников из рядов охраны и скованные кандалами Магнус, Катарина и Рагнор.

ㅤㅤ— И что вы хотите от меня услышать? — хрипло спросил Алек, поднимаясь за счет Лидии, давшей ему опору.

ㅤㅤЛайтвуда покачивало, как травинку на ветру, он едва держался на ногах, потому дошел до ближайшего стула и рухнул на него, тяжело дыша, как после марш-броска. Лидия поддерживала его все это время, а теперь продолжила плести чары, чтобы исправить его состояние здоровья, вот только опустошенный резервуар магии Алека жадно впитывал в себя отголоски заклинаний, не насыщаясь этими крохами и садня, как ноющая рана. Лайтвуд, морщась, потер грудь.

ㅤㅤ— Вы начали творить заклинание, появилась вспышка яркого света — и теперь вас приходится откачивать, а с Магнусом Бейном все в полном порядке, — пояснил более терпеливый Элдетри. — Нам хотелось бы услышать объяснения.

ㅤㅤАлек пошарил по ним взглядом, остановившись на Асмодее и неприятно ухмыляясь.

ㅤㅤ— Это все магия фейри, — произнес Лайтвуд. — У них есть своеобразные чары, которые берут под контроль и не позволяют вредить охотнику до выполнения миссии. Я снял их, теперь они в полном порядке, но рассказать чего-либо о недавних событиях не смогут. Один из вас уже сталкивался с такого рода заклинаниями.

ㅤㅤАсмодей побледнел как полотно, машинально отступая на шаг назад.

ㅤㅤ— Ты не мог… — прошептал он, забывая, как дышать. — Это невозможно!

ㅤㅤ— Что именно невозможно? — вмешалась Имоджен.

ㅤㅤ— Мистер Бейн полагает, что невозможно снять то заклятие, о котором я говорю, — не отрывая своих голубых глаз от Асмодея, произнес Алек, — но я это сделал, как и обещал.

ㅤㅤ— Что ж, — заключил Элдетри, — Джейс Эрондейл якшается с фейри, они могли затуманить рассудок охотникам, чтобы те помогли сбежать из тюрьмы смутьяну Эрондейлу, но это не объясняет, как им удалось проскользнуть мимо защитных чар.

ㅤㅤ— Полагаю, им помогал кто-то из фейри или магов. У Круга много сторонников как среди нижнемирцев, так и среди охотников, — пояснил Лайтвуд.

ㅤㅤ— В таком случае, осталось вынести приговор тем, кто нарушил закон, — прервала их беседу Имоджен, устремляя взгляд на Катарину, Рагнора и Магнуса.

ㅤㅤ— В прошлый раз, когда нефилим подвергся подобному заклятию, его оправдали с определенными ограничениями, — подал голос Асмодей, достаточно овладевший собой. — Так как они действовали не по своей воле…

ㅤㅤ— Все трое будут казнены, — перебила его Имоджен. — Чтобы другие охотники думали прежде, чем подпускать к себе нежить.

ㅤㅤ— Нефилимов осталось не так много, чтобы жертвовать несколькими отличными бойцами…

ㅤㅤ— Скомпрометированными бойцами, — перебил его Элдетри. — Я согласен с Имоджен, эти трое должны быть казнены. Они позволили Джейсу развернуть восстание у себя под носом, доверились фейри и нарушили законы Конклава. Приговор окончательный.

ㅤㅤАсмодей с болью посмотрел на сына, лихорадочно соображая.

ㅤㅤ— Мистер Лайтвуд, насколько я понимаю, ухудшение вашего состояния связано с последствиями той магии, с которой вы столкнулись, — произнес он, глядя на Алека.

ㅤㅤМагнус догадался, что каким-то образом маг сообщил его отцу, что они сделали на самом деле, и теперь эта парочка говорит фразами с каким-то лишь им ведомым подтекстом.

ㅤㅤ— Эти последствия того стоили, — нагло ухмыльнулся Лайтвуд.

ㅤㅤ— Чары… фейри имеют свои последствия, необратимые. Как я понимаю, во время вспышки, Магнус находился ближе всех остальных?

ㅤㅤ— К чему ты клонишь? — нахмурился Алек.

ㅤㅤ— Мне тоже хотелось бы это знать, — поддакнула Имоджен, скрещивая руки на груди.

ㅤㅤ— Fortis Necessitudines, — произнесла Лидия, — virtus donare.

ㅤㅤ— Что это значит? — хмурясь, спросила Имоджен.

ㅤㅤ— Сильная связь, — пояснил Элдетри, — дарующая энергию.

ㅤㅤАлек лишь отрицательно покачал головой, ухмыляясь Асмодею.

ㅤㅤ— Ты же знаешь, что я откажусь, верно?

ㅤㅤ— Нет, — возразила Лидия, — у тебя нет выбора, — она запнулась, будто хотела сказать что-то другое, после чего быстро поправилась, — пока мы не найдем способ, как тебя стабилизировать и… разорвать образовавшуюся связь, ты не сможешь долго протянуть без охотника, с которым… тебя скрепили чарами.

ㅤㅤАлек собирался что-то возразить, но Лидия мягко коснулась его затылка, и он потерял сознание, девушка едва успела придержать его за плечи.

ㅤㅤ— Что все это значит? — вмешалась Имоджен.

ㅤㅤ— Магнус Бейн теперь принадлежит Верховному Магу Бруклина, — пояснила Лидия. — Он больше не под вашей юрисдикцией, так что отпустите его.

ㅤㅤ— Знай свое место, маг, — отчеканила Имоджен. — Дела нефилимов не касаются нежити, так что нам и только нам решать, кого казнить.

ㅤㅤ— Согласно договору между нижнемирцами и потомками Разиэля, — вступился Асмодей, — в случае преобразования сумеречного охотника, будь то посвящение в вампиры, оборотни или иные формы сверхъестественной жизни, если оный сумеречный охотник не нарушил закона, совершив убийство или иное неправомерное деяние, его права и обязанности, а также постановление о формах наказания полностью переходят представителям той управленческой структуры, к которой теперь относится обращенный нефилим. В данном случае, Магнус стал… — Асмодей запнулся, не зная, как теперь именовать сына, а потому посмотрел на Лидию.

ㅤㅤ— Фамильяром Верховного Мага Бруклина, — поддержала та, — и решение о его казни и всем прочем может принять только Алек.

ㅤㅤ— Вы полагаете, я куплюсь на эту чушь? — небрежно фыркнула Имоджен.

ㅤㅤ— В случае совершения противоправных действий против новообращенных охотников, — продолжил цитировать договор Асмодей, — мера наказания для преступника будет определена… в данном случае Советом магов. И я не думаю, что они благосклонно отнесутся к главе Конклава.

ㅤㅤ— Лайтвуд и сам не хочет связываться с этим мальчишкой, — вмешался Элдетри.

ㅤㅤ— Он упрямый осёл, — фыркнула Лидия, — если бы у него был выбор, я бы его предоставила, но выбора нет.

ㅤㅤ— Тогда поясните нам, что это за связь и как она образовалась?

ㅤㅤЛидия мгновение колебалась, после чего произнесла:

ㅤㅤ— Так как чары разрушил… не тот, кто их насылал, заклинание отрекошетило и поразило Алека и ближайшего к нему охотника. Пусть мальчик, Магнус Бейн, подойдет и прикоснется к магу — связь тут же даст о себе знать.

ㅤㅤИмоджен кивнула.

ㅤㅤ— Хорошо, давайте посмотрим. Отойди от него, — велела она Лидии, бдительно наблюдая за тем, чтобы девушка не приближалась к Лайтвуду и не колдовала, после чего велела: — подведите Бейна.

ㅤㅤМагнус медленно, гремя кандалами, подошел к Алеку, который до сих пор оставался без сознания.

ㅤㅤ— Возьми его за руку, — посоветовала Лидия.

ㅤㅤВо взгляде Асмодея читалась надежда, Элдетри и Имоджен казались переполненными скепсисом. Магнус наклонился и подхватил безвольно повисшую руку мага за рукав, потянул ее наверх и взялся за ладонь. В том месте, где их кожа соприкоснулась, стали отчетливо видны мелкие молнии и разряды электричества. Ледяная рука Лайтвуда начала теплеть, а Магнус почувствовал себя так, словно его положили под асфальтоукладчик и пытаются сплющить. Он закричал, падая на колени и корчась от странного сосущего ощущения, словно кто-то срезает с него слой за слоем и медленно втягивает оторванный шмоток, как длинную макаронину.

ㅤㅤ— Достаточно! — воскликнул Асмодей, приближаясь и отцепляя руку сына.

ㅤㅤМагнус покрылся испариной, его била мелкая дрожь, а голова гудела, будто зажатая между молотом и наковальней. Краски вернулись на лицо Алека, но воздействие магии Лидии не позволило ему проснуться.

ㅤㅤ— Связь налицо, — согласился Элдетри, — но как быть с тем, что он помог сбежать своему парабатай?

ㅤㅤ— Прямых доказательств у нас нет, — произнес Асмодей, — Лайтвуд не станет свидетельствовать против своего… фамильяра, но даже если Конклав и вынесет какое-либо решение, окончательное слово останется за магом.

ㅤㅤЭлдетри внимательно посмотрел на Магнуса.

ㅤㅤ— Я не возражаю против того, чтобы отдать мальчишку Лайтвуду.

ㅤㅤ— Он малолетний преступник! — взъелась Имоджен. — Я буду ратовать в Совет магов, чтобы его отдали нам.

ㅤㅤ— Это ваше право, — согласилась Лидия.

ㅤㅤ— Лайтвуд ненавидит нефилимов, а учитывая эту процедуру virtus donare и взаимную неприязнь между Верховным Магом и Главой Нью-Йоркского Института, Магнус и так окажется достаточно наказанным, — невозмутимо заявил Элдетри.

ㅤㅤИмоджен тяжелым взглядом осмотрела магов и семейство Бейнов, после чего кивнула в сторону двери.

ㅤㅤ— Можете уходить. Этот охотник признан относящимся к вашей юрисдикции. Вопрос о лишении его рун будет поднят, когда Верховный Маг сможет адекватно беседовать с Конклавом.

ㅤㅤ— Договорились, — согласилась Лидия. — Снимите с него кандалы и помогите мне доставить Алека к нему в квартиру.

ㅤㅤАсмодей выхватил ключ у одного из охотников, высвобождая сына и порывисто его обнимая, после чего они с Магнусом подняли Алека, закинув его руки себе на плечи, и направились вместе с Лидией обратно в Нью-Йорк.

ㅤㅤ— Что будет с Рагнором и Катариной? — просипел не до конца пришедший в себя Магнус.

ㅤㅤ— Прости, сын, — только и выдохнул Асмодей. — Им я ничем не смогу помочь.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ* 

ㅤㅤКогда они оказались в лофте, Алека опустили на диван, а Магнус устало рухнул в кресло, ощущая болезненную слабость.

ㅤㅤ— Что это за херня была? Какая еще магия фейри? При чем здесь гребанные фейри? О какой связи вы толковали, и что произошло, когда я его коснулся? — выпалил Магнус, готовясь задать еще как минимум миллион вопросов.

ㅤㅤЛидия насмешливо посмотрела на Асмодея и приподняла брови, будто спрашивая, хочет ли он сам рассказать, но тот отрицательно покачал головой и направился к бару. Девушка пожала плечами и принялась колдовать над Алеком, попутно отвечая Магнусу:

ㅤㅤ— Несколько десятилетий назад Конклав обвинил одного мага в шпионаже и предательстве, предоставив в качестве доказательства свидетельские показания одного нефилима, который заявил, что обвиняемый использовал тайную магию зачарования фейри. Маг был официально признан виновным и казненным, на деле же его просто заточили. На том заседании присутствовали Имоджен и Асмодей, но только твой отец знал, что все сфальсифицировано, потому, когда Алек сказал ему о магии фейри, он дал понять, что освободил якобы умерщвленного мага. Казнь ждала тебя и твоих друзей, но Асмодей, разумеется, пожелал спасти сына и для этого подложил тебя под Верховного Мага.

ㅤㅤ— Что значит подложил под Верховного Мага? — не понял Магнус, переводя растерянный и злой взгляд с Лидии на отца и обратно.

ㅤㅤ— Магия, которую использовал Алек, убивает его, она опустошила весь резерв и здорово ударила по здоровью. Его сил недостаточно, чтобы выжить. Но силы есть у сумеречных охотников. Неиспорченная кровь ангела делает вас отличным источником энергии, и Асмодей предложил тебя в качестве батарейки.

ㅤㅤ— Что? — не понял Магнус.

ㅤㅤЛидия закончила творить заклинания, приподняла веки Алека, проверяя его состояние, после чего направилась к шкафчику, в котором за стеклянными дверями стояла целая куча разноцветных склянок.

ㅤㅤ— Никакой связи нет, мальчик. Любой нефилим, который взял бы Алека за руку, спровоцировал бы его резерв подпитаться доступной силой, чтобы не позволить ему умереть. Асмодей прекрасно знал об этом, потому разыграл весь этот спектакль со связью и прочее, чтобы тебя не убили, как твоих дружков.

ㅤㅤМагнус вскочил с места, вспомнив о друзьях, но пошатнулся, чувствуя, как в глазах темнеет.

ㅤㅤ— Мне нужно… что-то сделать, чтобы спасти их.

ㅤㅤ— Уже поздно, — впервые заговорил Асмодей, которому было стыдно смотреть на сына, — их повели на казнь сразу же, как только мы покинули ту комнату.

ㅤㅤ— Нет! — возразил Магнус, яростно мотая головой, — этого не может быть! Это не правда! Даже Джейсу дали трое суток!

ㅤㅤ— Джейс был весомой фигурой, из его смерти собирались сделать представление. А несколько рядовых нефилимов — не больше, чем пшик. Их проще убить сразу, потому что нет никакого смысла оттягивать исполнение приговора.

ㅤㅤМагнус застыл, как громом пораженный. Он молчал минут десять, отчаянно борясь с бушующими внутри эмоциями.

ㅤㅤ— И что теперь? — спросил он, наконец. — Я могу валить на все четыре стороны, только не к нефилимам?

ㅤㅤ— Ошибаешься, мальчик, — ответила Лидия, заливая в Алека какие-то снадобья. — Конклав считает, что ты фамильяр Верховного Мага Бруклина, так что ты останешься рядом, как послушный песик, и никакого участия в кружках по интересам твоего парабатай.

ㅤㅤ— Так я теперь буду персональным источником подпитки для Лайтвуда? — скривился Магнус.

ㅤㅤЛидия поджала губы.

ㅤㅤ— Надеюсь, так и будет. Алек весьма щепетилен в вопросах общения с нефилимами, так что… — она проглотила свою дальнейшую мысль и не произнесла: «тебе придется сложно».

ㅤㅤВ этот момент почти перед носом Магнуса открылся нестабильный портал, откуда вывалился освобожденным из того подвала маг, сверкая голубыми глазами.

ㅤㅤ— Где вас носит? — спросил он у Лидии, после чего уставился на стоявшего рядом с ней Магнуса, впервые по-настоящему обратив на него внимание, причем не в потемках мрачного коридора, а посреди хорошо освещенного лофта. Паренек без труда смог выделить фамильные черты Бейнов, единственное, в чем он ошибся, так это в личности стоявшего перед ним охотника. — Асмодей? — недоверчиво спросил он.

ㅤㅤ— Нет, я его сын, Магнус. А отец вон там, — нефилим доверчиво ткнул в сторону бара.

ㅤㅤМаг перевел взгляд в указанном направлении.

ㅤㅤ— Макс… — хрипло произнес Асмодей.

ㅤㅤДальнейшие события разворачивались слишком быстро, чтобы измотанный Магнус смог хоть как-то отреагировать, он лишь заметил краем глаза, как этот неизвестный Макс использует свои чары…


	4. Chapter 4

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ* 

ㅤㅤУдарившая Асмодея волна энергии отшвырнула его в стену. Магнус нахмурился, понимая, что отец смог бы увернуться, если бы захотел, но ему было не до размышлений. Вместо этого он ринулся на таинственного Макса, чтобы не позволить ему причинить вред Асмодею, но все, чего добился, — получил предназначавшееся отцу заклинание и почувствовал, как его сковала бьющая током сеть. Магнус корчился на полу, скуля от боли.

ㅤㅤ— Прекрати, Макс! — велела Лидия, но тот словно обезумел и не слушал ее.

ㅤㅤОн направился к Асмодею, который поднялся и, прихрамывая, сделал пару шагов, извлекая стило.

ㅤㅤ— Годы тебя не пощадили, как я посмотрю, — с ядовитой насмешкой произнес Макс.

ㅤㅤ— Я не бессмертен, как ты. И мы всегда знали, что я состарюсь и изменюсь.

ㅤㅤ— Вот только разговоров о том, что ты предашь меня, подставив перед Конклавом, и отправишь на казнь, не было. Или о том, что после всего ты счастливо женишься и заведешь сыночка, — голос младшего Лайтвуда срывался на крик, в нем звучала неприкрытая обида и ярость.

ㅤㅤЛидия тяжело вздохнула, прерывая лечебные чары, чтобы вмешаться в разворачивающуюся перед ней сцену. Смерть главы Института и его сына в их планы не входила. Она ловко сняла с Магнуса сеть и удостоверилась, что парнишка просто ослаблен, но ничего смертельного. Нефилим даже не обратил на нее внимания, лишь прижался спиной к обивке дивана, на котором лежал Алек, и исподлобья наблюдал за отцом и тем магом.

ㅤㅤАсмодей слегка приподнял уголки губ.

ㅤㅤ— Я ведь предупреждал тебя, Макс: для любого нефилима честь и долг важнее личных чувств и собственных эмоций. Я поступил так, как должен был, и не изменил бы своего решения, даже будь у меня такая возможность.

ㅤㅤМакс закричал и вскинул руку, пытаясь припечатать Асмодея к стене, но тот успел закончить руну: чары ударились о щит, отбрасывая обоих в стороны.

ㅤㅤ— Мистер Бейн, Вам лучше уйти, — произнесла Лидия. — Надеюсь, Вы будете держать в тайне возвращение Макса. Как минимум, ради благополучия Магнуса.

ㅤㅤАсмодей устало посмотрел на сына, тот попытался подняться, но не смог из-за недостатка сил и энергии.

ㅤㅤ— Мисс Бранвелл, Вам не хуже меня известно, что Макс представляет угрозу для окружающих. Он вспыльчив, неконтролируем и слишком силен. Даже в былые времена Александр не мог сдержать своего братца, что же говорить о нынешнем его состоянии. Ему не стоило ставить свою жизнь на карту ради вызволения этого создания.

ㅤㅤМакс, силы которого недостаточно окрепли после длительного заточения, попытался сотворить очередное заклятие, но его руки выдали лишь небольшой сноп искр.

ㅤㅤ— Это уже наша проблема, Бейн, не суйте свой нос туда, куда не следует.

ㅤㅤ— Вот кто я для тебя, да? Неконтролируемое вспыльчивое создание, — тихо проговорил Макс. Его ярость временно отступила, и, казалось, каждый в комнате слышал хруст, с которым в мелкое крошево ссыпалось сердце младшего Лайтвуда. — За что ты так со мной, Асм? Я ж верил тебе, я…

ㅤㅤОн заткнулся, обрывая себя на полуслове, и с разочарованием посмотрел на старшего Бейна, который сохранял свою ледяную непреклонность.

ㅤㅤ— Когда сила вернется к тебе в полной мере, она вновь начнет сводить тебя с ума, Максвелл. Ты потеряешь контроль и нарушишь договор. Только я не Александр и не стану тебя жалеть и слушать твои заверения в том, что это все в последний раз.

ㅤㅤ— И что ты сделаешь? Опять попытаешься обманом заманить в ловушку, чтобы потом дать ложные показания против меня?

ㅤㅤАсмодей колебался мгновение, после чего произнес:

ㅤㅤ— Теперь я знаю, как тебя убить, Макс. Так что не давай мне повод. Всего доброго, — он кивнул Лидии и направился к выходу, даже не взглянув на Магнуса, слишком поглощенный своим прошлым.

ㅤㅤМладший Бейн во все глаза рассматривал Макса. Он знал своего отца, как никто другой: эта заминка перед тем, как он сообщил магу, что знает способ его умерщвления, означала, что Асмодей колеблется. А он редко сомневался в своих решениях.

ㅤㅤ— Я так тебя ненавижу, чертов предатель! — прошипел ему в спину Макс, но Асмодей не обернулся. Просто вышел, негромко прикрыв дверь.

ㅤㅤ— Почему Алек не убил его? — спросил он, оборачиваясь к Лидии.

ㅤㅤ— Только добровольно отданная кровь Бейна могла отпереть твою клетку.

ㅤㅤМакс посмотрел на Магнуса.

ㅤㅤ— А этот почему здесь?

ㅤㅤ— Он… — Лидия замешкалась, как тогда перед нефилимами, после чего уверенно закончила, — они с Алеком связаны.

ㅤㅤМагнус вскинул брови, но Бранвелл отрицательно покачала головой, чтобы тот не вмешивался в их разговор.

ㅤㅤ— Что, мальчик, помогал меня вызволить не по своей воле? — издевательски хмыкнул Макс.

ㅤㅤ— По своей, — огрызнулся Магнус, — но если бы знал, что за мерзость заключена в четырех стенах, то лучше бы сдох, чем пошел на это.

ㅤㅤ — Ты не знаешь всей истории, чтобы делать какие-то выводы, — вмешалась Лидия, перебивая Магнуса, — у каждой медали всегда есть две стороны. А ты, — она посмотрела на Макса, — еще недостаточно оправился, чтобы использовать свой резерв до конца. Вали отсюда в комнату, займись чем-нибудь, пока я вожусь с Алеком.

ㅤㅤМакс смутился, будто только теперь вспомнил о состоянии брата.

ㅤㅤ— Как он?

ㅤㅤ— Пока не знаю, — со свойственной ей прямотой ответила Лидия.

ㅤㅤ— Как это не знаешь? — вскинулся Макс.

ㅤㅤ— Его магический резерв истощился. Чтобы и дальше поддерживать заклинание, Алек использовал все силы своего организма, что отразилось на его общем состоянии. Как ты знаешь, первой восстанавливается магия, и лишь потом все остальное, так что я не смогу ничего диагностировать, пока он не восполнит запас сил.

ㅤㅤМакс кивнул.

ㅤㅤ— Помочь тебе перенести его в спальню?

ㅤㅤ— Да, а заодно и этого охотничка.

ㅤㅤ— Ты хочешь, чтобы я оставил своего беспомощного брата рядом с каким-то выскочкой-нефилимом? — возмутился Макс.

ㅤㅤ— Иди на хер, — огрызнулся Магнус, который теперь из чистого упрямства уперся рогом. — Мы с ним связаны, ясно? Так что куда Александр, туда и я.

ㅤㅤЛидия вопросительно приподняла бровь, изумляясь подобной прыти, но Бейн ее демонстративно проигнорировал.

ㅤㅤ— О, как трогательно, — язвительно пропел Макс. — Может, еще скажешь, что он твоя судьба, что ты влюблен и все сделаешь, чтобы вы были вместе? Только вот нефилимы не способны чувствовать. Им Кодекс заменяет мозги и сердце.

ㅤㅤМагнус вспыхнул, складывая все «два и два» в истории этого парня и своего отца.

ㅤㅤ— Макс, — позвала Лидия, — Алек, комната, отдых. Для всех, включая меня.

ㅤㅤ— Иду, — кивнул он, — но я не оставлю Алека наедине с этим типом!

ㅤㅤБранвелл хмыкнула.

ㅤㅤ— У твоего братца кровать королевских размеров, мы можем хоть все на ней уместиться.

ㅤㅤМакс кивнул, подходя к Алеку и подхватывая его. Магнус, достаточно восполнивший силы, подошел к ним, помогая поднять старшего Лайтвуда.

ㅤㅤ— Так и представляю, как вы тянете его каждый на себя, будто детки в садике сражаются за понравившегося им плюшевого мишку, — хмыкнула Лидия, создавая мерцающий портал. Ее магия была на исходе, потому парни проявили удивительное единодушие и не стали цапаться, потащив Алека в спальню.

ㅤㅤ— Черт, это что, лимузин среди кроватей? — удивился Магнус, таращась на спальню Верховного Мага Бруклина.

ㅤㅤЛидия рассмеялась.

ㅤㅤ— Можно сказать и так.

ㅤㅤ— Надеюсь, Алек не компенсирует такими габаритами скромный размер кое-чего другого, — хмыкнул Магнус.

ㅤㅤЛидия усмехнулась.

ㅤㅤ— Для тебя же будет лучше, маленький охотник, если ты никогда не узнаешь ответа на этот вопрос.

ㅤㅤОни кое-как дотащили Алека до кровати и, сбросив его туда, Магнус рухнул рядом.

ㅤㅤ— Меня ждет разочарование всей моей жизни? — улыбнулся охотник.

ㅤㅤ— Не берусь ничего утверждать о размерах, но Алек непримирим по отношению к нефилимам. Ты сможешь получить лишь его тело, но не сердце.

ㅤㅤ— Не беспокойся, — небрежно отмахнулся Магнус, — я уже влюблен кое в кого.

ㅤㅤ— Разве в вашей среде теперь считается нормальным шутить про мужеложство и обсуждать размер членов других парней? — удивился Макс. — Раньше за это лишали рун и изгоняли.

ㅤㅤМагнус неопределенно пожал плечами.

ㅤㅤ— Вопрос спорный, — ответил он, — времена меняются, и Конклаву так или иначе приходится подстраиваться под его тенденции. У нас скрепя сердце принимают охотников с нетрадиционной ориентацией, но до сих пор порицают отношения с нижнемирцами. Это неизменное табу, за которое придется дорого заплатить.

ㅤㅤМакс кивнул, откидываясь на постель рядом с Алеком и бездумно глядя в потолок.

ㅤㅤЛидия обошла кровать и устроилась с противоположного края, откидываясь на мягкие подушки. Она решила, что лучше не оставлять горячие головы наедине, потому что это чревато смертоубийством.

ㅤㅤ— Лидс, — позвал ее Макс.

ㅤㅤ— М? — промычала та, закутываясь в мягкое одеяло.

ㅤㅤ— Как он жил без меня?

ㅤㅤОна помолчала, после чего сообщила:

ㅤㅤ— Окончательно очерствел и существовал лишь навязчивой идеей вернуть тебя.

ㅤㅤМакс громко выдохнул.

ㅤㅤ— Алек идиот.

ㅤㅤ— Это семейная черта Лайтвудов, — рассмеялась Лидия.

ㅤㅤМагнус слушал их, изучая точеный профиль Верховного Мага Бруклина и прикидывая дальнейшую стратегию своего существования. Путь к нефилимам был для него закрыт, но таскаться следом за Алеком и быть его персональной батарейкой — явно не то, чего желал для себя Магнус. Для нижнемирцев он заложник, способ надавить на Асмодея, а заодно бесплатный источник чистой энергии. Но у него все еще оставался Джейс и его Круг, а потому Магнус прикидывал способ побега, ведь просто так маги его не отпустят.


	5. Chapter 5

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*

ㅤㅤКогда Магнус проснулся, то не ощущал себя отдохнувшим ни на йоту. Его тело разламывалось на части, будто он был немощным стариком или провел всю предыдущую неделю в изнуряющих тренировках, которые чередовал с рейдами и столкновениями с демонами.

ㅤㅤ— Блядь, — выдохнул он, хватаясь за гудящую, отяжелевшую голову.

ㅤㅤМакса и Лидии в комнате уже не было, зато Александр прижался к нему, вытягивая остатки сил. Магнус грубо оттолкнул его, поднимаясь с кровати и почувствовал, как дрожат колени.

ㅤㅤ— Вот же ублюдок, — прошипел он недовольно.

ㅤㅤ— С этой кровати все поднимаются обессиленными, но, как правило, более довольными, — послышался хриплый голос Алека.

ㅤㅤМагнус обернулся, желая высказать все, что только думал об этом маге, но заткнулся, когда разглядел его получше.

ㅤㅤ— Ты дерьмово выглядишь, — сообщил он.

ㅤㅤ— Это не твое дело, нефилим, — сверкнув глазами, отозвался Алек, — убирайся отсюда.

ㅤㅤМагнус безразлично пожал плечами и вышел прочь. В конце концов, убогое состояние Лайтвуда не его проблема. Он намеревался освежиться, перехватить чего-нибудь съедобного и свалить при первой возможности, потому направился на поиски уборной.

ㅤㅤКогда Магнус более-менее разобрался в планировке лофта и добрел до кухни, то услышал обеспокоенные голоса Макса и Лидии, поторапливающие Алека. Сделав себе сэндвич из всего, что только нашлось в холодильнике, и с чашкой кофе наперевес, Магнус выплыл к ним, отхлебывая бодрящий напиток. Его самочувствие едва ли улучшилось, но парочка рун смогли кое-что исправить в общем состоянии нефилима.

ㅤㅤАлек сидел на диване, скрестив руки на груди, и хмурился.

ㅤㅤ— Я не хочу к ней идти, — практически прорычал он.

ㅤㅤ— Ты слышал, чтобы мы интересовались твоим мнением? — уточнила Лидия. — Верно, не слышал. Потому что ты просто сделаешь то, что велено.

ㅤㅤ— Иди к черту, Бранвелл! Самое поганое, что только можно придумать, — это предложить мне навестить Королеву Благого Двора. Я ненавижу эту суку.

ㅤㅤ— Не ты один, Алек, но только она может знать, как тебе помочь, — возразила Лидия. — Все мои чары, все зелья, даже энергия сумеречного охотника не сработали. Внутри тебя будто черная дыра, и, когда ее не подпитываем мы, она высасывает тебя. Если процесс не остановить, то ты умрешь. Так что мы идем к Джослин Фрей.

ㅤㅤ— Она пошлет нас куда подальше или выдвинет целый ряд условий.

ㅤㅤ— Тебе повезло, дорогой, — ухмыльнулась Лидия, — ее дочь встречается с парабатай Магнуса. А вы с ним связаны, так что…

ㅤㅤ— Я не чувствую никакой связи, — возразил Алек.

ㅤㅤ— Это потому, что твоя магия не восстановилась, — солгала Лидия, не моргнув и глазом.

ㅤㅤ— Поверь, братец, в противном случае я бы не подпустил к тебе охотника, тем более Бейна. Мы достаточно натерпелись от этой семейки.

ㅤㅤ— Мне плевать на то, что какой-то нефилим кувыркается с дочуркой Джослин. Наших прений с этой стервой подобная связь не отменяет. Королева нам не поможет.

ㅤㅤ— Тогда мы можем обратиться за помощью к матери, — предложил Макс, заслужив скептический взгляд Алека и Лидии.

ㅤㅤ— Нам скорее поможет Джослин, нежели мама, — фыркнул Алек.

ㅤㅤ— Вот и славно, рада, что ты согласился, — хлопнула в ладоши Лидия. — Тогда берем мальчишку-охотника и в путь.

ㅤㅤ— Вообще-то я не мальчишка, — ответил ей Магнус, отхватывая очередной кусок сэндвича.

ㅤㅤМакс посмотрел на него, сверкнув неоновой голубизной глаз.

ㅤㅤ— Остынь, — стукнула его по плечу Лидия, — и постарайтесь вести себя хорошо, иначе я за себя не ручаюсь.

ㅤㅤОба Лайтвуда шкодливо переглянулись и расплылись в единодушной улыбке. Бесить Лидию им нравилось.

ㅤㅤДевушка создала портал, и Макс подошел к Алеку, готовый подстраховать его в случае необходимости, но Лайтвуд держался многим лучше, чем выглядел.

ㅤㅤ— Не отставай, мальчик, — позвала нефилима Лидия.

ㅤㅤ— Не забудь еще свистнуть и сказать «к ноге», — огрызнулся Магнус, но поспешил вместе со всеми, потому что знал: Клэри известно местоположение Джейса.

ㅤㅤЛидия только ухмыльнулась и вошла в сиреневое марево, отправляясь в Благой Двор.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*

ㅤㅤДжослин смотрела на них с нескрываемым чувством превосходства. У нее с матерью Лайтвудов были давние счеты, что наложило свой отпечаток на ее восприятие сыновей Мариз. А потому их просьба об услуге расценивалась Королевой фейри как своего рода победа.

ㅤㅤ— Так Вы нам поможете или нет? — спросил Алек, ухмыляясь.

ㅤㅤОн буквально ждал, когда же эта стерва Джослин даст им от ворот поворот, чтобы, покинув Благой Двор, сказать Лидии и Максу, что он был прав. Но, разумеется, эта древняя, как египетские пирамиды, бабенка не спешила.

ㅤㅤ— Ты умираешь, Александр, — произнесла она, смакуя слова. — Последние годы я была уверена, что ты последний из Лайтвудов и сумеречные охотники уничтожили Изабель и Максвелла, но, как оказалось, я ошибалась, что происходит редко. Тебе, Александр, конечно, не дана та же сила, что твоему брату или почившей сестре, но даже той крупицы магии, которой ты был наделен, оказалось достаточно, чтобы обратиться против тебя.

ㅤㅤ— Это мы и так понимаем, — осадил ее Макс, скрещивая руки на груди. — Вы знаете, как ему помочь, или нет?

ㅤㅤДжослин посмотрела на него с укором, объясняя одним лишь взглядом, что перебивать Королеву — так себе идея.

ㅤㅤ— Вашей магии или силы сумеречного охотника недостаточно для восстановления. Александра должна переполнить такая мощь, которая насытит черную бездну, что крадет его силы, и заполнит магический резерв.

ㅤㅤ— И Вы знаете, где раздобыть столько энергии? — вскидывая брови, уточнила Лидия.

ㅤㅤДжослин улыбнулась.

ㅤㅤ— Высший демон, — коротко бросила она, наслаждаясь моментом.

ㅤㅤ— О, уверен, половина Эдома выстроится в очередь, сгорая от желания стать донором для умирающего меня, — съязвил Алек.

ㅤㅤ— Никто не хочет умирать, в том числе и демоны. Так что необходимую энергию вы сможете получить только силой, — ответила Джослин.

ㅤㅤ— Или призвать ангела, — ввернул Магнус, привлекая к себе внимание. — Что? — спросил он, обнаружив, что на него таращатся. — Это просто шутка.

ㅤㅤ— Демонской крови в теле мага едва ли придется по вкусу ангельское угощение, — пояснила Джослин. — Но вот подпитываться энергией нефилима с его согласия — это другое дело. И почему непримиримые враги Лайтвуды и Бейны действуют заодно?

ㅤㅤ— Когда я вызволял Макса, нас связала некая сила. Не могу понять, как от нее избавиться, — пояснил Алек.

ㅤㅤ— Похоже, Бейнам на роду написано водить за нос вашу семью. Между вами не существует никаких уз, — сообщила Джослин.

ㅤㅤ— Что? — воскликнул Макс, на руках которого полыхнуло синее пламя.

ㅤㅤ— Успокойся, — велела Лидия.

ㅤㅤ— Он солгал, — упрямо тряхнул головой тот, — все Бейны лжецы.

ㅤㅤ— Никакого огня в Благом Дворе, — вклинилась в их беседу Джослин, больше волнуясь за растения, нежели за судьбу мальчишки.

ㅤㅤАлек с безразличием наблюдал за братом, не имея ничего против расправы над глупым нефилимом. Но перед Магнусом встала Лидия, создавая чары, которые не позволят подслушать их беседу, особенно Королеве.

ㅤㅤ— Асмодей помог вызволить Алека из Аликанте и ничего не рассказал об освобождении Макса. Единственным его условием было спасение сына.

ㅤㅤ— Мне до одного места желания Асмодея и его тщетные потуги прикрыть задницу собственному отпрыску, — отчеканил Алек.

ㅤㅤ— Нам потребуется время и силы на то, чтобы отыскать способ, с помощью которого тебя можно будет спасти, а пока Магнус может помогать тебе своей энергией в обмен на защиту от Конклава.

ㅤㅤАлек лишь отрицательно покачал головой.

ㅤㅤ— Я достаточно прожил, Лидс. Ты не хуже меня понимаешь, что это финал. И я хочу просто пожить спокойно, пока еще идут титры и не появилась надпись «конец». Мне не нужен никакой высший демон или ваши тщетные попытки рыть носом землю. Я знал, на что подписываюсь. Так что пусть этот пацан катится к своему парабатай и создает проблемы сумеречным охотникам, позорит своего отца, а я займу место в первом ряду и буду наслаждаться зрелищем.

ㅤㅤ— Что ты городишь? — вклинился Макс, глаза которого изменились: голубой цвет полностью затопил их, выделяясь на фоне черного вертикального зрачка. Вокруг него заклубилась такая сильная энергия, что даже Королева фейри поморщилась. — Я не приму этого, Алек! Не приму твою смерть, слышишь? Ты не имеешь права бросать меня!

ㅤㅤ— Успокойся, Макс, — устало выдохнул Алек, который едва держался на ногах от давящей силы собственного брата.

ㅤㅤ— Максвелл? — отступая на пару шагов назад, окликнула его Лидия.

ㅤㅤ— Держи его, — велел он, создавая мерцающую сферу между ладонями.

ㅤㅤ— Ты не посмеешь! — зарычал Алек, торопливо открывая нестабильный, едва различимый портал.

ㅤㅤЛидия вскинула руки, связывая старшего Лайтвуда.

ㅤㅤ— Прости, это для твоего же блага, — заверила она.

ㅤㅤМагнус не совсем понимал, что происходит, но его бунтарский дух поднял голову. Им с Джейсом тоже всю жизнь указывали, как жить и что делать, и это было неправильно. Каждый имеет право на выбор своего пути, а потому этой парочке магов не стоило принуждать Алека к тому, чего он не хочет.

ㅤㅤНефилим торопливо активировал несколько рун и, подлетев к Лидии, оглушил ее, возвращая Алеку способность двигаться. Занятый созданием сферы, Макс хмуро посмотрел на Магнуса и собрался его атаковать, потому не заметил, как Алек отталкивает его чарами, отступая к порталу. Бейн, не долго думая, поспешил к нему и, приобняв за талию, ввалился в портал, исчезая из Благого Двора вместе с Алеком.

ㅤㅤ— Какая занятная сцена, — сообщила Джослин.

ㅤㅤ— Почему Вы не вмешались? — вскинулась на нее Лидия. — Алек не смог бы открыть портал, если бы Вы только пожелали, чтобы он этого не сделал.

ㅤㅤ— Иногда я предпочитаю не вмешиваться не в свое дело — нагло сказала Джослин.

ㅤㅤ— Хватит, — отрезал Макс, — нам нужно в кратчайшие сроки найти Алека. Использование магии сокращает его время, — отчеканил он, создавая очередной портал.

ㅤㅤЛидия кивнула.

ㅤㅤ— Есть идеи, куда он мог отправиться? — спросила она.

ㅤㅤ— Нет, используем поисковые чары, — заявил Макс. — А этого щенка-нефилима я прикончу собственными руками, как только мы их отыщем.

ㅤㅤЛидия не стала возражать. В конце концов, сумеречных охотников много, и подобрать Алеку можно более сговорчивую «батарейку», а от Бейнов всегда одни хлопоты.


	6. Chapter 6

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ* 

ㅤㅤМагнус тактично отвернулся, чтобы не смущать Алека, который выблевывал свой завтрак. Переход через портал и использование магии совсем хреново на нем сказались.

ㅤㅤ— Где мы? — нахмурился Магнус, пытаясь определить, в какую дыру их закинуло.

ㅤㅤСтарое полуразрушенное помещение, полное пыли, паутины и плесени. Неприятный запах сырости и затхлый воздух. В общем, содержимое желудка Алека ничуть не портило общего интерьера.

ㅤㅤ— Я понятия не имею, куда нас выкинуло, — прохрипел Лайтвуд, когда его перестало выворачивать наизнанку.

ㅤㅤОн посмотрел на Магнуса, будто ожидая шпилек в свой адрес из-за неудачного портала, но тот невозмутимо кивнул и ответил:

ㅤㅤ— Нужно раздобыть тебе воды и отыскать место для привала, а заодно осмотреться, чтобы определить хотя бы континент.

ㅤㅤ— Мы не могли далеко переместиться, моих сил недостаточно, чтобы покинуть чертов Нью-Йорк.

ㅤㅤ— Ясно, — протянул Магнус. — У тебя вообще есть идеи, куда тебе податься? Друзья там, или те, кто перед тобой в долгу.

ㅤㅤАлек ухмыльнулся.

ㅤㅤ— Макс легко найдет меня, он слишком сильный маг. А с ним никто не захочет связываться.

ㅤㅤМагнус чуть пожевал губу, после чего заключил:

ㅤㅤ— Кроме моего отца.

ㅤㅤАлек презрительно на него посмотрел.

ㅤㅤ— Ты действительно предлагаешь мне просить помощи у Асмодея Бейна? У нефилимов, которых я ненавижу?

ㅤㅤ— Я, между прочим, тоже нефилим, но при этом помог тебе. И не один раз, Лайтвуд. Так что отключай свой режим стервы.

ㅤㅤ— Режим стервы? — Алек громко рассмеялся. — Твой дед отнял у меня все: сестру, брата, он и меня самого едва не прикончил. За столетия своей жизни я видел только агрессию сумеречных охотников по отношению ко всей нежити. Вы истребляете нас, пытаетесь ограничить наши права и свободы. Моя ненависть к вам более чем оправдана, а ты называешь это режимом стервы.

ㅤㅤМагнус с шумом выдохнул и покачал головой.

ㅤㅤ— О том и речь, приятель! Для этого Джейс и создал Круг. Мы должны перестать бессмысленно грызться между собой только потому, что история обязывает. Каждый уникален. Кто-то мудак, а кто-то очень даже ничего, и это не зависит от твоей крови или родословной. Дело только в тебе самом.

ㅤㅤ— Нефилимам с детства вдалбливают, что вы должны неотступно следовать букве закона. Вы не даете права на ошибку. Никогда. Даже себе самому, Магнус, ни один нефилим не простит нарушения правил. Но подобное самобичевание не свойственно обычным людям: они привыкли допускать ошибки и учиться на них, чтобы в следующий раз стать лучше и не повторить тех же промахов. А знаешь, почему Джейс другой? Его отец — бунтарь. Он растил сына, который сможет обвести Конклав вокруг пальца. И только благодаря хитрости Джейс смог запудрить мозги молодому поколению и некоторым нижнемирцам, единицам, Магнус. И ты веришь в этот так называемый Круг? Веришь в своего обожаемого Джейса?

ㅤㅤ— Верю! — пылко воскликнул Магнус. — Тебе не понять, не прочувствовать на собственной шкуре, что значит быть сумеречным охотником и отстаивать интересы нежити. Но мой отец верит в равенство, и он борется за него всю свою жизнь, а теперь это делает Джейс. И влияние на него оказывал не только Валентин, но и мой отец тоже, ясно?

ㅤㅤАлек улыбнулся.

ㅤㅤ— Ты очарователен в своей наивности, малыш. Твой отец своим бунтарством пытается загладить вину, совесть терзает его, не позволяя спать ночами, потому он и пытается добиться хотя бы каких-то прав для нижнего мира. А для Джейса это не более, чем способ достижения власти.

ㅤㅤ— Пошел ты, — рыкнул Магнус. — Ты не знаешь ни Джейса, ни мотивов моего отца.

ㅤㅤ— Или их не знаешь ты, потому что владеешь не всей информацией, конфетка.

ㅤㅤ— Ты меня бесишь, Лайтвуд! Ей богу, если бы ты не был тенью себя прежнего, я бы пересчитал тебе все косточки.

ㅤㅤ— Играешь в благородство? Очаровательно. Только вот зрителей нет, Магнус. Тебе незачем изображать ангелочка. Хочешь мне врезать — попытайся сделать это. Поверь, даже в таком состоянии у меня хватит сил надрать задницу маленькому глупому нефилиму.

ㅤㅤМагнус закатил глаза и покачал головой.

ㅤㅤ— Ведешь себя, как Джейс, честное слово. Еще скажи, что сейчас почистишь зубы и пойдешь в ближайший бар, чтобы снять себе кого-нибудь на ночь. И плевать, если ты сдохнешь прямо в процессе совокупления.

ㅤㅤАлек улыбнулся.

ㅤㅤ— А что, неплохой такой способ закончить свою бессмертную жизнь.

ㅤㅤ— Еще есть вариант, что тебе помешает Макс. Сам же сказал, что он легко тебя найдет.

ㅤㅤЛайтвуд скривился.

ㅤㅤ— Кто бы знал, что мне придется скрываться от собственного младшего брата, да еще и с каким-то нефилимом.

ㅤㅤ— Пойдем, отыщем какой-нибудь мотель. Я начерчу руны, которые должны будут нас спрятать, но не знаю, помогут ли они против сильного мага.

ㅤㅤ— Помогут, но ненадолго, — подытожил Алек. — Этого времени должно хватить, чтобы я смог немного прийти в себя.

ㅤㅤ— Без обид, но ты едва ли придешь в себя: выглядишь все хуже и хуже, к тому же все сказали, что долго ты не протянешь. Я только не понимаю, почему ты так сопротивляешься? Вдруг твой брат или Лидия смогут что-нибудь придумать.

ㅤㅤАлек посмотрел на него, как на идиота.

ㅤㅤ— Ты просто не знаешь, что такое высший демон, малыш. Ваша братия обычно играет в песочнице со всякой мелочью, а тут другой уровень.

ㅤㅤМагнус покачал головой.

ㅤㅤ— Ты все-таки высокомерный ублюдок.

ㅤㅤАлек ухмыльнулся.

ㅤㅤ— С годами все становятся циничнее, детка, а я прожил слишком много лет, так что от моих розовых очков не осталось даже воспоминаний.

ㅤㅤ— Ты еще встань в пафосную позу у окна на закате и картинно выдохни дым от сигаретки, — закатил глаза Магнус, после чего подошел к Алеку и подхватил его за талию. — Пойдем отыщем для тебя номер в каком-нибудь задрипанном мотеле, где ты откинешь концы и отправишься к своей мамочке в Эдом.

ㅤㅤАлек с недовольством посмотрел на Магнуса.

ㅤㅤ— Так себе перспектива, — проворчал он, позволяя вывести себя из раздолбанного строения.

ㅤㅤ— Могу позвонить твоему братцу и попросить забрать тебя. Или поймать такси и назвать адрес лофта при условии, что мы действительно в Нью-Йорке, — предложил Магнус.

ㅤㅤ— Номер в мотеле, пицца и горячий душ — это все, что мне сейчас нужно.

ㅤㅤ— А еще почистить зубы, от тебя разит блевотиной.

ㅤㅤАлек посмотрел на Магнуса с каким-то подозрением и спросил:

ㅤㅤ— Какого черта ты вообще со мной возишься?

ㅤㅤ— А мне заняться больше нечем, — честно ответил нефилим. — Понятия не имею, где Джейс, домой вернуться не могу. Так что выбор невелик: буду сидеть с тобой, как верный Хатико, пока не объявится мой парабатай.

ㅤㅤ— Тогда закажи побольше пиццы, — спокойно согласился Алек.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ* 

ㅤㅤОтмокнув как следует в душе дешевого мотеля с потеками ржавчины на кране, выпив чашку ромашкового чая, который откуда-то притащил Магнус, и подкрепившись пиццей, Алек валялся на своей койке перед телеком, уныло рассматривая руны. Ему было сложно вникать в суть происходящего на экране, потому что голова кружилась, а силы истончались все сильнее и сильнее, будто он блуждал где-то на грани сна и реальности, не в силах провалиться в глубокий расслабляющий сон или удержаться в создании.

ㅤㅤВ какой-то момент прохладная ладонь Магнуса легла ему на лоб.

ㅤㅤ— Ты слишком бледный, — подытожил он. — Если хочешь, можешь взять часть моей силы.

ㅤㅤАлек схватился за его запястье, ощутив импульс, словно он делал жадные объемные глотки, которые теплой волной проскальзывали в тело, унимая дрожь и ослабленное состояние.

ㅤㅤ— Почему ты помог мне сбежать из Благого Двора и позволяешь делать это? — спросил Алек.

ㅤㅤМагнус прямо посмотрел ему в глаза, после чего ответил:

ㅤㅤ— Я не хотел бы умирать в одиночестве, как не хотел бы, чтобы мой брат подставлял себя под удар ради меня. Мне понятны твои мотивы, так что…

ㅤㅤОн замолчал, опуская взгляд на длинные цепкие пальцы Алека, сжимавшие его запястье.

ㅤㅤ— Тебе неприятно, что какой-то циничный маг прикасается к тебе? — с какой-то едкой злостью спросил Алек.

ㅤㅤ— Не сказал бы. Может, если бы ты был уродливым или жирным… А так — сойдет.

ㅤㅤЛайтвуд самодовольно улыбнулся.

ㅤㅤ— Иными словами, ты находишь меня привлекательным? — уточнил он. — Я полагал, что сумеречные охотники выше однополых отношений или отношений с представителями нижнего мира.

ㅤㅤМагнус дернул плечом.

ㅤㅤ— Я не собираюсь заводить с тобой каких бы то ни было отношений. А те проблемы, о которых ты говоришь… Ими сейчас занимаются. Те же Джейс и мой отец. Конклав больше не лишает рун за однополую любовь, что уже является неплохим таким достижением.

ㅤㅤ— Выходит, крошка Магнус, ты гей? Или бисексуал?

ㅤㅤНефилим заметно смутился. Он не привык обсуждать свою личную жизнь, тем более называть вещи своими именами, но все же отозвался с толикой бравады, избегая прямого ответа на поставленный вопрос:

ㅤㅤ— У тебя с этим какие-то проблемы?

ㅤㅤАлек улыбнулся, мягко и игриво.

ㅤㅤ— Никаких проблем, конфетка. Скорее предложение: не хочешь подарить одному умирающему магу крышесносный последний секс?

ㅤㅤМагнус резко дернулся назад от этих слов и едва не слетел с узкой кровати.

ㅤㅤ— Я не собираюсь спать с кем-то из жалости или просто так, ради утоления похоти. К тому же я уже влюблен кое в кого.

ㅤㅤАлек только фыркнул.

ㅤㅤ— Брось, детка, я не прошу у тебя заверений в вечной любви или проявления сочувствия. Ты сам сказал, что я привлекателен. Так почему бы и нет?

ㅤㅤМагнус отрицательно покачал головой.

ㅤㅤ— Я… Это… Нет.

ㅤㅤ— Так ты девственник? — заключил Алек.

ㅤㅤ— С чего ты так решил? Или ты всех, кто тебе отказывает, называешь девственниками?

ㅤㅤАлек поудобнее устроился на подушке и широко зевнул.

ㅤㅤ— Все нормально, принцесса. Если ты хранишь себя до свадьбы — дело твое.

ㅤㅤМагнус буквально побагровел.

ㅤㅤ— Перестать называть меня идиотскими приторно-ванильными прозвищами! И, представь себе, если кто-то не выпрыгивает из штанов по первому твоему зову, то это не означает отсутствия опыта. Я влюблен, ясно? И хочу делать это только с тем, кто вызывает у меня чувства.

ㅤㅤ— Судя по восторженному выражению лица, которое возникает у тебя при беседе о Джейсе, ты запал на него по самые помидоры, только вот твой дружок гетеросексуал, да еще и мутит с одной рыжеволосой фейри. Тебе ни черта не светит, кексик. А я предлагаю вполне себе неплохой вариант. Отличный секс без обязательств с чертовски сексуальным и опытным магом. К тому же Лайтвуды — своего рода легенда. Когда я помру, тебе будет чем похвастать.

ㅤㅤ— Сомнительный предмет для гордости. Судя по слухам, через твою постель прошла не одна тысяча самых разных существ. Я не хочу быть одним из…

ㅤㅤ— А ты и будешь особенным, Магнус. Ты будешь последним. К тому же, мы якобы связаны, вместе нарушили закон, и вообще история довольно крутая, можешь придумать любые подробности и стать знаменитым во всем сумеречном мире.

ㅤㅤ— Раз я могу соврать с три короба, то и спать мне с тобой не обязательно. Еще и наплету, что ты скорострел или не отличаешься впечатляющими размерами, — ухмыльнулся Магнус, — так что секса не будет, но я не против побыть сегодня твоей большой ложкой.

ㅤㅤ— Что? Это даже звучит глупо. Тебе не поверят, — проворчал Алек, но все же лег на бок, просовывая руки под подушку.

ㅤㅤМагнус накрыл их легким клетчатым одеялом и обнял Алека сзади. Тот на мгновение напрягся и что-то проворчал, но спустя пару минут расслабился, ощущая уверенное спокойствие нефилима.

ㅤㅤ— Доброй ночи, Александр, — пожелал он.

ㅤㅤЛайтвуд ничего не ответил, чуть поерзал и закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в уютное черное забытье, которого ему так не хватало.


	7. Chapter 7

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ* 

ㅤㅤ— Как очаровательно вы смотритесь. Алек, малыш, ты все такой же тошнотворный романтик, — раздался над спящими едкий голос.

ㅤㅤМагнус резко подскочил с кровати, выхватывая оставленный на полу клинок серафима.  
Женщина закатила глаза и сделала едва уловимый жест, от которого Магнуса впечатало в стену. Он попытался дернуться, но его будто тисками сдавило, нефилим даже пальцем шевельнуть был не в состоянии.

ㅤㅤАлек, дрожащий и бледный, с трудом смог сесть. Без приятного тепла и энергии Магнуса, которую Лайтвуд вытягивал по крупице, его пробрал еще больший озноб. Маг устало смотрел на гостью.

ㅤㅤ— Макс? — спросил он хрипло, после чего закашлялся.

ㅤㅤ— Разумеется, малыш, у кого еще хватило бы мозгов выпустить меня из Эдома, — женщина улыбнулась, демонстрируя ряд острых зубов с выступающими клыками. — Из всех отпрысков Лайтвуда ты единственный, кому хоть как-то повезло с мозгами, потому куда проще иметь дело с твоим братцем.

ㅤㅤ— Я… отказываюсь от… сделки, — с трудом выговорил Алек.

ㅤㅤ— О, это мило, конечно, но ты не можешь. Сделка уже заключена.

ㅤㅤОна медленно приблизилась к кровати, наблюдая, как Алек пытается встать, но падает обратно.

ㅤㅤ— Ты так жалок, — покачала головой женщина. — Позволить тебе умереть было бы куда гуманнее, но уговор есть уговор, верно?

ㅤㅤОна ухмыльнулась, после чего взяла Лайтвуда за запястье. Магнус видел, как тот закричал и выгнулся в спине, корчась в муках. Самодовольная дама, которая с ходу вызвала неприязнь у нефилима, и сама хмурилась. Эта процедура причиняла боль обоим, но помимо прочего она ослабляла магию, использованную на сумеречном охотнике.

ㅤㅤБейн, прилагая силы, дотянулся до стило и активировал несколько рун, благодаря чему смог окончательно высвободиться. Он взял свой клинок серафима и назвал его имя, активируя небесные силы этого артефакта. Благо на него никто не обращал внимания. Он ведь не более чем букашка на пути у высшего демона. К тому же эту самую букашку уродливо пришпилили к стене, точно коллекционный экземпляр редкого вида бабочки.  
Магнус спокойно оценил обстановку. Он, конечно, был не из тех, кто предпочитает наносить удар исподтишка, но тягаться с этой дамой лоб в лоб — самоубийство. Она намного сильнее рядового сумеречного охотника и многих магов, если верить словам Лидии и Макса. Потому Магнус наскоро нанес себе еще несколько рун и устремился к женщине. Поглощенная процессом передачи части своей энергии и болезненным восстановлением Алека, она не заметила, как Бейн приблизился. Его удар был точным и размеренным. Колющий, прямо в сердце.

ㅤㅤНефилим пронзил ей грудь насквозь, после чего вытащил свой клинок и отступил. Демоница обернулась, насупив брови. И в этот миг Магнус испытал истинный страх. Если ты не убил такого сильного противника с первого удара, то тебе пиздец. От тебя и мокрого места не оставят.

ㅤㅤОна собиралась что-то сказать, но более-менее пришедший в сознание Алек схватил ее за руку и начал бормотать какое-то заклинание. Женщина на мгновение перевела взгляд на Лайтвуда, что стало ее фатальной ошибкой. Магнус действовал на инстинктах: не удалось заколоть, значит нужно рубить. Он крепче обхватил рукоять клинка серафима и отсек демонице голову, неверящим взглядом наблюдая, как та катится по неровному полу, словно тяжелый мячик.

ㅤㅤ— Охуеть… — прошептал Магнус, устремляя взгляд на Алека.

ㅤㅤТот казался окрепшим и посвежевшим. Будто его восстановили по щелчку пальцев, и это не он, а кто-то другой кричал и корчился в муках на этом самом месте всего пару минут назад.

ㅤㅤ— Кто это был? — спросил Магнус, опасаясь, что снес голову не демону вовсе, а одному из магов.

ㅤㅤ— Моя мать, Мариз, — спокойно ответил Алек. — Следовало бы догадаться, что ее убьет один из Бейнов. Вашей семье на роду написано истреблять Лайтвудов.

ㅤㅤ— Я… эм… извини, — неловко пробормотал Магнус. — Точнее, прости за то, что убил твою мать, но я поступил правильно. Она была высшим демоном.

ㅤㅤ— Хватит оправдываться, — отмахнулся Алек, вставая с места. — Ты сделал мне одолжение. Неизвестно, на что согласился Макс, когда заключал с ней сделку. К тому же засунуть эту тварь обратно в Эдом было бы сложно.

ㅤㅤМагнус кивнул и неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, едва не споткнувшись о тело умерщвленного демона.

ㅤㅤ— Эм… Хочешь ее… похоронить? — предложил он.

ㅤㅤАлек только вопросительно вскинул бровь.

ㅤㅤ— Ну… она же твоя мать. Не знаю, как у вас принято.

ㅤㅤ— Я сожгу ее и помещу прах в специально зачарованную урну, чтобы она не смогла вернуться к жизни, — подытожил Лайтвуд.

ㅤㅤ— Оу… Тебе помочь с этим?

ㅤㅤ— Моя магия вернулась в полной мере, конфетка. Твои услуги больше не нужны. Теперь я снова большая ложка.

ㅤㅤАлек ухмыльнулся и блеснул небесно-голубыми глазами, призывая того же оттенка пламя, охватившее тело женщины.

ㅤㅤ— Точно, — вдруг смутился Магнус.

ㅤㅤЗа то время, что они были вместе, он привык к наличию Лайтвуда рядом. Как если бы парочка заключенных, скованная одним наручником, волею случая сбежала из тюрьмы. И вот, после продолжительных совместных скитаний, они оказались свободными и могут наконец разойтись каждый в свою сторону. Вот только Магнус не знал, куда ему податься.  
И это не считая того, что мифическая парочка заключенных успела пообжиматься во сне, что смущало сильнее всего. В конце концов, Бейн был еще совсем молод и неопытен.

ㅤㅤБлаго Алек избавил его от этих пыток, самостоятельно решив, что делать. По крайней мере в том, что касалось его самого.

ㅤㅤ— Если понадобится помощь — ты знаешь, где меня искать. Одна ответная услуга в рамках благодарности за помощь с этим.

ㅤㅤАлек кивнул в сторону кучки пепла, который некогда являлся его матерью.

ㅤㅤМаг парой легких пассов собрал останки и скрылся в портале, ему еще предстояла беседа с братом. А вот Магнус… он так и остался стоять посреди комнаты, растерянно озираясь по сторонам и пытаясь придумать, как отыскать Джейса, потому что, кроме парабатай, у него больше никого не осталось.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ* 

ㅤㅤ— Быть не может! — воскликнула Лидия. — Мальчишка действительно смог сделать это?

ㅤㅤ— Представь себе, — хмыкнула Алек. — Это стало неожиданностью для всех нас. Асмодей воспитал хорошего сумеречного охотника.

ㅤㅤ— Как раз наоборот, — хмыкнула Лидия, — иначе этот Магнус не стал бы возиться с Кругом или нарушать законы Конклава. 

ㅤㅤАлек неопределенно пожал плечами, после чего произнес:

ㅤㅤ— Меня интересует более важный вопрос. Что Макс пообещал нашей мамочке за ее помощь?

ㅤㅤНо младший Лайтвуд отрицательно покачал головой.

ㅤㅤ— Это не имеет значения. Плата была соразмерной, и я ни о чем не жалею.

ㅤㅤАлек перевел вопросительный взгляд на Лидию.

ㅤㅤ— Его магия. Мариз попросила в награду его магию, но отдать он ее должен был только после твоего исцеления.

ㅤㅤ— Магнус убил ее во время ритуала. По сути, условия до конца не исполнены, так что твоя магия должна остаться с тобой.

ㅤㅤ— Все не совсем так, — уклончиво отозвалась Лидия.

ㅤㅤАлек переводил взгляд с Лидии на Макса и обратно, ожидая пояснений.

ㅤㅤ— Не молчите же! — потребовал он. — Что произошло?

ㅤㅤ— Когда Мариз начала тебя восстанавливать, Максу стало плохо. Магия покидала его, но потом все прекратилось, скорее всего, в момент смерти вашей матери.

ㅤㅤ— Но? — с нажимом спросил Алек, когда Лидия замолчала.

ㅤㅤ— Мой резерв минимален. Я теперь едва ли не самый слабый маг в мире, — с раздражением произнес Макс.

ㅤㅤПервой реакцией Лайтвуда стала радость. Искреннее и настоящее счастье, потому что огромная сила сводила Макса с ума. Он жил периодами просветлений между помутнением рассудка. Но потом он вдруг понял. Понял, что такая сила не могла исчезнуть просто так, а перейти она могла только к одному из двух присутствовавших при гибели Мариз: к нему самому или к Магнусу.


	8. Chapter 8

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*

ㅤㅤ— Ты искал со мной встречи? — спросил Джейс.

ㅤㅤЕго плечи были расправлены, а во взгляде читалось бесстрашие и ожидание чего-то, словно Алек собирался бросить ему вызов и сражаться до последней капли крови за возможность возглавить Круг.

ㅤㅤ— Верно, — спокойно согласился Лайтвуд. — Где Магнус?

ㅤㅤДжейс не подал виду, но он ждал встречи с Верховным Магом Бруклина для обсуждения дел Круга, получения поддержки или очередных угроз.

ㅤㅤ— Я не знаю, где он, — солгал Джейс, которого Магнус отыскал несколько дней назад и уже успел поучаствовать в одной из стычек с войсками Конклава.

ㅤㅤ— Его скрывает магия фейри, а по данным нефилимов, Магнус недавно участвовал в бою. Так что давай без увиливаний, златовласка.

ㅤㅤ— И зачем он тебе? — скрестив руки на груди, поинтересовался Джейс.

ㅤㅤ— Скажем так, когда он помог сбежать одному заключенному из Аликанте, то его, Катарину и Рагнора судил Конклав. Последних казнили, а твой дружок жив, потому что мы с ним якобы связаны магически.

ㅤㅤДжейс нахмурился.

ㅤㅤ— Магнуса искали?

ㅤㅤ— Верно. Конклав интересовался, где нас можно найти. По счастливому стечению обстоятельств меня не было в стране. Но Элдетри любезно выслал мне приглашение на две персоны. Так что, если твой дружок не хочет подставить меня и себя, то пусть явится ко мне в лофт.

ㅤㅤДжейс, прищурившись, изучал Алека, взвешивая услышанное.

ㅤㅤ— Ты Верховный Маг Бруклина, к тому же Лайтвуд. Ты ненавидишь нефилимов и всегда их посылаешь. Что мешает тебе поступить так же на этот раз?

ㅤㅤ— Скажем так, желание, чтобы Конклав не совал свой нос в мои дела в ближайшее время.

ㅤㅤАлек внимательно всматривался в Джейса, пытаясь понять, рассказал ли ему Магнус о спасении Макса или нет.

ㅤㅤ— Ничего не обещаю. Я передам ему твою просьбу, но принимать решение будет он сам.

ㅤㅤАлек ухмыльнулся, полыхнув голубым пламенем глаз. В моменты его злости магия сама пробуждалась, готовая поддаться эмоциям своего носителя, вырваться из-под контроля.

ㅤㅤ— Послезавтра в полдень в моем лофте. Ему же лучше придти.

ㅤㅤДжейс ощерился, напоминая готовящегося к прыжку льва.

ㅤㅤ— Не думай, что ты можешь нам угрожать, Лайтвуд.

ㅤㅤ— Выдыхай, златовласка. Мои угрозы всегда носят более конкретный характер. Это же был просто совет. Пока что.

ㅤㅤ— Решение все равно останется за Магнусом.

ㅤㅤ— Кто бы сомневался, — закатил глаза Лайтвуд, — этот мальчишка всегда поступает так, как ему заблагорассудится, не в силах объяснить мотивов своих же действий.

ㅤㅤДжейс улыбнулся, и это была первая искренняя улыбка, которую Лайтвуд видел на губах Эрондейла.

ㅤㅤ— Тогда ты тем более понимаешь, что любые советы и угрозы бессильны.

ㅤㅤАлек кивнул, подмечая, что, возможно, он ошибался насчет этого выскочки, и тот действительно привязан к Магнусу.

ㅤㅤИх разговор был окончен, потому Лайтвуд открыл портал и переместился в лофт, надеясь, что ему не придется применять силу для встречи с Магнусом.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*

ㅤㅤ— Ты пунктуален, — улыбнулся Алек, когда в назначенное время Бейн явился к нему.

ㅤㅤ— Привет, — поздоровался в ответ Магнус, затравленно оглядываясь, будто из-за дивана вот-вот выпрыгнут Имоджен с Элдетри и прокричат: «Попался!»

ㅤㅤ— Нервничаешь? — улыбнулся Алек, делая глоток виски. Он в принципе слишком много пил, по мнению Магнуса.

ㅤㅤ— Немного. Что от нас нужно Конклаву?

ㅤㅤ— Как прозвучало «от нас», — игриво протянул Алек, — мне нравится.

ㅤㅤМагнус вскинул брови, глядя на бутылку и бокал, словно прикидывал, не перебрал ли Алек с алкоголем.

ㅤㅤ— Звучит так, будто ты заигрываешь со мной.

ㅤㅤ— Что, если так? Вдруг я решил восстановить свою позицию большой ложки.

ㅤㅤ— То есть ты реально встретился с Джейсом и выманил меня сюда, чтобы затащить в постель? Ты больной, Лайтвуд. Нет, ты просто похотливое животное! — возмутился Магнус, обвинительно тыкая в Алека пальцем. — Я, между прочим, рисковал, притаскиваясь к тебе! Через меня могут отследить местоположение Джейса!

ㅤㅤ— И это не считая того, что ты участвовал в заварушке Круга и засветил свое личико. Ко мне действительно приходили, но Лидия заверила нефилимов, что мы с тобой сейчас в Хорватии, решаем важные магические вопросы.

ㅤㅤ— Все обошлось?

ㅤㅤ— Не совсем, сладенький. Сумеречные охотники из Института Загреба навестили меня там. Я послал их, сказав, что сейчас мне не до разборок Конклава, но обещал поговорить с ними, когда вернусь в Нью-Йорк. Они приняли Макса за тебя, так что тебе повезло.

ㅤㅤМагнус прикусил губу и кивнул, лихорадочно размышляя надо всем.

ㅤㅤ— Ты подставил меня, дорогой, — произнес Алек как бы между прочим, без какой-либо обвинительной интонации в голосе.

ㅤㅤ— Я… мне жаль. Но Круг — это нечто большее, чем ты и я, чем наши проблемы с Конклавом. Тебе лучше отказаться от меня или что-то вроде того, чтобы сумеречные охотники оставили тебя в покое.

ㅤㅤ— Как прозвучало — ты и я… Мне даже нравится, — поддразнил Алек, наблюдая за Магнусом.

ㅤㅤ— Ты позвал меня, чтобы обсудить стратегию поведения с нефилимами? Так давай на ней и сконцентрируемся.

ㅤㅤ— Я уже говорил: у меня другая цель, малыш.

ㅤㅤАлек поставил бокал на полированный круглый столик и сделал шаг к Магнусу, который по инерции выхватил клинок Серафима.

ㅤㅤ— Ты всегда с боем отваживаешь поклонников? — развеселился Алек, наблюдая за растерянным и вооруженным Магнусом.

ㅤㅤ— Ты знаешь, — облизнув губы, прошептал Бейн. — Потому так старательно заманивал меня сюда.

ㅤㅤ— Что, прости? — переспросил Алек, вскидывая брови.

ㅤㅤ— Ты ненавидишь нефилимов. Всех. Даже меня. Даже в тот момент, когда я рисковал жизнью, спасая тебя, из тебя рекой лилось пренебрежение и чувство собственного превосходства. Но не сегодня. Ты слишком пытаешься мне понравиться. 

ㅤㅤ— Догадливый ублюдок, — раздался голос Макса, вышедшего из спальни, примыкавшей в гостиной.

ㅤㅤАлек лишь закатил глаза на поспешные действия брата.

ㅤㅤОни действительно были в Хорватии, навещали одного знакомого мага, который помогал исследовать силы Алека и проверять изменения в них. Они так ничего и не обнаружили, из чего следовало, что магия Макса передалась нефилиму. Вот только тот не желал выходить на контакт с Алеком, а вездесущий Конклав сыграл им на руку, оказавшись идеальной приманкой.

ㅤㅤ— Не стоит нервничать, малыш, — посоветовал Алек. — Мне просто нужно кое-что проверить.

ㅤㅤ— Держитесь от меня подальше! Вы оба, — велел Магнус, осторожно отступая к двери. Клинок в его руках замерцал, готовый к бою.

ㅤㅤ— А что насчет меня? — послышался за спиной нефилима веселый голос Лидии Бранвел. Черт! Следовало бы догадаться, что она тоже будет здесь.

ㅤㅤОбъективно Магнус понимал, что ему не справиться с тремя магами, но он не был бы собой, если бы добровольно опустил клинок. Потому предпочел поступать на опережение. Если он обернется — его атакуют Лайтвуды, если же не сделает этого, то Лидия расправится с ним. Так как Алек и Макс были на виду, Магнус предпочел направить клинок на Лидию. К тому же она находилась ближе прочих, и если Бранвелл приготовилась атаковать, так у него будет возможность избежать ее чар.

ㅤㅤМагнус действовал быстро и умело. Он развернулся, отскакивая с того места, на котором стоял, чтобы избежать направленных атак, после чего продолжил движение, направляясь к Лидии, на руках которой плясали молнии. Постоянно меняя траекторию, Магнус приблизился к ней, вдыхая запах грозы, который не ощущался на расстоянии. 

ㅤㅤЛидия произнесла какое-то заклятие и молнии, сорвавшись с ее рук, начали плясать вокруг девушки, то и дело сталкиваясь между собой и рикошетом отлетая в разные стороны. Бранвелл будто заперла себя в клетке, прорваться сквозь которую можно было лишь ощутив разряд тока. Но Магнус не отчаивался и предпочел все так же, меняя траекторию, двинуться к двери. Макс запустил в него фаерболом, а часть молний, бивших вокруг Лидии, понеслись в сторону Магнуса. Единственный, кто его не атаковал, был Алек, потому нефилим потерял его из виду и не заметил, как тот переместился порталом. Бейну удалось уклониться от молний и отразить клинком фаербол, но стоило ему развернуться, как он очутился нос к носу с Алеком. Тот произнес связывающее заклятие, хватая Магнуса за плечи.

ㅤㅤКрепкий магический кокон плотно спеленал нефилима, но что-то пошло не так, потому что эти же чары повязали и Алека.

ㅤㅤ— Какого черта… — пробормотал Лайтвуд, не в силах оторвать ладоней от плечей Магнуса.

ㅤㅤЕго глаза засияли как никогда ярко, он смотрел на Магнуса и видел янтарные всполохи в его радужке. Их прошибало насквозь невиданной силой, от которой активировались все руны на теле Бейна, а магия Алека начала неконтролируемо метаться по комнате, активируя случайные заклинания и вызывая разрушения.

ㅤㅤ— Это не ты, а мы оба! — произнес Лайтвуд, растерянно наблюдая за тем, как проявляется их новая сила.


	9. Chapter 9

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*

ㅤㅤМакс нервно метался по комнате, то и дело хватаясь за голову.

ㅤㅤ— Как так вышло, что мальчишка нас обставил? — в сотый раз спросил он.

ㅤㅤ— Его руны активировались, что позволило ему… сбежать, — ответила Лидия, тактично проглатывая слова «вырубить Алека».

ㅤㅤКто бы мог подумать, что маленький нефилим сможет уделать Верховного Мага Бруклина?

ㅤㅤ— Я не был к этому готов, — возразил Алек, защищаясь.

ㅤㅤ— И где нам теперь его искать? — спросил Макс.

ㅤㅤ— Я бы лучше озаботилась вопросом: есть ли возможность забрать твои силы обратно? — резонно заметила Лидия.

ㅤㅤ— Асмодей, — предложил Алек, потирая ушибленную голову. — Он может знать, как найти сына.

ㅤㅤ— Что если он убьет его? — предположил Макс. — Нет никаких гарантий… У него же Кодекс вместо сердца. Не удивлюсь, если Магнуса пустят в расход. Только если меня им не под силу было убить, то малыша нефилима устранить куда проще.

ㅤㅤ— Этот малыш нефилим вырубил Алека и сбежал от нескольких магов, — хмыкнула Лидия. — Я бы не стала так за него волноваться. К тому же, если создать давление со всех сторон, то ему просто некуда будет деться.

ㅤㅤ— К чему ты клонишь? — прищурившись, уточнил Алек.

ㅤㅤ— Скажем так, я знаю, как вбить клинья между нашими парабатай. Если красиво все организовать, то нашему парню некуда будет пойти.

ㅤㅤ— Допустим, он станет не нужен Кругу и его объявят в розыск нефилимы, что дальше? — со вздохом произнес Алек. — Он не доверяет нам, а после сегодняшнего приема тем более будет держаться от нас подальше.

ㅤㅤЛидия улыбнулась той улыбкой, которая одновременно включала в себя убийственную снисходительность и коварство.

ㅤㅤ— Потому что ты, дорогой, засунешь свой характер куда подальше и будешь вести себя с нашим парнем так, словно ты самый милый маг на свете.

ㅤㅤЕсли бы взглядом можно было испепелять, то от Лидии не осталось бы ничего.

ㅤㅤ— Нет, — отрезал он. — Я не Асмодей и никогда не стану опускаться до подобного уровня.

ㅤㅤ— У мальчика часть силы Макса, — напомнила Лидия. — Ты не хуже меня знаешь, чем это чревато. И если ты готов к безумию и желанию убивать, то Магнус столкнется с этим впервые. А мы не имеем ни малейшего представления о том, каким образом его ангельское начало отреагирует на демоническую магию. Он нам нужен. Причем не ради Макса, не ради прихоти. Он опасен, Алек. Ты же понимаешь это, верно?

ㅤㅤ— Тогда почему именно я должен разыгрывать мать Терезу? Я, блядь, далек от твоего вселенского терпения.

ㅤㅤЛидия мельком взглянула на Макса, стараясь высказать свою мысль достаточно мягко, чтобы не задеть его чувств.

ㅤㅤ— Вы с Магнусом куда ближе, чем я или твой брат. Вы заключили сделку, вместе сбежали от нас, делили одну постель на двоих. Это определенным образом сближает.

ㅤㅤ— Ты забыла упомянуть, что я пытался его задержать, а он огрел меня по голове и сделал ноги.

ㅤㅤ— Не тупи, Алек! — огрызнулся Макс. — Лидия намекает на то, что ты интересен этому нефилиму. В сексуальном плане. Так что иди, завали его и очаруй. Если проводить параллели, то сделай с ним то же самое, что сделал со мной Асмодей. Влюби в себя и приручи, чтобы он ел у тебя с руки и слушал, раскрыв рот.

ㅤㅤАлек неприязненно поморщился от слов брата.

ㅤㅤ— Я, конечно, далеко не ангел, но опускаться до такого уровня не горю желанием.

ㅤㅤ— Он может навредить окружающим, навредить себе, — вновь начала увещевать Лидия. — Представь себе, что может сделать с силой Макса тот, кто не умеет ею пользоваться.

ㅤㅤ— Окей, найти Магнуса, толково с ним поговорить — это я понимаю. Но зачем мне пытаться его соблазнить?

ㅤㅤ— Чтобы он был послушным мальчиком, — пояснил Макс. — То, на что я был готов ради Асмодея… Его влияние на меня не шло ни в какое сравнение с твоим. Семья — хорошо, но любовь лишает последних мозгов.

ㅤㅤ— К тому же ты явно его тип. Я видела, как он смотрит на тебя, как рискует жизнью ради тебя, — добавила Лидия.

ㅤㅤ— Нет, Лидс, я не стану совращать этого мальчишку в угоду вам и каким-то вашим планам на его счет.

ㅤㅤ— Окей, — легко согласился Макс, не позволив Лидии и рта раскрыть, — тогда сделай это в угоду себе. Я же вижу, что ты хотел бы натянуть его. Так дай себе волю. Только не посылай его сразу же, позволь быть рядом. Остальное мы возьмем на себя.

ㅤㅤЛидия и Алек скептически восприняли слова Макса, но озвучивать этого не стали.

ㅤㅤ— Хорошо, давайте отложим этот разговор на крайний случай, — закрыла тему Бранвелл. — В конце концов, мы понятия не имеем, где искать Магнуса. Так что сосредоточим свое внимание на этом.

ㅤㅤ— Делайте, что считаете нужным, а я умываю руки, — заключил Алек, открывая портал.

ㅤㅤ— Куда ты? — спросил Макс.

ㅤㅤ— В Охотничью Луну. Мне нужно как следует надраться и спустить пар.

ㅤㅤ— Постарайся не ужираться в стельку, — посоветовала ему Лидия. — Тебе опасно терять контроль сейчас.

ㅤㅤАлек не стал ее слушаться и просто шагнул в портал, уносясь подальше от своих проблем.

ㅤㅤ— Что будем делать? — спросил Макс.

ㅤㅤ— Я дружу с одной фейри, которая является лучшей подругой Клэри. Поделюсь с ней некоторыми сплетнями о чувствах Магнуса к Джейсу. Клэри всегда была ревнивой, надеюсь сыграть на этом. А тебе следует поговорить с Асмодеем.

ㅤㅤМакс скривился так, будто только что сожрал целый килограмм лимонов.

ㅤㅤ— Я не хочу его видеть. Не хочу, Лидс, — запричитал он.

ㅤㅤ— Ты все еще его любишь? — с участием спросила та.

ㅤㅤ— Не знаю. Я не думал об этом, и не собираюсь… Просто хочу забыть.

ㅤㅤ— Макс, — Лидия подошла к нему и крепко обняла. Они простояли пару минут, после чего девушка отстранилась и с непоколебимой твердостью произнесла, — тебе придется. Только ты можешь убедить его в том, что Магнус опасен.

ㅤㅤ— Кажется, теперь я понимаю, почему Алек так взбесился, — скривившись, произнес он.

ㅤㅤЛидия пытливо изучала его, дожидаясь принятия решения. В итоге Макс сдался и кивнул, пробубнив:

ㅤㅤ— Я отправлю ему огненное послание.

ㅤㅤ— Вот и молодец, — одобрительно произнесла Бранвелл, направляясь к своей сумочке, из которой извлекла телефон. Она торопливо набрала сообщение своей приятельнице фейри, поглядывая, как Макс неуверенно составляет огненное послание Асмодею.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*

ㅤㅤМакс стоял у Бруклинского моста. Раньше они с Асмодеем часто встречались именно здесь, потому он посчитал это достаточно забавным — встретиться в их месте. Их уже нет, может, и не было вовсе. А мост по-прежнему стоит, как стоял.

ㅤㅤ— Здравствуй, Макс, — послышался напряженный голос.

ㅤㅤ— Привет, — устало выдохнул он в ответ.

ㅤㅤ— Зачем ты меня позвал?

ㅤㅤМакс впился короткими ногтями в ладони, чтобы отрезвить голову, удержать себя в руках. Ему хотелось ударить этого нефилима. Не магией или заклятием, а по-человечески — кулаком в лицо. За все столетия за плечами Макс влюблялся лишь однажды. И эта любовь оказалась фатальной. Жестокой и беспощадной. Потому он не хотел больше видеть Асмодея. Никогда в жизни. Едва они разберутся с остатками его сил, как Макс соберется и уедет как можно дальше от Нью-Йорка. Как можно дальше от Асмодея.

ㅤㅤ— Хотел поговорить о твоем сыне, — неохотно ответил Макс, концентрируясь на цели их встречи.

ㅤㅤ— Что же с моим сыном? — спросил Асмодей, не выдавая каких-либо эмоций.

ㅤㅤ— У него моя магия. Не полностью, но большая ее часть. Ты и сам помнишь, на что она способна, так что я решил предупредить тебя, как отца.

ㅤㅤ— Я не верю тебе, это невозможно. Магнус не маг, он не смог бы забрать твои силы.

ㅤㅤМакс обернулся с ехидной улыбкой, глядя на Асмодея.

ㅤㅤ— А я и не говорил, что он сделал это умышленно. Просто, скажем так, убил одного верховного демона не в то время. Стечение обстоятельств. Воля случая. Называй, как хочешь. Но суть в том, что ты вновь перед выбором, Асм. Моя непомерная сила и сопутствующее ей безумие — все это принадлежит твоему сыну. И как ты поступишь на этот раз? Достаточно ли ты любишь сына, чтобы спасти его, или не нарушишь Кодекс и доложишь Конклаву? Это будет сложный выбор, Асм, или ты все такое же бесчувственное создание, как и раньше, и тебе плевать на Магнуса?

ㅤㅤЛицо Асмодея оставалось нечитаемым, только плотно сжатая линия губ выдавала наличие хоть каких-то эмоций.

ㅤㅤ— Ты сделал это специально? Решил отомстить мне через сына? — обвинительным тоном произнес он.

ㅤㅤМакс рассмеялся и покачал головой, прикрыв глаза.

ㅤㅤ— Каким же отвратительным мудаком ты меня представляешь! Серьезно, Асм? Не противно было целовать того, кто вызывает в тебе такие эмоции? Ненависть, омерзение. Эй, а ведь у тебя есть сын! Тебя хотя бы интересовали мужчины, или все было лишь заданием Конклава? Ты позволял мне прикасаться к себе, представляя кого-то другого? Может, это была мать Магнуса?

ㅤㅤАсмодей не повелся на эту подначку и ничего не ответил, молча глядя на Макса. Он выжидал, когда их беседа вернется в конструктивное русло. 

ㅤㅤ— А, впрочем, похер, — отмахнулся Макс. — Какая разница, верно, Асм? Кто прошлое помянет и все такое. Мне мои глаза еще дороги. Тем более, тебя всегда так восхищал их цвет, что, возможно, тоже было ложью. Но сейчас это уже не важно. Ты давно живешь дальше. Даже не вспоминаешь влюбленного в тебя идиота. Или, вернее будет сказать, чудовище. Я же чудовище, да? Хотя стоп. Теперь уже нет. Потому что моей магии больше нет. Она у Магнуса. Так что беги, Асм. Ищи своего сыночка.

ㅤㅤБейн невозмутимо посмотрел на Макса, после чего произнес ровным безэмоциональным голосом:

ㅤㅤ— С магией или нет, твоя эмоциональная неустойчивость так и осталась с тобой.

ㅤㅤ— Знаешь, если бы ты был вынужден встретиться лицом к лицу с человеком, растоптавшим твои чувства, расхуярившим твое сердце в хлам, с человеком, сломавшим твою жизнь, ты бы тоже был малость не в себе.

ㅤㅤ— Я проверю Магнуса, но если окажется, что ты солгал…

ㅤㅤ— О! Угрозы! Так хотя бы честнее, когда прямо в лицо, а не лживая любовь. Выяснил, как меня убить? Или снова посадишь на пару десятков лет в камеру? Давай же, Асм, говори, что ты сделаешь со мной? — последние слова Макс прокричал, привлекая к себе внимание зевак. В отличии от Асмодея, скрывшего себя руной, маг стоял у всех на виду.

ㅤㅤ— Тебе нужно остыть, — посоветовал Бейн, разворачиваясь и направляясь обратно в Институт.

ㅤㅤ— Что, так и оставишь меня одного? Вдруг я натворю бед?

ㅤㅤНо Асмодей даже не обернулся, потому что знал, что по его приказу нефилимы будут следить за Максом. Они уже следят. 

ㅤㅤ— Я хотя бы немного тебе нравился? — обессилено спросил Макс, едва сдерживая рвущуюся наружу обиду и боль. — Или все было ложью? От начала и до конца?

ㅤㅤАсмодей обернулся и посмотрел на него, на едва сдерживаемые слезы Макса, на покрывшееся красными пятнами гнева лицо, на его нервно подрагивающие губы. Но Асмодей ничего не ответил. Просто развернулся и пошел дальше, оставив Макса одного.

ㅤㅤ— Будь ты проклят, Бейн! — услышал он. — Будь ты навечно проклят, сукин сын!


	10. Chapter 10

***

— Что, Маггс, размяк без тренировок? — скалясь, спросил Джейс, поигрывая двумя короткими палками в руках.

— Держи карман шире, — ответил ему Магнус, рывком поднимаясь с места.

Джейс, конечно, уложил его на лопатки, но дело было не в отсутствии тренировок, а в том, что Магнус сдерживал себя, опасаясь проявить свои новые способности. Хотя если сравнивать их уровень, то Джейс всегда был лучшим бойцом, причем не только лучше Магнуса, но и многих других.

Между ними завязалась новая схватка. Джейс, как и всегда, действовал быстро и максимально эффективно. Каждое его движение было не просто выверенным и отточенным, но еще и просчитанным до последнего миллиметра. Магнус уворачивался, как мог, но в повседневной жизни он предпочитал сражение на дальней дистанции, потому удары Джейса приходились по цели.

В какой-то момент ярость от собственного бессилия затопила его разум, и Магнус почувствовал, как руна активируется сама собой. Следующий удар Джейса пришелся по воздуху, Магнус ловко ушел в сторону, перехватил инициативу и, сделав подсечку, повалил Джейса на татами.

— Ну, и кто теперь сверху? — пошутил Бейн, пару раз приподняв брови.

— Вот уж никогда не интересовался твоей позицией, бро, — хмыкнул Джейс, пытаясь перевести разговор в иное русло и не заострять внимание на собственном проигрыше.

Магнус безразлично пожал плечами, делая пару танцевальных па.

— Ты в целом моей личной жизнью не интересуешься.

— Потому что ее у тебя нет, — парировал Джейс, нанося очередной удар.

Расслабившийся Магнус не ожидал столь быстрого нападения, потому здорово подставился — и Джейс в очередной раз сбил его с ног.

— Будь всегда начеку, бро. Не устаю тебе это повторять.

Он подал Магнусу руку и, когда тот ухватился, помог ему подняться.

— Джейс? — послышался нервный голос Клэри.

— Привет, — расплылся тот в довольной улыбке и направился к своей девушке.

— Мне нужно с тобой поговорить, — потребовала она.

— Не буду вам мешать, — отозвался Магнус, намереваясь уйти.

— Нет! Останься. Мы поговорим с Джейсом, после чего кое-что обсудим все вместе.

Магнус кивнул, хмурясь. Обычно он совершенно не интересовал Клэри. Но раз она попросила подождать, то ему не сложно.

Джейс же вышел вместе с ней в раздевалку, где намеревался как следует пообжиматься, прежде чем Клэри расскажет, зачем пришла. Но она жестко уперлась ладонями ему в грудь и потребовала:

— Сначала поговорим, потом все остальное.

— Хорошо, — Джейс послушно скрестил руки на груди. — Что-то случилось?

— Случилось. Дело в Магнусе.

Джейс нахмурился и явно заволновался, так как тон Клэри не оставлял сомнений в том, что принесенные ею новости не относятся к хорошим.

— Что с Магнусом?

— Какие отношения вас связывают?

— Он мой друг и парабатай. Мы почти братья.

— Почти?

— К чему ты клонишь? Магнус выступает против Круга? Он двойной агент Конклава?

— Он влюблен в тебя, Джейс.

— Чушь полнейшая. Мы вместе с самого детства, Магнус — мой друг, не более того.

— Это правда. Спроси у него самого, если не веришь мне.

— Да без проблем, Клэри! Идем, он все тебе прояснит.

— Джейс, ты же понимаешь, что фейри не могут лгать? Что я бы не сказала этих слов, если бы не была уверена в их истинности. 

— Понимаю, а еще понимаю, что тебя могли ввести в заблуждение. Так ты хочешь развеять все сомнения и узнать правду? — Джейс протянул ей руку.

Клэри упрямо поджала губы, но крепко обхватила тоненькими пальчиками ладонь Джейса.

— Вы быстро, — с явным намерением подколоть Джейса проговорил Магнус, когда влюбленные вернулись к нему.

— Маггс, помоги мне разубедить Клэри. Она ошибается, и только ты можешь развеять ее опасения, — проговорил Джейс.

— Подожди! — велела Клэри, приближаясь к Магнусу. Она сунула кончики пальцев в висящий на поясе пурпурный мешочек, зацепила ими хранящуюся в нем пыльцу и сдула ее в сторону Магнуса.

Тот закашлялся, ощущая, как неприятный порошок оседает в легких и на языке.

— Что это за гадость? — поинтересовался он.

— Истина, — ответила Клэри. — Ты не сможешь солгать, пока длится действие этого порошка.

— И сколько же оно длится? — спросил Магнус, отыскивая глазами циферблат электронных часов, расположенных над входом в тренировочный зал.

— Семь часов, — отозвалась Клэри.

Магнус присвистнул, прикидывая, что ему придется быть откровенным где-то до половины второго ночи.

— Так вот, бро, ты влюблен в кого-нибудь сейчас? — спросил Джейс.

В сознании Бейна сам собой всплыл образ Александра Лайтвуда. Красивого, утонченного, колкого и неприступного мага. Но Магнус сам изгнал это видение, усилием воли концентрируясь на образе Джейса.

— Не тот вопрос! — вклинилась Клэри, не позволив Магнусу и рта раскрыть. — Я узнала, что ты влюблен в Джейса. Это правда или ложь?

— Правда, — честно ответил Магнус, не в силах увильнуть от ответа.

— Ты его парабатай, вам запрещены подобные отношения! — ревниво прошипела Клэри.

— А у нас и нет никаких отношений, — тут же вклинился Джейс. — Тебе не о чем волноваться!

Но Клэри ловко подцепила пальчиками очередную горсточку порошка и щедро сдобрила им голову Джейса. Тот закашлялся, пытаясь сделать нормальный вдох.

— Ты знал о его чувствах? — спросила она.

— С самого начала, — вырвалось у Джейса.

— Почему ты не поговорил с ним?

— Это… — Джейс молчал, отчаянно сражаясь с последствиями магии фейри. Его лицо покраснело, а жестко стиснутые желваки затряслись.

— Фрей, ослабь хватку. Ничего такого между нами нет и не было, — тут же произнес Магнус, который не хотел видеть мучений Джейса.

— Отвечай, сейчас же, — непреклонно потребовала Клэри.

— Мне было выгодно играть на его чувствах, — слова полились из Джейса против воли. — Магнус слишком чтил закон и своего отца, мне потребовалось много времени, чтобы заставить его делать то, что мне нужно. И во многом это удалось сделать лишь из-за его влюбленности. Иначе он так и остался бы ходячим кодексом, как и его отец.

Магнусу показалось, что он слышит, как шумные волны яростно бьются о скалы, но это кровь стучала у него в висках. Предательство Джейса было неожиданным и слишком жестоким. Он использовал его, как и говорил Алек. Магнус в отчаянии посмотрел на Джейса и Клэри, размышляя, использует ли его парабатай и эту девчонку тоже? Все на кон, лишь бы добиться успеха. Лишь бы Круг достиг своих целей. А ведь Джейс часто повторял эти слова. Просто Магнус был слишком глуп: он полагал, что стоит выше Круга, ведь они парабатай. Но для Джейса нет ничего важнее этого чертового Круга.

Ему захотелось исчезнуть. Оказаться как можно дальше от Джейса и Клэри, от этого места, от всего дерьма, которое его окружало. Боль предательства затмевала рассудок. Магнус, сам не понимая, зачем, вытащил стило и нарисовал руну прямо в воздухе.

— Что это он делает? — спросила Клэри.

— Понятия не имею, — пробормотал Джейс.

Перед Магнусом открылся портал, в который он вошел без колебаний.


	11. Chapter 11

***

Магнус осмотрелся, пытаясь понять, где он оказался. Знакомые стены кабинета главы Института заметно успокоили его.

— Сын? — удивленно спросил Асмодей, во все глаза таращась на Магнуса. — Как ты здесь очутился?

— Начертил руну, которая открыла мне портал, — честно ответил он, потому что порошок фейри не позволял лгать. В итоге все то, что Магнус тщательно скрывал, получило огласку. Сначала Джейс с Клэри увидели все сами, теперь он признался во всем отцу.

— О чем ты говоришь? Подобной руны не существует.

— Я получил часть сил Макса Лайтвуда, когда убил высшего демона, которому должны были достаться его способности по заключенной между ними сделке.

Асмодей молча смотрел на сына с каким-то трагическим выражением лица.

— Иными словами, Макс больше не представляет угрозы?

Магнус неопределенно повел плечом, раздумывая над ответом.

— Думаю, на уровне обычного мага, но это не точно.

— А что насчет тебя? — спросил Асмодей.

— Не знаю, — честно признался Магнус. — Когда моя сила активировалась, то я смог уйти от трех магов.

Он был слишком уставшим, измотанным и разбитым. Парабатай использовал его, знал о его чувствах. А еще эта Клэри с ее вопросами и магическим порошком…

— В таком случае, мы отправимся в город Костей.

— Что? Зачем? — нахмурился Магнус.

— Нам стоит показать тебя безмолвным братьям, чтобы определить, представляешь ли ты опасность для окружающих и себя самого.

Магнус колебался несколько секунд. Ему не хотелось в город Костей или к безмолвным братьям, не хотелось проходить осмотр, что-то там определять и решать. Но ему некуда было податься. Часть его друзей мертвы. Про Джейса и думать не хотелось. Кроме отца и сумеречных охотников Магнусу ничего не оставалось. И раз ты назвался нефилимом, то нужно подчиняться приказам.

— Мне бы этого не хотелось, но если ты приказываешь, — честно признался Магнус, с надеждой глядя на отца.

— Идем, — кивнул Асмодей, поднимаясь из-за стола.

***

Город Костей встретил их своей мрачной и пугающей атмосферой. Впрочем, любого, кто наведывался сюда, обвивал мистический холод, будто мертвецы дышали в затылок, ожидая, что визитер вот-вот споткнется, упадет, совершит ошибку — и тогда они подхватят. Но не для того, чтобы помочь или поддержать, а чтобы утащить с собой, в место, которое едва ли понравится непрошеному гостю.

Асмодей коротко рассказал о сути их визита, и Магнуса ввели в специальный зал, где на постаменте лежал меч душ, а вокруг него столпились безмолвные братья, готовые выяснить, что же творится с Магнусом.

Ему велели встать в центр и нанесли на лоб несколько рун, после чего безмолвный брат Захария погрузился в сознание Магнуса. В помещении царила сосредоточенная тишина, только отблеск меча душ, сопровождаемый тихим гулом, нарушал этот идеальный покой. Даже пришедшие вместе с Асмодеем сумеречные охотники благоговейно помалкивали.

Брат Захария, старательно пытавшийся проникнуть в глубины разума Магнуса, издал странный задушенный звук, после чего его отбросило словно ударной волной.

— Что случилось? — спросил сбитый с толку Магнус, поднимаясь с колен. — Вы в порядке?

Прочие безмолвные братья попадали на месте, будто их скосило единым порывом. Сумеречные охотники выхватили оружие.

— Спокойнее, Магнус, — проговорил Асмодей, доставая клинок из ножен. — Сдайся, и мы не причиним тебе вреда.

— Что значит сдайся? — со злостью ответил Магнус, сверкая золотистой радужкой. — Я сам пришел сюда, не под конвоем.

— Тихо, сынок, не кипятись, — Асмодей выудил из-за пояса наручники с ангельскими рунами, которые сковывали магию нижнемирцев.

— Зачем это, отец? — спросил он. — Я же пришел с миром, я делал все, о чем ты меня просил!

В этот момент Магнус сделал шаг в сторону Асмодея, и один из нефилимов выпустил в него стрелу. Руны скорости и уклонения активировались, позволяя Магнусу без труда увернуться, но резкое движение подтолкнуло всех прочих охотников напасть на него.

— Стойте! — приказал им Асмодей, но в гуще сражения его никто не услышал.

Магнус схватил меч душ — единственное оружие, которым ему удалось без труда завладеть — и начал прорубать себе путь к выходу из города Костей. Его магия удивительным образом перекликалась с этим артефактом, а охотники, не желавшие повредить одно из орудий смерти, стали атаковать не так яростно, как раньше, благодаря чему Магнус оттеснил их от коридора, ведущего обратно в Нью-Йорк. Больше ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как пуститься наутек.

У самого порога он бросил меч душ, не желая похищать один из важнейших артефактов нефилимов. Очутившись снаружи, Магнус достал стило, вспоминая руну, благодаря которой сбежал от Клэри и Джейса. Только в этот раз он четко представлял, куда хочет переместиться.

***

День Алека Лайтвуда не задался, как и большая часть текущего столетия. Он умудрился крупно повздорить с Максом и Лидией, потому что те решили объявить Совету Магов о возвращении Лайтвуда, что неминуемо привело бы к проблемам с Конклавом. По сути, их желание нивелирует все старания Алека по вызволению Макса из его камеры. Многим проще было бы взять другое имя, залечь на дно на пару столетий, пока правящая верхушка нефилимов не сменится.

А ведь Макс успел нажить себе врагов и среди нижнемирцев, черт бы его побрал! Вот только теперь с ним нет той силы, которая оберегала его, что делало возвращение еще более опасным. Но Лидия поддержала Макса в этой безумной затее, ссылаясь на то, что многим уже известно о том, что его освободили.

В общем, слово за слово, и ссора вышла из-под контроля. Потому Алек сидел в своем изрядно потрепанном лофте, потягивал виски и ненавидел весь мир. За этим занятием он даже не думал о том, насколько ослабла магия его брата. Раньше подобная вспышка гнева Макса могла уничтожить все здание на корню, как это вышло незадолго до его заточения. Но теперь… даже лофт не полностью пострадал.

— Привет, — услышал Алек недовольный голос Магнуса Бейна.

Он устало посмотрел на нефилима, подмечая его потрепанный и раздосадованный вид. Алек щелкнул пальцами, призывая бокал с коктейлем, который возник перед Магнусом.

— Твое здоровье, — ответил Алек, делая очередной глоток виски.

— Почему ты постоянно пьешь? — спросил Магнус, тем не менее взяв предложенный ему коктейль.

— Я бессмертный, сладенький. Моей печени ничто не грозит.

Магнус кивнул, делая небольшой глоток, от которого он поморщился. В его возрасте ему еще не продавали алкоголь, а, учитывая ритм жизни нефилимов с их вечными тренировками и борьбой… некоторые не доживали до 21.

— Сладкий… и горький, — подытожил Магнус.

— Прямо как ты. Моя голова все еще припоминает тебе нашу последнюю встречу.

Бейн заметно разволновался, словно только теперь вспомнил, при каких обстоятельствах они с Алеком виделись в последний раз.

— Я… мне очень жаль! Правда! Извини. Мне просто было страшно. Я не хотел, чтобы окружающие узнали о моей магии, но… теперь уже не важно.

— Магия не стило. Ее так просто в кармане не спрячешь.

— Если бы не Клэри Фрей с ее порошком истины, то никаких проблем бы не возникло.

— А что за проблемы?

Алек даже отставил свой бокал на столик, настолько ему было интересно узнать историю Магнуса.

— Она знает, Джейс знает, отец знает, нефилимы…

— Асмодей? Удивительно, как он еще не посадил тебя в камеру или не отволок к безмолвным братьям на опыты, — перебил Алек, ухмыляясь и покачивая головой.

— А он и отволок. Просто я не захотел там остаться, — с каким-то вызовом ответил ему Магнус, а потом, ведомый действием порошка Клэри, спросил, — как тебе удается? Почему ты знаешь моего отца и Джейса лучше меня самого, хотя я провел всю свою жизнь с ними. Бок о бок. А в итоге… — он вздохнул и заткнулся. — Прости за идиотские вопросы, мне стыдно за них. И если бы не магия фейри, я бы не выбалтывал все направо и налево.

Алек прищурился, смекая, что к чему, после чего неторопливо поднялся.

— Мне не одна сотня лет, Магнус. Жизненный опыт учит разбираться в людской породе. Но что произошло с Джейсом и Асмодеем?

— Джейс признался, что ему было известно о моих чувствах. Он использовал меня. А отец… он отволок меня в город Костей.

— Асмодей всегда руководствуется кодексом. В первую очередь он глава Института, и только потом уже отец и человек. В свое время он был влюблен в Макса. Что бы этот черствый болван не говорил, но я видел это. Он сходил по нему с ума. А когда Макс убил невинных, не специально, просто из-за нелепого стечения обстоятельств, ни один мускул на лице Асмодея не дрогнул. Он предал его суду. Он заточил его в той ужасной дыре.

— Но как же моя мама?

— Мне жаль, малыш, но жену Асмодею выбирал твой дедушка. Что касается Джейса, то он типичный представитель своей семьи. Истинная порода Эрондейлов. Жадный до власти, хитрый, бессердечный…

— Хватит! Прекрати! — вскипел Магнус, теряя контроль над своими силами. Его глаза окрасились золотом, и вокруг прошелся разряд электричества.

Но Алека подобные вспышки не напугали. Он улыбнулся и спросил:

— В тебе говорит влюбленный мальчишка или верный парабатай? Скажи, Магнус, так ли ты влюблен в Джейса, как всегда считал?

— Нет, — с запинкой признался Магнус. Собственные слова испугали его, он широко распахнул глаза и изумленно уставился на Алека.

Эта волна удивления вернула ему привычный темно-карий цвет глаз, а сверкавшие в лофте вспышки тут же стихли.

— Вот видишь, — Алек все еще улыбался, приближаясь к Магнусу. — Но тебя ведь кое-кто заинтересовал, не так ли?

Магнус нервно кивнул и тяжело сглотнул, понимая, к чему клонит Алек.

— Назови имя того, кто тебя привлекает сейчас, Магнус. Я хочу услышать его.

— Алек. Александр Лайтвуд, — нехотя признался он, вспыхивая от смущения.

— И чего бы тебе хотелось от меня? Или со мной? — продолжил расспрашивать Алек, наслаждаясь реакцией Магнуса.

— Объятий. Крепких и нежных. И чтобы ты позаботился обо мне, потому что я слишком устал ото всего этого дерьма, — слова полились рекой, будто прорвало плотину. И Магнус говорил, быстро, сбивчиво, но от самого сердца. — Но я не доверяю тебе, Александр. Ты слишком холоден, слишком прозорлив. Такие, как ты, всегда думают в первую очередь головой. Даже когда твоего брата арестовали и заточили, ты все хорошенько обдумал, просчитал и лишь потом отправился на миссию.

— Но, несмотря на мою холодность и расчетливость, я тебе нравлюсь?

— Да, — твердо и с каким-то вызовом ответил Магнус.

— И ты хочешь, чтобы я поцеловал тебя?

В этот момент Магнус впервые замолк, смущенный и сбитый с толку, но магия фейри вынудила его дать честный ответ.

— Да, — сказал он, нервно разглядывая пол.

Алек самодовольно ухмыльнулся и, отодвигая манжету, посмотрел на наручные часы.

— Когда закончится действие пыльцы?

— Около двух ночи.

— Что ж, тогда в этот раз твоя очередь быть маленькой ложкой.

— Что? — Магнус удивленно уставился на Алека.

— Я буду тебя крепко обнимать и оберегать твой сон, как ты и хотел.

— И ты больше никак не воспользуешься тем, что Клэри сделала со мной?

— Ты считаешь меня большим ублюдком, чем я есть, сладенький, — хмыкнул Алек, открывая позади Магнуса портал и толкая его в открывшуюся брешь.

Они в мгновение ока перенеслись в спальню Алека, очутившись рядом с его огромной кроватью.

— И даже соблазнять не будешь? — настороженно спросил Магнус.

— А тебе бы этого хотелось? — с любопытством произнес Алек.

— Да. И нет. Я боюсь, что после всего мои чувства к тебе перерастут в нечто большее. И мне страшно. Но я… я хочу тебя, Александр.

Магнус заметно храбрился и старался смотреть ему в глаза, но при этом полыхал всеми оттенками смущения.

Алек привлек его к себе и игриво чмокнул в кончик носа.

— Вернемся к обсуждению этой темы позже, когда ты не сможешь все свалить на магию фейри. А пока мы просто поспим.

— Хорошо, — Магнус не смог скрыть своего разочарования, смешанного с облегчением.

Когда они устроились на этой несуразно огромной кровати и Магнус ощутил крепкие, надежные объятия Алека, он значительно расслабился и даже пробормотал, улыбаясь:

— Это становится традицией.

Алек ничего ему не ответил, только притянул Магнуса ближе, испытывая странное умиротворение. Что ж, спать вместе не такая уж и плохая традиция.


	12. Chapter 12

Пробуждение Алека было резким и не особенно приятным: одно из защитных заклинаний буквально выволокло его в реальный мир, будто окатив ушатом ледяной воды. Кто-то попытался проникнуть в его лофт с помощью портала, а разругавшись с Лидией и Максом, Алек заблаговременно защитил свой дом, желая принимать гостей самым примитивным способом — через дверь.

Он попытался подняться, но Магнус заворочался, просыпаясь.

— Спи, детка, — ухмыльнувшись, велел Алек и провел рукой над его головой. Голубые искры магии соскользнули с его пальцев, погружая Магнуса в спокойный крепкий сон.

Алек поднялся и щелкнул пальцами, приводя себя в порядок, после чего открыл портал и переместился к входной двери. В этот момент кто-то постучал в дверь, и Лайтвуд отворил ее, с интересом глядя на Клэри и Джейса.

— Чем обязан? — спросил он, отступая и позволяя им войти.

— Здравствуй, Алек, — Клэри улыбнулась ему, протискиваясь мимо.

Джейс хмуро прошел следом за ней, бросая в сторону Алека испепеляющие взгляды, которые его только повеселили.

— Я сегодня не самый гостеприимный хозяин, так что давайте сразу к делу, — сказал Лайтвуд, взмахом руки запирая входную дверь.

— Обычно ты любишь поболтать, выпить вместе. Что же так изменило твои привычки? — спросила Клэри со свойственной всем фейри вертлявостью.

— Поссорился с Лидс и братом. Так что дело не в привычках, а дурном расположении духа и желании подпалить кому-нибудь зад. Но, если вы не боитесь нарваться, могу предложить вам выпить.

— Нет, мы по делу, — вступил в разговор Джейс. — Что за история между тобой и Магнусом?

Алек улыбнулся ему и полыхнул льдисто-голубыми глазами.

— Тебе стоит внимательнее прислушиваться к собеседникам, Златовласка. Подпалить зад и дурное расположение духа, помнишь? Так что не нарывайся.

— А разве я нарываюсь? — Джейс в театральном жесте развел руки, но Алек успел заметить, что правая теперь находится в непосредственной близости от клинка нефилимов.  
Он сделал вывод, что Эрондейл намеренно пытается вывести его из себя, чтобы получить нужную информацию.

— Клэри, дорогая, как поживает твоя мама? — спросил у нее Алек, переключая свое внимание и желая тем самым ответить Джейсу той же монетой.

— Отлично, спасибо. А почему вы поругались с братом и Лидией?

— Не сошлись во взглядах на возвращение Макса в магический мир. Сама знаешь, как сложно бывает с Советом.

— Конечно. Но мы пришли поговорить не о нем. Джейс тоже беспокоится о своем парабатай, потому мы хотели бы разузнать о Магнусе.

— Так и шли бы к Асмодею.

— После той сцены, которая произошла в Благом Дворе, и вашего совместного побега с Магнусом, мне казалось, он будет с тобой.

— Мы заключили сделку, все счета по ней погашены. На этом наши деловые отношения закончились.

В этот момент в дверь постучали. Нагло, требовательно, едва не вырывая ее с петель. Алек взмахнул рукой, создавая окно, через которое смог рассмотреть посетителей.

— Асмодей с кучкой нефилимов. А у меня дома беглый преступник Конклава. Как считаете, если я их впущу, то смогу увидеть красивую сцену ареста?

— Они его не узнают, — гордо приподняв подбородок, отчеканила Клэри. — На Джейсе сильные чары.

Алек пожал плечами и взмахом руки открыл дверь.

— Вот и проверим их эффективность, — сказал он, неприязненно улыбаясь.

— Где Магнус? — с ходу спросил Асмодей.

— С чего вы решили, что я должен это знать?

— В последнее время вы часто общались, и когда он сбежал из-под стражи…

— Сбежал из-под стражи? — вмешался Джейс.

— А это кто? — прищурившись, спросил Асмодей.

— Один из шпионов Королевы, но вы не стесняйтесь, продолжайте, — ответил Алек.

— Мы не желаем Магнусу зла, так что если фейри или маги его увидят, то передайте ему, чтобы возвращался в Институт. Он нефилим, и его место среди нас.

— Если он сбежал из-под стражи, я искренне сомневаюсь в его желании вернуться, — с нескрываемой иронией сказал Алек.

— Тогда просто сообщите мне.

— Я не шестерка Конклава, Бейн, — огрызнулся Лайтвуд. — И если я встречу твоего сына, то скорее помогу ему мигрировать куда-нибудь на Ямайку, где ни один нефилим не найдет его.

— То, что Магнус теперь обладает магическими способностями, не приравнивает его к магам, а значит, ни тебе, ни другим нижнемирцам лучше не лезть в это дело.

— Я говорю не как Верховный Маг Бруклина, Бейн. Я говорю как человек, который тебя ненавидит. Я скорее помогу Магнусу найти этого недалекого идиота, возомнившего себя великим революционером. Уж, думаю, парабатай о нем позаботится лучше, чем ты.

— Если ты желаешь Магнусу добра, то ни за что не позволишь ему примкнуть к Кругу.

— Потому что Круг противоречит интересам Конклава и идет против Кодекса и договора? — поддел Алек, не скрывая того, что провоцирует и Асмодея, и Эрондейла.

— Потому что Джейс использует всех вокруг. Я был против того, чтобы они с Магнусом стали парабатай, но он меня не послушал. Во всем, что происходит сейчас с моим сыном, виноват именно Джейс.

Алек с сарказмом посмотрел на Клэри и Джейса, после чего сказал:

— Проваливайте. Мой лимит терпения и драм на сегодня исчерпан, я больше не принимаю гостей.

— Но мы еще не договорили, — попытался Джейс, но в мгновение ока оказался вместе с Клэри и нефилимами за порогом.

— Заклинание, позволяющее мигом выдворять незваных гостей, — пояснил Алек, подходя к распахнутой двери. — Хорошего дня, джентльмены и леди, — он посмотрел на Клэри, явно полагая, что ей этот титул не подходит, после чего со злостью захлопнул дверь.

— Почему ты не сказал им, что я здесь? — спросил Магнус, выходя из своего укрытия, из-за которого наблюдал за всеми событиями.

— Я же твой рыцарь в сверкающих доспехах, помнишь? Призван защитить тебя от всего этого дерьма, — Алек хмыкнул, приближаясь к обеденному столу. — Не думал, что ты так быстро проснешься. Завтрак?

Магнус неуверенно подошел к Алеку и кивнул, сосредоточенно хмурясь.

— Зачем тебе все это?

— Что именно?

— Помогать мне, портить отношения с Джейсом и нефилимами.

— Старинное воспитание, которое обязывает проявлять благосклонность к тем, кто оказался в беде. Особенно, если ты и сам обязан этому человеку.

— Дело только в обязательствах? — с плохо скрываемым разочарованием спросил Магнус.

— Лгать не стану, я не разделяю твоих чувств. Как ты верно заметил, я слишком расчетлив и хладнокровен. Я закрыл свое сердце столетия назад, Магнус, и не думаю, что от признания малолетнего ангелочка все мигом изменится. Но мы через многое прошли вместе, так что… я считаю, нас связывают некоторые обязательства.

Пока Алек говорил, он сделал несколько резких пассов руками, и на столе оказался полноценный завтрак с несколькими блюдами и напитками.

— Спасибо за честность, — поблагодарил Магнус. — Мне не хватает ее в последнее время.

— Ну, раз ты так ценишь откровенность, — Алек улыбнулся, — я нахожу тебя привлекательным, и не отказался бы заняться с тобой сексом.

Магнус вспыхнул, нервно хватая гренку и засовывая ее в рот почти целиком.

— Если заинтересуешься, я к твоим услугам, — Алек игриво подмигнул. — А пока завтракай и иди в душ, тебе не помешало бы привести себя в порядок.

— А потом? — прожевав, спросил Магнус. — Мне сваливать?

— Вообще, я хотел предложить посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм. Но если ты куда-то спешишь…

— Мне некуда идти.

— Тогда оставайся столько, сколько потребуется.

— Вот так запросто? — недовольно нахмурился Магнус.

— Не беспокойся, ангелок, я не потребую оплаты натурой. Но для тебя это входит в перечень услуг гостеприимного хозяина дома. Так что обращайся.

Алек игриво хмыкнул, занимая место за столом и приступая к завтраку. Магнус все еще чувствовал себя нервно и неуверенно, но сегодня… пожалуй, он начал доверять Алеку немного больше.


	13. Chapter 13

Идиллия не может длиться вечно, особенно в их мире. Но Магнус надеялся хотя бы на несколько часов покоя. Они позавтракали вместе с Алеком, обмениваясь шутливыми шпильками в адрес друг друга. При этом за столом царила комфортная и уютная атмосфера. Затем Магнус отправился в душ, предварительно позаимствовав у Алека простые джинсы и темно-синюю рубашку. Когда он вернулся, Лайтвуд с помощью магии подогнал размер одежды по фигуре Магнуса и даже сделал ему укладку, получив очередную порцию шуточек в свой адрес. А потом они выбрали сериал Нетфликс, но им удалось посмотреть всего половину серии «Очень странных дел», когда в дверь постучали.

— Макс, — констатировал Алек, впуская брата.

Тот казался нервным и дерганным, постоянно теребил в руках какую-то измятую бумажку, а потом протянул ее Алеку.

— Ты был прав, — сказал он. — Это больше похоже на суд, чем на собрание Совета. Там будут нефилимы. Имоджен, Асмодей, даже Элдетри. Удивляюсь, как они не собрали весь Конклав.

Алек задумчиво читал огненное послание, размышляя над сложившейся ситуацией.

— А он что здесь делает? — спросил Макс, уставившись на Магнуса.

— Смотрю «Очень странные дела», — буркнул тот в ответ.

— Ты понимаешь, что это значит? — спросил Алек, строго глядя на Макса.

— Что я облажался, а мой старший братик оказался прав, как всегда? — ехидно сказал он. — Да, Алек, я в курсе. Просто не думал, что даже Совет Магов прогибается под Конклав.

— Потому Джейс и создал Круг, — подал голос Магнус. — Права нижнемирцев и нефилимов слишком разнятся. Даже отец согласен с ним, хотя и действует своими методами. Он создал Совет Нежити, чтобы как-то уравновесить их статус.

— А это идея, — щелкнул пальцами Алек.

— Идея? — переспросил Макс.

— Совет Нежити. Фейри, оборотни и вампиры, раз уж маги и нефилимы будут там.

— И что нам это даст?

— Три голоса за спасение твоей задницы, при условии, что нам удастся уломать представителей Совета. Магов, наверняка, будет представлять Лоренцо.

— Лоренцо Рей? Он все еще жив? — удивился Макс.

— И процветает. Как правило, его мнение не совпадает с Бейном. Тот, конечно, выступит против тебя, так что есть вариант, что Лоренцо поддержит нас.

— Вражда враждой, но ты забываешь, что у него остался зуб на меня.

— Кто еще входит в Совет Нежити? — спросил Алек, игнорируя брата. — Люк и Джослин. А в качестве представителя вампиров?

— Рафаэль Сантьяго, — подсказал Магнус.

— Блядь, мы с ним не ладим.

— Ну… у нас вроде как… приятельские отношения, — как бы между прочим заметил Бейн.

— И ты поговоришь с ним, чтобы тот поддержал Макса? — пытливо спросил Алек.

Магнус поколебался, размышляя, но в конце концов кивнул.

— Да, я сделаю это.

— Отлично! Тогда ты наведаешься к Сантьяго. Я беру на себя Джослин и Люка, — заключил Алек.

— А мне что делать? — спросил Макс.

— Ты уже и так достаточно сотворил, братец. Посади свою задницу и жди.

— Постой, но ведь…

— Что? Скажи, что ты можешь сделать?

— Попытаться разузнать позицию Лоренцо. Или Асма.

— Решил устроить вечеринку бывших? Может, еще ту вампиршу пригласишь, которая управляла кланом до Сантьяго?

— Пошел ты, — огрызнулся Макс.

— Так, — Магнус ловко поднялся с дивана и вклинился между ними, — мы с Алеком возьмемся за тех, в ком точно уверены и кто должен занять нашу сторону. Но тебе лучше не соваться в это дело, потому что ты можешь скомпрометировать своих защитников.

— Он их скомпрометировал пару десятилетий назад, — подсказал Алек. — Все, что Макс может сделать сейчас, — не создавать нам лишних проблем.

— Александр, не задевай его! Максу и без того сложно адаптироваться в современном мире. Кстати, тебе лучше поговорить с кем-нибудь, кто разбирается в нынешних тенденциях. Чтобы выяснить, что и как сейчас в мире. С Лидией, например? Где она, кстати?

— Ее допрашивает Совет Магов. Она обещала явиться сюда сразу, как освободится.

— Отлично! Тогда вцепись в нее, как клещ, и выведай, кто из твоих старых знакомых какие позиции занимает. А мы пока… пройдемся по списку. Думаю, будет лучше предварительно обсудить детали. Так что поедем, как примитивные. Это даст нам время.

Алек пренебрежительно фыркнул.

— Проще обсудить все дома и добраться порталом.

Магнус скосил глаза в сторону Макса, намекая на то, что он не отказался бы от уединения.

— Меня мутит уже от порталов. Давай отправимся по старинке.

Алек посмотрел на брата, после чего произнес:

— Где-то в гараже стоит моя машина. Я не пользовался ею лет пятнадцать, но если она не на ходу, то я подправлю ее магией.

Магнус кивнул, проверяя, на месте ли стило, и подхватывая ангельский клинок. Они в полной тишине спустились в подземный гараж, где Алек с трудом вспомнил, какой из автомобилей принадлежит ему. Пара магических искр — и вот они уже едут в сторону полицейского участка, в котором работал Люк.

— По итогам этого Совета Макса могут вновь вернуть в заключение? — спросил Магнус.

— Да, и я не уверен, что нижнемирцы пойдут против Конклава. Нам придется очень постараться.

— Условия действующего договора не устраивают нежить, потому Круг многие поддерживают.

— Круг — не больше, чем горстка глупых подростков, переполненных светлыми идеалами. Они ничего не добьются. Их даже всерьез не воспринимают, Магнус.

— А ты?

— Что я?

— Ты тоже не воспринимаешь меня всерьез, потому что я глупый подросток, переполненный светлыми идеалами?

— Я не считаю тебя глупым.

— Тогда каким? Недалеким? Потому что я не видел, что меня использует собственный парабатай или что мой отец… что Кодекс ему дороже сына.

— Ты доверчив по отношению к близким, наивен, но не глуп. Во многом ты куда сообразительнее Макса, хотя ему не одна сотня лет.

— Ты часто принижаешь людей, Александр. Видишь в них лишь отрицательные стороны, их несовершенства. Ты не даешь Максу жить самостоятельно, пытаешься ему указывать…

— Он никогда не прислушивался ко мне. Ни он, ни Иззи. Они были могущественнее, потому не думали наперед и не заботились о себе.

Магнус заткнулся, понимая, что ходит по зыбкой почве, и ему стоит осторожнее подбирать дальнейшие слова.

— Ты поэтому закрылся от мира? Из-за того, что самые близкие и дорогие тебе люди плевали на твое мнение?

— На меня плевали не только они, — спокойно ответил Алек. — Я был самым ущербным среди всех Лайтвудов. Самый слабенький, наименее одаренный. Я мерк на фоне брата и сестры. Но вот, прошли годы, и, как оказалось, мозги — лучший дар. И я ни о чем не жалею, Магнус.

— Теперь я начинаю понимать.

— Понимать что?

— Почему ты так себя ведешь. Почему при всей твоей эмоциональной скупости ты так любишь брата и готов все для него сделать. Ты не такой сухарь, каким хочешь казаться. Просто привык контролировать свои эмоции.

— И сейчас ты скажешь мне, что я должен отпустить себя, и прочую чушь?

— Нет. Каждый живет так, как считает нужным, — спокойно ответил Магнус.

Между ними воцарилось молчание, которое Алек нарушил лишь через несколько минут.

— Мы почти приехали к Люку, но план так и не обсудили. Ты хотел что-то мне предложить?

— Да, — Магнус колебался, — у меня есть мысль, но она…

— Дурацкая?

— Рисковая.

— Не думал, что малыш Магнус умеет рисковать.

— Ты плохо меня знаешь, — лукаво улыбнулся он, — но мое предложение… требует доверия. Между нами.

— Так вот к чему все эти душеспасительные речи? Ну, выкладывай. Что там взбрело тебе в голову.

Магнус выдохнул и нервно прокрутил пуговицу на манжете.

— Возможно, я предлагаю тебе нечто безумное, и сложнее всего будет с Королевой Джослин. Но если нам удастся, мы не только поможем Максу, но и здорово пошатнем этот мир.

— Ты умеешь заинтриговать, малыш, — улыбнулся Алек, паркуя машину у обочины и разворачиваясь к Магнусу. — Рассказывай.


	14. Chapter 14

Джослин Фрей гордо вошла в зал Совета Магов, сопровождаемая своими придворными. Вместе с ней явились Рафаэль Сантьяго и Люк Гэрроуэй.

— Что вы здесь делаете? — любезно спросил Лоренцо Рэй.

— Пришли на собрание, — невозмутимо ответила Джослин, спокойно занимая один из свободных стульев рядом с Имоджен Эрондейл.

— Это собрание Совета Магов, а не нижнемирцев, — попытался объясниться Лоренцо.

— Здесь есть нефилимы, значит, это уже не собрание магов, — с холодной отчужденностью произнесла Королева.

— Рассматриваемое дело касается Сумеречных Охотников, потому что Макс Лайтвуд был осужден ранее за нарушение закона и был наказан, — вмешался Элдертри.

— Я помню, — снисходительно улыбнулась Джослин. — Мне достаточно лет, чтобы знать об этом процессе и о вынесенном приговоре. Смертная казнь. Сейчас Макс Лайтвуд вернулся к жизни с новыми силами и новыми обстоятельствами. Так что это дело должно быть рассмотрено либо без участия нефилимов, либо всем Советом Нежити.

— Мы требуем отдать этого мага нам, — безапелляционно заявила Имоджен.

— Тогда я требую отдать его вампирам, — с привычно издевательской ухмылкой произнес Сантьяго.

Когда Имоджен возмущенно посмотрела на него, он развел руками и спросил:

— Какие-то возражения?

— У вас нет на это права! — прорычала Имоджен. 

— У нас столько же прав требовать выдачи Макса Лайтвуда, как и у вас.

В помещении воцарилась тишина, и все взгляды устремились на Лоренцо как на представителя Совета Магов.

— Я… думаю, нам стоит выслушать обвиняемого и свидетеля, — он указал на Асмодея Бейна, — после чего проголосуют все члены Совета Нежити и мистер Бейн как представитель нефилимов.

— Но здесь присутствуют чиновники более высокого ранга, нежели глава Института Нью-Йорка, — отозвался Элдертри.

— Но именно мистер Бейн вхож в Совет Нижнемирцев. Так что ему и голосовать, — лаконично пояснил Лоренцо. — На повестке дня дальнейшее будущее Макса Лайтвуда. Нам предстоит решить: достоин ли он шанса начать свою жизнь заново, либо мы отправим его туда, откуда он пришел.

Джослин удовлетворенно кивнула, бросив украдкой взгляд на дверь. Алека с Магнусом было не видно, как она и говорила, их обещание неисполнимо.

— Мистер Лайтвуд, Вы помните, как именно вернулись в наш мир? — спросил Лоренцо.

— Благодаря Мариз. Мое возвращение — ее рук дело.

Макс спокойно посмотрел на Асмодея, будто прикидывая, опровергнет ли он его ложь. Но Бейн молчал.

— Что было после? Она что-нибудь сказала?

— Что убьет моего брата Александра, после чего заберет и мою силу.

— И как? Ей удалось осуществить что-либо из перечисленного?

— Она выкачала большую часть моей магии. Полагаю, если бы ее вовремя не убили, то я бы умер от истощения.

— Кто ее убил? — подала голос Джослин.

— Магнус Бейн, — спокойно ответил Макс, настороженно глядя на Королеву, которой также была известна правда. По крайней мере, та ее часть, которая выдавала его ложь.

— Что же, — продолжил Лоренцо, — мы проверили уровень магии мистера Лайтвуда: он не соответствует тому, которым он обладал ранее.

— И теперь его проще убить? — впервые заговорил Асмодей.

Макс посмотрел на него с отвращением и горечью.

— Верно, — ответил Лоренцо.

— Обычное оружие нефилимов подействует? — продолжил допрос Асмодей.

— Так и есть. Все обычные способы умерщвления магов к вашим услугам, но только в случае вынесения соответствующего приговора, — улыбнулся Рэй. — Есть ли еще какие-либо вопросы к подсудимому?

В помещении царила гробовая тишина.

— Тогда предлагаю допросить Асмодея Бейна, свидетельствовавшего на суде против мистера Лайтвуда в прошлый раз. Итак, что Вы можете рассказать?

— А что вас интересует?

— Какие обвинения были выдвинуты ранее?

— Макс повинен в смерти ста шестнадцати человек.

— Расскажите подробнее, — попросил Лоренцо.

— Его обуяла вспышка ярости — и он утратил контроль над магией, в результате чего было уничтожено высотное здание, в котором погибли примитивные и несколько нефилимов.

— Выходит, это было непредумышленное убийство? — спросил Люк.

— Не совсем так, — спокойно ответил Асмодей. — У Макса были причины недолюбливать семью сумеречных охотников, проживавших там.

— Иными словами, атака была запланирована? — подсказал Элдертри.

— Сложно сделать однозначный вывод, — спокойно пояснил Асмодей, — ведь способности Макса слишком велики. Были слишком велики. Зачастую, когда они выходили из-под контроля, страдали невинные люди. При этом отследить какую-либо закономерность было невозможно.

— Те убийства вследствие обрушения дома были не единственными? — спросил Лоренцо.

— Нет, они происходили, когда эмоции Макса выходили из-под контроля.

— Доказательства слов мистера Бейна и личное дело Макса Лайтвуда, — произнес Лоренцо, щелчком пальцев призывая папку, — есть в этом досье.

Джослин взяла увесистый том и наскоро его просмотрела, отмечая, о каких проступках Макса известно нефилимам, а какие остались нераскрытыми.

— Так что предлагаю каждому из вас изучить дело, немного подумать, и мы приступим к голосованию, — торжественно объявил Лоренцо. — Так как я в курсе биографии мистера Лайтвуда, то проголосую сразу же. Я не верю в искупление и второй шанс. Мой выбор — смертная казнь.

Макс фыркнул, пытаясь изобразить пренебрежение и скрыть свою напряженность.

— Не сомневался в твоем решении, Лоренцо.

Он осмотрел небольшое пространство зала, надеясь, что Алек пришел. Но в зрительном зале сидела лишь Лидия. Макс очень сожалел о том, что не послушал брата, но уже было поздно. Сделанного не обратить вспять.

— Я голосую за освобождение Макса Лайтвуда и снятие всех обвинений, — тут же отозвался Рафаэль Сантьяго.

— Что же, один — один, — улыбнулся Лоренцо. — Как и всякие заседания Совета, все будет зависеть от решения большинства.

— Он уже искупил свою вину, — заключил Люк. — Я за то, чтобы его отпустили.

— Ваше Величество? — обратился Лоренцо к Джослин. Решение нефилимов было известно задолго до начала заседания, так что дальнейшая судьба Макса целиком и полностью зависела лишь от этой женщины.

Королева спокойным и равнодушным взглядом окинула зал. Согласно их договору с Алеком и Магнусом, она должна была проголосовать за освобождение Макса только в том случае, если они сдержат слово. Их не было.

— Казнь, — спокойно ответила она.

Макс обреченно прикрыл глаза, слыша последующие слова, будто через толщу воды. Только он мог так облажаться! Его сила всегда гарантировала безопасность, его невозможно было убить. Потому он привык беспечно ко всему относиться, не бояться ничего. Вот и получил то, что заслужил.

Вокруг поднялся какой-то гул, и только любопытство смогло вытащить Макса из пучины переживаний и самобичевания. Имоджен и Элдертри стояли на ногах, Рафаэль откровенно смеялся, а на вечно невозмутимом лице Джослин Фрей отражалось недоумение.

— Алек? — с надеждой позвал Макс, оглядывая зал.

Но его брата не было здесь.

— Все верно. Он более чем искупил свои прошлые грехи, а новых пока не совершил. Потому я против его убийства.

Макс удивленно смотрел на Асмодея, который своим решением вызвал целую волну удивления и негодования.

— Ты хорошо подумал? — с нескрываемой угрозой спросила Имоджен.

— Более чем, — подтвердил Асмодей.

— Тогда я снимаю тебя с должности руководителя Института и все прочие привилегии.

В этот момент раздался мощный хлопок и по залу прошлась волна сильнейшего порыва ветра. Теплого, неприятного и пробирающего до дрожи. Макс знал, где гуляет такой ветер. В Эдоме. Он аккуратно обернулся, глядя на стоявших рядом с ним, заметно потрепанных Алека и Магнуса.

— Что здесь происходит? — пробормотал Макс, удивленно глядя на них.

— Вы достали их? — спокойно спросила Джослин.

— Клинок Небесного Огня и Сердце Бездны, — подтвердил Алек, кивком головы указывая на сверкающий клинок в руках Магнуса и бьющееся угольно-черное сердце, висевшее на черной цепи, украшавшей шею старшего Лайтвуда.

— И что все это значит? — нахмурившись, спросил Элдертри.

— Что нам всем пиздец, — побледнев, пробормотал Макс.

Он всегда знал, что Алек ненормальный и пойдет на что угодно ради семьи, но не подозревал, что его брат способен на подобное.


	15. Chapter 15

***

— Что все это значит? — спросила Имоджен, вскочив с места и с ужасом глядя на Алека с Магнусом.

— Вещицы из одной древней легенды, — невесело улыбнулся Макс. — Вам мамочка в детстве сказки не рассказывала? О том, что некогда люди строили высокую-высокую башню, чтобы добраться до небес. Тогда Господь разгневался и повелел двум своим ангелочкам разнести ее к чертям собачьим. А чтобы люди не смогли вновь сговориться и додуматься до чего-то подобного снова, их раскидало по свету и они начали говорить на разных языках. Вот только отношение тех ангелов к их святой миссии здорово разнилось. Первый считал, что поступает правильно, а второй усомнился в том, что он делает. Потому его сердце почернело, будто он совершил смертный грех. По легенде, его поглотили пороки. Дальше все банально. Один должен убить второго, но у них не сложилось. В результате чего у одного вырезали сердце, а у второго отобрали меч, способный это самое сердце уничтожить.

— Также, по преданиям, нижнемирцы получают невиданную силу от Сердца Бездны, — завершил его мысль Элдертри.

— А обладатель клинка способен подчинить себе все три орудия смерти и повести за собой нефилимов, — отмахнулся Макс. — Так, где вы их взяли?

— Иззи пыталась найти Сердце Бездны. Мы просто закончили ее поиски, — спокойно ответил Алек, — а Магнус знал про Клинок.

— Вы явились сюда с этими артефактами, и что дальше? — спросил Элдертри.

— Меня, кстати, оправдали, — сообщил Макс. — Спасибо Рафаэлю, Люку и… Асмодею.

— Королева проголосовала против? — прищурившись, спросил Алек.

— Она и Лоренцо.

— Предлагаю вернуться к обсуждению артефактов, — спокойно сказал Асмодей.

— Верно, — Алек посмотрел на Магнуса, и тот кивнул. — Мы согласны уничтожить их в случае подписания нового договора между нефилимами и Нижним миром, согласно которому все будет решать Верховный совет, в который будут входить представители всех фракций.

— А иначе? — прищурившись, уточнил Элдертри.

— А иначе мы будем добиваться того же силой.

— Ты же понимаешь, что эти предметы опасны? Они разрушительны. Сердце Бездны поглотит тебя, — сообщил Асмодей.

— Поэтому его возьму я, — спокойно сказал Магнус. — На нефилима он подействует не так быстро.

— Вы думаете, мы пойдем на поводу у террористов? Поддадимся шантажу? — гневно выплюнула Имоджен.

— Нет, — холодно улыбаясь, сообщил Алек. — Потому мы продемонстрируем вам свою силу, чтобы вы понимали, на что обрекаете себя в случае отказа. У вас есть три дня на раздумья. Мы вернемся сюда же за вашим ответом послезавтра. 

Алек быстро открыл портал, в который вошли они с Магнусом.

— Мы не станем соглашаться, — тут же сообщила Имоджен.

— Решим послезавтра, — сказала королева, поднялась и направилась к выходу, ни с кем не прощаясь.

— Куда вы? А как же обсуждение? — ухмыляясь, спросил Макс.

— Мне нужно подумать, — чеканно ответила Джослин.

Макс переглянулся с Лидией. Между ними состоялся молчаливый диалог, в котором они с помощью мимики и ухмылок обменялись своим мнением о Королеве, ускользнувшей прочь, чтобы поискать побольше информации об этих артефактах.

— Ими можно мир уничтожить, — крикнул ей вслед Макс. — Типа апокалипсиса, только мгновенного, — он щелкнул пальцами, — и нет нас.

— Пойдем домой, — позвала его Лидия, поднимаясь.

***

Когда они прибыли в лофт, то Магнуса с Алеком нигде не было.

— Черт, я до последнего надеялся, что они тут, — проворчал Макс.

— С такими игрушками? Уверена, они прячутся где-нибудь в Тимбукту или Сибири, — улыбнулась Лидия. — Но их триумфальное появление до сих пор вызывает у меня уйму вопросов.

— Например, как им удалось найти эти артефакты?

— Или как Алек доверился Магнусу. У него не складываются отношения с сумеречными охотниками.

— Ради меня, думаю…

— Нет. Тебя уже оправдали к моменту их появления, — покачала головой Лидия.

— Сложно, — Макс потер глаза. — Останешься?

— Все еще боишься быть один? — с мягкой улыбкой спросила она.

— После нескольких десятков лет в гордом одиночестве в четырех стенах… Да, я не люблю оставаться один. Боюсь тишины.

— Тебе следует завести питомца. Песика какого-нибудь.

Макс рассмеялся и покачал головой.

— Собаки живут раз в пять меньше, чем люди. Уж лучше заведу себе любовника.

— Уже готов к новым отношениям?

— Я вообще ни к чему не готов, — откровенно признался Макс. — Я даже рад, что вокруг творится всякая херня. Этот движняк держит меня на плаву. Сначала нужно было спасти Алека, потом все остальное.

— Тогда предлагаю заказать пиццу и посмотреть что-нибудь.

— Если ты заикнешься об очередном документальном фильме, я тебя убью, — пообещал Макс.

— Вы, Лайтвуды, жуткие эгоисты, — фыркнула Лидия.

— А ты самый настоящий мастер пыток. У меня мозги разжижились от той передачки про жизнь бактерий.

Их дружескую перебранку прервал звонок в квартиру. Макс мановением руки открыл дверь, даже не приближаясь к ней. На пороге стоял Асмодей Бейн собственной персоной.

— Алека тут нет, — напрягаясь, произнес Макс. — И Магнуса тоже.

— Вообще-то я пришел к тебе. Хотел обсудить кое-что, — спокойно ответил Асмодей, входя и запирая дверь. — Наедине, если не возражаешь.

Он спокойно посмотрел на Лидию, намекая, что она лишняя.

— Мне остаться? — игнорируя Асмодея, спросила она у Макса.

— Нет, все в порядке. Я… мы поговорим.

— Если понадоблюсь, буду неподалеку.

Лидия метнула в Асмодея взгляд, обещающий ему все кары мира, если он обидит Макса, после чего вышла.

— Я не знаю, где скрываются Алек с Магнусом, мне ничего неизвестно об их планах, так что ты зря сюда пришел.

— Позволь мне самому судить, — одними уголками губ улыбнулся Асмодей. — Я здесь не из-за них. Мне хотелось обсудить… наши с тобой отношения.

Макс почувствовал, как сердце сдавило тисками. Годами, долгими одинокими годами, он купался в своей боли, смакуя вкус предательства. И словосочетание «наши отношения» всколыхнули то, что Макс старался подавить в себе. 

— Считаешь, что твоего голоса на Совете достаточно, чтобы я забыл о том, как ты всадил нож мне в спину? Или хочешь просто извиниться?

— Мне не за что извиняться, Макс, я поступил правильно.

— Тогда какого хрена ты приперся?

Горечь, боль и злость огненной лавой растекались внутри, сметая все на своем пути, погружая Лайтвуда в пучины гнева и обиды.

— Хотел пояснить мотивы своих поступков и… предложить начать все заново.

— Все заново? — рядом с Максом ударила молния, вызванная вспышкой его магии. — Все заново, Асм? Ты издеваешься? Ты предал меня, а теперь что? Предложишь сходить на свидание?

— Нет, но мне хотелось бы, чтобы между нами установились нормальные отношения. Без скрытой агрессии и недоразумений.

— Типа предлагаешь мне дружбу? Да ты рехнулся! Подожди-ка! Политика, да? Тебя снова волнует только она. Я ведь идеальный способ подобраться к моему брату.

Асмодей глубоко вздохнул, приближаясь к Максу, но тот наскоро отшатнулся, выставляя перед собой раскрытую ладонь в предупреждающем жесте.

— Стой! Не приближайся! — прокричал он испуганно.

Несколько вспышек молний ударили то тут, то там.

— Не нервничай так. Я не причиню тебе вреда.

— Раньше ты говорил точно также. Но в итоге ты сделал это. Навредил мне так, как никто и никогда.

— Ты был неуправляем, Макс. Твои эмоциональные вспышки несли печальные последствия.

— Это не повод убивать меня.

— Это повод оградить тебя от невинных.

— Что же теперь поменялось? С чего ты тогда не проголосовал против и не казнил меня?

— Твои силы. Они больше не несут своего разрушительного свойства.

— Даже здесь… даже в этом!

Макс отвернулся, не в силах больше смотреть на Асмодея. Не в силах обуздать собственные переживания. Его разбитое на куски сердце ныло и тянуло тупой, сводящей с ума болью. Но хуже всего было то, что близость проклятого Асмодея заставляла эти раздробленные кусочки с трепетом замирать и на что-то надеяться. Только вот предельная честность Асмодея не оставляла сомнений в том, что Максу нечего было ловить, нечего было ждать.

Асмодей приблизился и мягко коснулся его плеча.

— Как ты?

— Все было отлично. Просто замечательно, Асм! А потом появился ты, — надломанным голосом сказал Макс. — И зачем? Чего тебе вообще от меня надо?

— Я хотел, чтобы ты меня понял. Понял, что мое решение было продиктовано не чувствами или отношением к тебе, а долгом. Намерением спасти примитивных. И, как выяснилось, не только их.

— Молодец. Ты свое дело сделал, а дальше то что? — Макс повернулся и заглянул ему в глаза. — Я не согласен с тем, что у меня были проблемы. Не согласен с твоей позицией и решением. Можно было найти иной выход. Но теперь уже поздно. Все сложилось так, как сложилось. И я совсем тебя не понимаю. Мне расценивать твои попытки примириться как желание быть хорошим для всех?

— В тот день, на нашем месте, ты спросил, испытывал ли я к тебе чувства тогда. Испытывал, Макс. Я был влюблен в тебя. И то решение — самое трудное в моей жизни. Но оно было верным.

— Потому ты пострадал месяцок и женился, наплодив детишек, а я сидел в подвале. Один. И сходил с ума.

— Мы не знали, как тебя убить, не могли облегчить твою боль. Оставалось только держать тебя в пограничном состоянии между сном и явью.

— Просто катись отсюда, Асм. Серьезно. Я не хочу тебя видеть. Это выше моих сил. Мне хочется удавить тебя собственными руками. Ты делаешь только хуже.

Асмодей покорно отошел от Макса и изучал его внимательным взглядом, будто искал что-то.

— До встречи, — попрощался он, наконец, и вышел прочь.

Макс схватил вазу с ромашками и с силой запустил ею в стену. Магия магией, но иногда облегчение приносили вот такие вот действия. Растекающееся по стене пятно ставило жирную точку в их разговоре с Асмодеем.


	16. Chapter 16

***

Магнус нервно щелкал суставами пальцев на руках и ходил из угла в угол.

— Нервничаешь? — спросил Алек, лениво потягивая виски.

— Мы проворачиваем аферу мирового масштаба! Конечно, я нервничаю! — выпалил Магнус, бросая на Алека испепеляющий взгляд.

— Они поверят. Уже поверили.

— Откуда такая уверенность?

— Я лично накладывал защитные чары на Аликанте. Я знаю, как подпортить жизнь нефилимам. К тому же, ты и сам слышал этого демона: мой приказ в точности выполнен. Они хорошенько расшевелили жителей Аликанте, навели панику, но никого не убили.

Магнус издал протяжный, похожий на стон, вздох.

— Ты говоришь о войне, Александр! О войне против моего народа. Я сам один из нефилимов.

— При этом ты поддерживал Круг, который собирался добиваться равноправия всеми возможными способами.

Магнус промолчал, поджав губы.

— Или ты куда сильнее опасаешься того, что случится, если вскроется правда о том, что меч и Сердце Бездны — всего лишь подделки? Репутация, честное имя. Вы, нефилимы, слишком чтите подобные вещи.

— Не говори ерунды! Это была моя идея, если помнишь, — раздраженно ответил Магнус.

Алек поставил бокал на деревянный подлокотник своего кресла и поднялся, потягиваясь.

— Тогда в чем проблема? Все идет по плану.

— В том, что я понимаю… понимаю, что нам придется… что не удастся все решить миром. В любом случае, сумеречные охотники найдут какую-нибудь уловку. Или не станут соблюдать условия нового договора.

Алек закатил глаза, теряя остатки терпения.

— Магнус, успокойся, — велел он. — Всему свое время. Мы еще даже не подписали договор, а ты уже переживаешь из-за его нарушения.

— Не могу! Просто невозможно успокоиться, когда все вокруг такое шаткое!

— Хорошо, я тебе помогу.

— Что?

— Помогу тебе не думать обо всем.

— И как же? Отправишь меня в магическую кому?

Алек широко улыбнулся и подошел к Магнусу, заметно возвышаясь над ним.

— Если ты так хочешь расслабиться в кроватке, могу предложить тебе свою.

— Опять будешь большой ложкой?

— Я надеялся на кое-что другое, — сказал Алек, легонько касаясь щеки Магнуса костяшками пальцев.

— Врубил режим соблазнителя? — хрипло ответил он, тяжело сглатывая.

— Если бы я врубил режим соблазнителя, то действовал бы более напористо и дерзко. Я предлагаю тебе выбор.

— Переспать с тобой или нет? Какой сложный выбор!

— Сложный, потому что ты этого хочешь, но сдерживаешь себя, — спокойно ответил Алек, мягко поглаживая шею Магнуса, обводя подушечкой большого пальца его острый кадык.

— Нет, дело не в этом, — пытаясь сохранять невозмутимость, сказал он.

— Тогда в чем же?

— В разнице восприятия, — с тоской ответил Магнус, заглядывая в глаза Алека. — Для меня это будет впервые. И ты мне нравишься, так что я могу окончательно потерять голову. А ты… ты просто трахнешь меня и все. Секс без чувств не то, чего бы мне хотелось.

— То есть ты ждешь, чтобы я предложил тебе руку и сердце?

— Я… нет, Александр, я все понимаю. Просто секс без обязательств, ничего большего.

Магнус млел от мягких, дразнящих прикосновений Алека, который продолжал поглаживать его кожу, посылая по телу разряды тока, пробуждая желание. И в этом была основная сложность: Алек не скрывал, что для него их связь ничего не будет значить. В то время, как для Магнуса… он уже пропал. И чем больше времени они проводили вместе, тем сложнее ему было. Он влюбился по уши, пропал с концами. Вот только Алеку его чувства были не нужны.

— Но тебе хотелось бы большего, — выдохнул Лайтвуд, убирая руки подальше от Магнуса.

Без его прикосновений стало так холодно и одиноко, так тоскливо. И в этот момент Магнус понял: уже поздно. Он влюблен, и ему будет больно при любом исходе. Но, как умирающий сражается за свою жизнь до последнего, так и Магнус хотел получить как можно больше.

— Подожди, — попросил он, хватая Алека за запястье.

Тот вопросительно приподнял бровь, будто удивляясь тому, что Магнус все же рассматривает его предложение.

— Согласен. Давай сделаем это, — решился, наконец, Бейн.

— Что?

— Твоя постель. Ты же сам предлагал? — растерялся Магнус. При этом он выглядел таким трагически невинным и растерянным, что в груди Алека шевельнулось непонятное чувство. И это ему не понравилось. Но отступать было не в его характере. К тому же, он хотел Магнуса.

Алек вновь приблизился к нему и приподнял его лицо за подбородок.

— Только не пожалей об этом, — сказал он, склоняясь к Магнусу и целуя его.

При этом Алек не закрывал глаз, изучая реакцию Магнуса, упиваясь его дрожью и смятением. Маленькому невинному нефилиму было страшно. Но несмотря на это, он несмело прижался к Алеку. Так доверчиво, словно был замерзшим под дождем котенком, который слепо тыкается к ближайшему источнику тепла, лишь бы его согрели.

Целоваться Магнус совсем не умел. Он лишь забавно выгибал губы трубочкой, а когда Алек коснулся его языком, то Магнус слегка раскрыл губы, не позволяя углубить поцелуй.

— Ты ни разу в жизни не целовался, малыш? — пытаясь сдержать улыбку, спросил Алек.

Магнус смутился, но честно помотал головой.

— Вам в Институте совсем не рассказывали про тычинки и пестики?

— Нет, мы готовились убивать демонов, а не… Многие умирают в раннем возрасте.

Алек обреченно вздохнул. Все же у нефилимов была отстойная жизнь.

— А порнушку ты никогда не смотрел? Там тоже есть чему научиться.

Магнус гневно оттолкнул его от себя и пробормотал:

— Уж прости, что не отвечаю твоим требованиям.

Полыхая от смущения и злости, он ушел в свою комнату, громко хлопнув дверью.

— Юношеский максимализм во всей красе, — фыркнула ему вслед Алек, после чего открыл портал и переместился следом за Магнусом.

— Ну, и почему ты так психанул?

— Потому что иди на хер, — рыкнул Магнус. — Выметайся из моей комнаты.

— Мы еще не закончили. Точнее, даже не начали.

— Это был отказ продолжить, если ты не понял.

— Прости, детка, но не думаю, что отпущу тебя так просто.

— И что ты сделаешь? Возьмешь меня силой?

Глаза Магнуса сменили цвет, демонстрируя желтую радужку и необычный вертикальный зрачок.

— Знаешь, твоя метка мага здорово меня заводит, — улыбнулся Алек, наблюдая, как на коже Магнуса активируются руны.

Пальцы Алека обросли длинными, острыми когтями, которые он предпочитал скрывать в повседневной жизни.

— Ты всерьез решил применить против меня силу? — опешил Магнус, наблюдая за знаком силы Алека.

— Нет, просто надеюсь, что привлекательность метки работает в обе стороны. Полагаю, это что-то вроде последствий принятия магии Макса.

— Значит, у тебя на меня встает только из-за магии твоего брата? Попахивает инцестом.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что ты умеешь быть таким колючим.

— Если не хочешь, чтобы я нашпиговал твою задницу стрелами, лучше проваливай. А то я действительно покажу тебе дикобраза.

Алек расхохотался, услышав это сравнение, вот только Магнуса такая реакция взбесила еще сильнее. Он потянулся к оружию, но Алек оказался быстрее, потому что ждал чего-то подобного. Его чары спеленали Магнуса, не позволяя ему двигаться.

— Отпусти меня по-хорошему, — попросил он. — Иначе будет только хуже.

Алек подошел к нему и осторожно обнял.

— Прости, детка, я не хотел тебя злить или обижать. Просто у меня не было опыта с такими невинными цветочками, как ты. Я растерялся.

— Поэтому начал меня унижать? — оскорбленно спросил Магнус.

— Я не оскорблял тебя. Просто подтрунивал.

— Твои насмешки отбили у меня всякое желание иметь с тобой дело.

— Если проблема в этом, то я помогу тебе вернуть все желания и соответствующий настрой, — пообещал Алек, проводя носом по шее Магнуса. Тот дернулся, пытаясь уйти от прикосновения, и пошатнулся, едва не упав. Алек подхватил его и прижал к стене, крепко удерживая.

— Ты очень красивый, — сказал он, склоняясь к его горлу и покрывая его поцелуями.

Магнус задержал дыхание, чувствуя, как внутри все кипит от гнева, смущения и желания. Ему хотелось плотнее прижаться к Алеку, хотелось ощутить его каждой клеточкой. Его губы, его прикосновения. Но, вместе с тем, хотелось треснуть его как следует. Ударить настолько сильно, чтобы послышался хруст кости. Он прикусил себя за щеку, отрезвляя рассудок.

— Так и будешь держать меня связанным?

— Я не уверен в твоем благоразумии.

— Твои меры предосторожности похожи на изнасилование, ты в курсе?

Алек тяжело вздохнул и отстранился, посмотрев Магнусу в глаза.

— Идет. Я отпущу тебя и сделаю в точности, как ты скажешь. Если захочешь, чтобы я выметался, то я уйду. Если захочешь чего-то большего, — он провел ладонью по его груди, — то я к твоим услугам.

— Думаешь, я прямо так и поверю, что ты свалишь?

— Если ты этого хочешь, так и будет.

— Тогда катись отсюда.

Алек открыл портал и, прежде чем войти в него, щелкнул пальцами, освобождая Магнуса. Тот остался один в своей комнате и недовольно смотрел на то место, где секунду назад стоял Алек.

— Вот черт! Он действительно сделал это, — проворчал Магнус, осматриваясь, после чего тяжело скатился по стене и уселся на пол.

Теперь он чувствовал себя еще хуже, чем раньше. Его мысли лихорадочно скакали от войны, договора и лжеартефактов до поцелуев, дразнящих прикосновений Алека, его насмешливых слов и тому, что могло бы быть. Он просидел так добрых двадцать минут, ощущая нервное перенапряжение каждой клеточкой своего тела. Затем Магнус поднялся, глубоко вздохнул и взял стило, рисуя руну прямо в воздухе.

***

— Магнус?

Алек, лежавший на кровати и пытавшийся читать книгу, удивленно уставился на вышедшего из портала Магнуса. Тот ловко засунул стило в задний карман штанов и принялся расстегивать рубашку.

— Ты обещал отвлечь меня от дурных мыслей, — яростно выпалил он, — так что вперед. И никаких глупых шуточек про то, что я… неопытен.

Алек голодным взглядом изучал подтянутое тело Магнуса, его кубики пресса, сильные руки воина.

— Хочешь, чтобы я был твоей большой ложечкой для объятий? — все же сказал он, не удержавшись от небольшой шпильки.

— И это тоже, но только потом, — кивнул Магнус.

Он стянул с себя почти все, кроме нижнего белья. Его пальцы неуверенно теребили ткань, после чего он спросил:

— Так и останешься лежать бревном? Может, тоже разденешься?

— Да без проблем, — ухмыльнулся Алек, щелкая пальцами. Короткий миг — и они оба полностью обнажены.

Кровь прилила к лицу, но Магнус старался не показывать своего смущения.

— Что дальше? — спросил он, забираясь на кровать.

— А чего бы тебе хотелось? — спросил Алек, сдерживая очередную колкость, готовую сорваться с языка.

— Эмм… — Магнус стушевался, но сделал вид, будто размышляет. — Ну… А что ты посоветуешь?

Алек не выдержал и расхохотался, утыкаясь лицом в подушку.

— Это же тебе не ресторан, и у меня нет меню для выбора заказа, — ответил он, поднимая голову и принимая удар другой подушкой.

— А выпороть тебя можно? Очень хочется, знаешь ли.

— Не думал, что ты любитель жестких игр, — хмыкнул Алек. — Надеюсь, не попросишь называть тебя «папочкой»?

— Я не уверен, что именно мне нравится.

Алек обнял его за талию и притянул к себе, позволяя прижаться к своей груди. Магнус был очень теплым и нежным, а еще до одури беззащитным. Алеку захотелось оберегать его и баловать, что казалось странным и отзывалось невероятным греющим чувством в груди.

— Предлагаю начать с основ. Поцелуев и легкого петтинга, к чему-то большему ты пока не готов, малыш.

— Но мне хотелось бы, — неразборчиво пробормотал Магнус, утыкаясь лицом в грудь Алека, — чтобы ты был у меня первым.

Алек молчал, размышляя, после чего чмокнул Магнуса в макушку и пообещал:

— Буду, детка, но не сегодня. Ты еще не готов.


	17. Chapter 17

***

— Простите за опоздание, — улыбнулся Алек. — Долго возился с заклинанием.

— Что это? — удивилась Имоджен, глядя на прозрачного Лайтвуда.

— Астральная проекция, — пояснил Лоренцо, удивляясь тому, что аватар Алека способен говорить и его видят все присутствующие. Подобный трюк свидетельствовал об огромном уровне магического мастерства.

— Почему вы не явились лично?

— Ваш отказ переподписать договор будет означать объявление войны. Потому мне не хотелось подвергать наши с Магнусом жизни опасности. Я просто выслушаю решение и уйду.

— Тогда начнем голосование, — заявила Королева Джослин.

— Вот так сразу, не обсудив деталей? — удивился Лоренцо.

— Фейри приняли свое решение. Никакие обсуждения его не изменят.

— И что же вы решили? — спросил Лоренцо.

— Мы согласны на подписание нового соглашения и уничтожение артефактов.

— Оборотни присоединяются к этому решению, — скупо отозвался Люк.

— Вампиры тоже, — лениво протянул Рафаэль.

— Что ж… — Лоренцо бросил беглый взгляд на Имоджен и Элдертри, — маги также согласны поддержать данное требование.

— Зато нефилимы против, — тут же отозвалась Имоджен.

— Кто бы сомневался, — ухмыльнулся Александр.

— Но большинство голосов за новый договор, так что решение принято, — подытожил Лоренцо.

— Не спешите, — спокойно возразил Элдертри. — Договор подписан представителями Нижнего мира и ангельской крови. В нем две стороны. И ваша дала свое согласие.

— Вы собираетесь отказаться? — уточнила Королева.

— Мы выступаем против, — подтвердила Имоджен.

— Я постарался, чтобы при первом нападении на Аликанте не было жертв, — сказал Алек. — Но если вы вынудите нас объявить войну, то все пройдет куда жестче.

— Фейри займут вашу сторону в случае столкновения, — встала на сторону Лайтвуда Королева фейри.

— Сдается мне, все нижнемирцы встанут на его сторону, — произнес Рафаэль, внимательно глядя на Элдертри и Имоджен.

— Нечисть уже пыталась воевать с нами, но сумеречные охотники одержали победу.

— В прошлый раз против вас не сражались владельцы Сердца Бездны и Клинка Небесного Огня, — напомнил ей Люк. — К тому же, многие нефилимы уже сейчас поддерживают Круг, и в случае выбора часть охотников займет нашу сторону.

По лицу Имоджен и Элдертри было очевидно, что они ошарашены, разъярены и им попросту не оставили выбора.

— Пришлите мне огненное послание с местом и датой подписания нового договора, — попросил Алек, исчезая.

Больше смысла торчать на этом собрании не было. Нефилимам поставили шах и мат.

***

Макс грыз ноготь на большом пальце, отправляя Алеку огненные послания. Одно за одним. Ему было жизненно необходимо узнать, что с его братом все в порядке, что ему ничто не угрожает. В конце концов, Сердце Бездны было опасным артефактом. Но Алек не отвечал ему, игнорируя все послания.

— Черт бы тебя побрал! — воскликнул он, отправляя раритетный журнальный столик в полет через всю комнату.

Хруст и обломки чуть смягчили его, но злость все еще клокотала где-то внутри. И тогда Макс решил отправиться в один из притонов для нежити, где он сможет хорошенько повеселиться и снять стресс. Тем более, он не предавался подобным утехам на протяжении многих лет.

Он взял телефон и позвонил Лидии.

— Ты же знаешь, что я в Европе и занята делом, — недовольно сказала она.

— Привет! Я тоже рад тебя слышать. У меня все хорошо, спасибо, что спросила. Как сама? А звоню я, чтобы задать тебе важный вопрос.

— Я не спала почти сутки и лопачу магическую библиотеку, разыскивая данные про Сердце Бездны. Информации катастрофически мало. А она мне необходима, чтобы магическое сообщество заняло сторону Алека. Так что давай быстрее с этим своим вопросом.

— Назови мне адрес бара для нежити. Или клуба. В общем, любого места, где я смогу напиться и с кем-нибудь переспать.

— Бар Алека полон, а номер Асмодея у тебя и так есть.

— Ха, ха, ха, — не скрывая горечи, ответил ей Макс. — Уела. Так ты назовешь адрес?

— Уверен, что готов к этому? У твоей силы новый статус, не такой, как прежде. У тебя все еще остались враги с прежних времен, да и твоя любовь к Асмодею…

— Если ты не назовешь мне адрес, то я просто пойду куда глаза глядят.

Лидия помолчала, выражая таким образом свое недовольство, после чего ответила:

— Я пришлю его в сообщении.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Макс и повесил трубку.

***

Предложенный Лидией бар — «Охотничья Луна» — на вкус Макса был слишком цивилизованным. Никаких интерьерных решений с применением человеческих костей, никаких черных свечей — все выглядят современно и ухоженно. Это даже огорчало, будто нижний мир теряет свои корни и связь с созданиями, давшими им жизнь.

Впрочем, он пришел сюда, чтобы напиться, а это главное. Потому Макс заказал нечто странное под названием «Лонг-Айленд». Обилие современных напитков приятно удивляло. Так же, как и наличие новых лиц. Макс точно знал лишь некоторых вампиров, парочку магов и группку фейри, остальные — сплошь новые лица.

Он медленно потягивал коктейль, осматривая присутствующих, будто думал, с кем бы ему познакомиться.

— Лайтвуд, я думал, ты умер, — сказал подошедший к нему Элиас, маг средних дарований.

— Как видишь, жив, здоров, — спокойно ответил Макс.

— Не настолько здоров, если верить слухам. Говорят, ты магии лишился.

— Хочешь проверить? — лениво спросил он, изучая Элиаса.

Макс всегда лез на рожон, но раньше на его стороне была огромная сила, теперь же ему следовало думать, прежде чем говорить нечто подобное. Впрочем, он был уверен, что Элиас спасует. Слишком уж этот червь был труслив.

— Что ты! Мне с вашей семьей проблемы не нужны, — торопливо ответил он, полностью оправдывая догадки Макса.

— Тогда проваливай, — посоветовал Лайтвуд, уныло уставившись в бокал.

Ему было противно, не хотелось никого видеть или слышать, но в то же время он не мог остаться один. Просто не мог. Лидии было не до него, Алек пропал, а друзей у Макса никогда и не было. Он смотрел на чертов «Лонг-Айленд» так, будто в этом бокале была кровь его врагов, которую Макс брезговал выпить, но зачем-то должен был это сделать. В голове прокручивались сцены его долгой жизни: то, каким он был, и то, каким стал, к чему пришел. Развлечения, власть, сила — все это ушло, и рядом остался лишь Алек и Лидия, которая, откровенно говоря, была подругой его брата.

Макса с головой накрыло отчаяние и разочарование в собственной жизни, в себе самом, во всем треклятом мире. И он поддался порыву, сделав то, к чему привык. Он взял телефон и набрал номер.

— Привет, — сказал он, услышав голос Асмодея. — Раньше я писал тебе огненные послания, а теперь могу тебя услышать, едва нажав пару кнопок на дисплее.

— Что-то случилось? — осторожно спросил Бейн.

— Знаешь бар «Охотничья Луна»?

— Конечно.

— Забери меня отсюда.

— Подъеду в течение часа.

— Спасибо.

Макс повесил трубку и еще долгое время смотрел на дисплей, размышляя о том, правильно ли он поступил.

***

— Тебе правда нравится заниматься этим? — насмешливо спросил Алек.

— Конечно! Я подросток! Все подростки любят компьютерные игры. Может, тоже попробуешь? — спросил Магнус, быстро нажимая на кнопки.

— Я не подросток. Мне это не интересно.

— Чем ты обычно занимаешься?

— Пью, читаю, гуляю, трахаюсь. Иногда делаю все это одновременно.

— Ты уже опустошил весь мини-бар и наколдовал себе очередные запасы алкоголя, гулять нам нельзя, сам понимаешь. Ни ногой на улицу. От секса ты отказался. Остаются только книги, — подначил его Магнус.

— То есть твои компьютерные игрища — способ меня наказать за то, что я с тобой не переспал?

— Нет, — Магнус поставил на паузу и обернулся, посмотрев на Алека. — Я просто не знаю, чем еще себя занять. Обычно у меня мало свободного времени, потому что каждую минуту мы посвящаем тренировкам или охоте.

— То есть ты скучаешь по тренировкам и охоте?

— В том числе, — признался Магнус.

— Тогда как насчет спарринга?

— Что?

— Давай потренируемся.

— Сдурел? Да и где?

Алек взмахнул руками, призывая магию, после чего сделал несколько пассов — и комната преобразилась, превращаясь в просторный спортивный зал.

— Я же уделаю тебя, — фыркнул Магнус. — Ты маг, а не охотник.

— Проверим? — улыбнулся Лайтвуд, изменяя свою одежду с помощью магии на удобные штаны и простенькую серую майку.

— Идет, дай только я переоденусь. Эти джинсы слишком узкие.

Алек кивнул и начал разминку, чтобы разогреть мышцы и ничего себе не потянуть. К тому же, Магнус был отчасти прав — Лайтвуд уступал ему, да и не занимался уже давно.

— Готов к тому, что я надеру тебе задницу? — спросил Магнус, возвращаясь. На нем теперь была майка-борцовка и свободные штаны с подтяжками, которые заканчивались чуть ниже колена.

— Ты действительно собираешься тренироваться в этом?

— Конечно. Я всегда и все делаю стильно, — Магнус начал делать разогревающие упражнения, при этом его глаза лихорадочно сверкали, как у кролика, учуявшего морковку. Вот только Магнус был сумеречным охотником, поэтому был куда опаснее пресловутого травоядного.

— Готов? — спросил он, хватая шест.

— Конечно, — Алек улыбнулся и призвал себе с помощью магии аналогичное оружие.

— Тогда начали.

Магнус несколько раз вертко провернул перед собой шест, скорее красуясь, нежели тренируясь всерьез.

— Тебе следует быть внимательнее. Я не стану с тобой играться.

— А в чем проблема? Мое позерство заставляет тебя нервничать? — поддразнил Магнус, делая пару легких выпадов, которые не сложно было парировать.

— Вроде того, — согласился Алек, отбивая удары и делая подсечку, чтобы сбить его с ног.

Магнус ловко подпрыгнул, пропуская шест под ногами, и ухмыльнулся.

— Кто-то вошел в раж.

— Ты не представляешь, насколько, — согласился Алек, перехватывая инициативу.

Он несколько раз ловко и быстро нанес таранящие удары в область корпуса, но достать Магнуса не смог: тот ловко уворачивался, кружась вокруг своей оси, после чего на одном из разворотов атаковал в ответ. Алек отбил удар шеста ловким пинком, после чего обозначил удар кончиком палки в лицо, остановившись в нескольких дюймах от кончика носа Магнуса.

— Тебе следует быть внимательнее.

— Я сама внимательность! — улыбнулся Магнус, пританцовывая и получая кайф от этой недотренировки.

— Я думал, сумеречные охотники серьезно подходят к сражению.

— К сражению, но не дурачествам на татами с каким-то магом, — поддразнил его Магнус.

Алек принялся атаковать его вновь. Он нанес серию ударов, от которых Бейн успешно отклонялся, но на одном из маневров Алек подловил его, выбивая шест из рук.

— Крепче держись за оружие, нефилим, — самодовольно посоветовал он.

— Хорошо, — с ухмылкой согласился Магнус, входя в клинч и перехватывая Алека за руку с шестом, чтобы тот не мог нанести удара, а второй цепляясь ему за шею у основания затылка.

— Ты слишком быстро двигался. Использовал руны? — недовольно спросил Алек.

— Скорее свои знания, — ответил ему Магнус, выводя из равновесия в сторону опорной ноги и опрокидывая его на лопатки.

— Вот ты и у моих ног.

Алек прислонил ногу к ступне Магнуса, после чего ловко выбил ему опору, подсекая второй ногой под колено и роняя рядом с собой.

— Ты все наши стычки будешь переводить в горизонтальную поверхность? — поинтересовался Магнус, откатываясь и садясь на корточки.

— Вот уж не думал, что ты ведешь себя столь самоуверенно на поле боя, — пробормотал Алек, поднимаясь на манер графа Дракулы, восставшего из гроба.

— А это уже стопроцентная магия. Не очень честно использовать ее.

Магнус тоже встал, тяжело дыша и раскрасневшись. Он счастливо улыбался и сверкал довольным взглядом. Такого Магнуса он еще ни разу не видел. И сердце Алека совершило кульбит. Он торопливо приблизился к нему, заставляя хмуриться от такой резкой перемены.

— Что-то не так? — уточнил Бейн.

Алек отрицательно покачал головой, вжимая Магнуса в колонну и глядя на него полными желания глазами, а затем поцеловал его. Торопливо, жадно, напористо. Чувствуя, как Магнус дрожит в его руках, как бешено стучит его сердце. Алек протянул руки, хватаясь за ширинку на штанах Магнуса и спешно ее расстегнул.

— О, боже, — смущенно пролепетал тот, утыкаясь лбом в плечо Алека.

Этот резкий контраст между самоуверенным и сильным охотником и робким неискушенным юнцом распалял Алека, доводя до исступления. Все его благие намерения и попытки удержать дистанцию с треском провалились. Глаза и разум застилала пелена желания, подстегивающая его лишь к одному: быстрее, как можно быстрее войти в Магнуса. Почувствовать, насколько он узкий. Услышать стон его удовольствия или боли. Возможно, даже увидеть выступившие на его глазах слезы.

— Александр, — прохныкал он.

— Все хорошо, детка, — пробормотал он в ответ, толком не вдумываясь в то, что говорит.

Алек развернул его спиной к себе и прогнул в спине, наслаждаясь смесью податливой мягкости и нервной дрожи.

— Мне страшно, — выдохнул Магнус, зажмуриваясь.

— Просто расслабься, — велел Алек, — я обо всем позабочусь.

Он призвал магию, чтобы использовать заклятие и не заметил, как его острые когти впиваются в нежный бок Магнуса, пуская кровь. Иратце в тот же миг замерцала, исцеляя ранения, но Магнус даже не пикнул, лишь напрягся сильнее, ощущая, как покалывающие теплые потоки магии входят в его тело, создавая странное ощущение пустоты и давления внутри. Это будоражило, пугало и волновало одновременно. Магнус сделал глубокий, слишком глубокий, почти лишающий сознания вдох и закрыл глаза. Раздирающие его ощущения были слишком яркими, слишком странными. Их было мало, их было слишком много.

А потом Алек вошел в него одним резким глубоким движением. И в этот момент Магнус окончательно потерял рассудок. Он лишь смутно помнил, как разъезжались его ноги, как он хныкал и стонал, как ему было хорошо и вместе с тем больно.

В эту ночь они снова спали в обнимку, только теперь не было больших и маленьких ложек. Изнуренный Магнус распластался на груди Алека, а Лайтвуд нежно поглаживал его по голове и крепко прижимал к себе, словно не желая никуда отпускать.


	18. Chapter 18

***

Когда Асмодей приехал, Макс искренне пожалел о своем решении позвонить именно этому человеку. Все те эмоции, что он предпочитал подавлять в себе, неожиданно взбунтовались, подстегиваемые алкоголем, который теперь куда сильнее влиял на него.

— Привет, Асм, — кривовато усмехаясь, поздоровался он, протягивая руку для пожатия.

Бейн мгновение помешкал, после чего протянул свою ладонь — и от его прикосновения по коже Макса побежали мурашки.

— Я тут подумал, — сказал он насмешливо, крепче хватаясь за руку Асмодея. — Раньше, когда мы встречались, типа встречались, мы здоровались точно так же. Своей жене ты тоже руку пожимал, а?

— Нет, с ней мы здоровались иначе, — спокойно ответил он.

— Кто бы сомневался, — Макс резко отдернул руку, словно его обожгло, и залпом выпил остатки очередной порции алкоголя. Глотку неприятно обожгло, но это было ему только на руку. Может, хотя бы физический дискомфорт позволит ему лучше с этим справиться.

— Поехали, я отвезу тебя домой.

— Не хочу, — ответил Макс. — Там слишком… пусто и тихо.

— Ты и раньше всегда предпочитал шумные компании, — выдохнул Асмодей.

— Именно. Я любил общество и вечеринки. Любил полные жизни, громкие голоса вокруг. Любил шум города, гул толпы. И в итоге меня заперли в четырех стенах, где из-за защиты я не слышал даже собственного голоса. Отличный способ ограничить мою магию. Не можешь произнести заклинание — не можешь колдовать. Вот только вы не ждали, что Алек меня вызволит. И знаешь, теперь, после стольких лет, громкие звуки и незнакомая толпа, шумный город — все это пугает меня до усрачки. Но, что еще хуже, от тишины мне становится пиздец как паршиво.

Асмодей смотрел на него и молчал, потому что сказать ему было нечего. Он был убежден в правоте своего решения. Сила Макса всегда была неконтролируемой и слишком большой для него одного, а из-за вспыльчивого характера способности часто выходили из-под контроля. Но теперь, глядя на него, ослабевшего, беспомощного, сломанного, Асмодею было грустно. Его сердце сжимали стальные тиски, которые давили все сильнее и сильнее, вызывая жжение и зуд, ощущение, будто в грудной клетке слишком мало места.

— Мне жаль, что ты проходишь через все это.

— Тебе не жаль, Асм. Ты ходячий кодекс. У тебя нет чувств и эмоций, будто ты нанес себе руну, которая делает тебя безэмоциональным куском дерьма.

— Ты позвал меня, чтобы оскорблять? — все с тем же спокойствием спросил Асмодей.

— Нет. Вот же ирония, ты единственный во всем чертовом Нью-Йорке, кто… с кем… Я идиот, знаю, но я хочу, чтобы ты остался сегодня со мной. Я не могу находиться один.

Макс устало потер глаза, стараясь не смотреть на молчавшего все это время Асмодея.

— Алек с Магнусом пропали, Лидс занята делами магов, а больше… мне некого позвать. Тем более, вдруг нефилимам выгодно следить за мной? Или взять в заложники, чтобы выторговать Сердце Бездны у Алека.

— Хорошо, — согласился Асмодей.

— Так и думал, — горько усмехнулся Макс, — только долг и задания сумеречных охотников важны для тебя.

Асмодей не стал его разубеждать, лишь помог подняться со стула и спросил:

— Откроешь портал или поедем на такси?

Макс фыркнул и призвал свою магию, чтобы мгновенно переместиться в лофт.

Оказавшись в тихом помещении, где было намного меньше звуков, Лайтвуд поежился и щелчком пальцев включил телевизор. От голосов неизвестных ему героев какого-то там фильма стало чуть спокойнее.

— Как ты справляешься? — осторожно спросил Асмодей. Он сложил руки за спиной и стоял, не двигаясь с места.

— Лидия с Алеком постарались. Поделились со мной знаниями за те годы, что я пропустил, а еще создали некий барьер, который позволяет мне пережить заключение. Вот только когда их нет рядом, он ослабевает.

— Не беспокойся, я здесь. И буду с тобой, пока один из них не вернется.

— И бросишь свои обязанности главы Института? Что-то верится с трудом.

— Меня отстранили. Я не глава Института и временно не несу службу.

— Какая ирония, — Макс подошел к балкону и уставился на огни вечернего Нью-Йорка. — Значит, я для тебя выгодный способ скоротать время, пока Конклав не решит, что с тобой делать.

— Нет. Мне было, у кого переждать и чем занять себя.

— Тогда почему ты пришел? — Макс не смотрел на него, потому что прочесть эмоции Асмодея — задача невыполнимая.

— Потому, что ты попросил.

— Все мои просьбы выполнять собрался?

— По мере своих сил, — ответил Асмодей, приближаясь к Максу.

— Типа раскаяние и чувство вины? Или способ искупить содеянное?

— Верные поступки — всегда самые сложные. Ты был опасен, Максвелл.

— А теперь, без моей магии, я ничтожество?

— Ты все еще маг, у тебя остались силы.

— Для мелких фокусов, — огрызнулся Макс. — Я не способен на то, что умел прежде.

— Твой брат никогда не был выдающимся магом. Но несмотря на скудные способности, он добился звания Верховного Мага, вызволил тебя из заключения, поставил ультиматум Конклаву.

— Ну, да. Алек молодец, а я тупое ничтожество, которое, даже обладая огромным потенциалом, не реализовало его.

— Ты слышишь то, что хочешь слышать, Максвелл, — Асмодей положил руку ему на плечо и развернул лицом к себе. — Ты просто сбит с толку, и тебе нужно время на восстановление. Ты привыкнешь к новому себе.

— С чего вдруг такая забота?

— Ты и сам все понимаешь.

— Типа вот тебе парочка фактов, дальше сам додумывай. Мне хватило одного раза, Асм. И та ошибка оказалась фатальной.

Макс раздраженно дернул плечом, скидывая с себя руку Асмодея.

— Я до сих пор испытываю к тебе чувства, — сказал Бейн.

— Ага, и называются они «Сердце Бездны» и «Клинок Небесного огня». Я, может, и тупица, но на своих ошибках умею учиться.

— Тогда мы вернемся к этому разговору, когда все закончится, — спокойно сказал Асмодей, отступая подальше от Макса и осматривая помещение. — Чем займемся? Хочешь что-нибудь посмотреть или сыграть в шахматы, как раньше?

Макс уныло покосился на телевизор, потер шею и сказал:

— Давай просто фильм глянем. Я слишком взвинчен, чтобы сконцентрироваться для игры в шахматы.

Асмодей сел на кресло, вытянув свои длинные ноги, и положил руки на подлокотники. Макс занял диван и щелчком пальцев включил Касабланку. Старый фильм, но в свое время он ему нравился.

Больше они этим вечером не разговаривали. Просто напряженно смотрели в экран, делая вид, что заняты фильмом, а не собственными мыслями.

***

Когда Алек проснулся, Магнуса уже не было в кровати. Лайтвуд поднялся и побрел в душ не столько, чтобы искупаться, сколько надеясь выиграть время. Он не был готов встретиться с Магнусом и обсуждать их будущее. Потому вместо привычного использования магии для приведения себя в порядок, он предпочел более человеческие методы.

Вот только спустя сорок минут, когда он вышел в гостиную, ни единой мысли в его голове толком не сформировалось. Алек с огромным недоверием и даже ненавистью относился к нефилимам, но Магнус… он был особенным. Алек солгал бы, если бы сказал, что ничего к нему не чувствует. Но опыт Макса наглядно демонстрировал, чем могут закончиться отношения мага и нефилима.

Магнус же спокойно рубился в приставку, не беспокоясь ни о чем. Он даже Алека не сразу заметил, а с усердием нажимал на кнопки, выкрикивая:

— Не тупи! Я же прожал эту комбинацию! Блин!

— Доброе утро, — поздоровался Алек.

— Уже обед, но доброе. Ааа! Черт! Этот упырь едва меня не убил.

— Позавтракаем?

— Окей, только дай мне пятнадцать минут, чтобы закончить раунд.

— Хорошо.

Алек подошел к столу и с помощью магии призвал завтрак. Это заняло не более нескольких секунд, потому он сидел, потягивая кофе. Магнус же продолжал бубнить что-то про игру, но пришел через восемь минут и сорок три секунды. Не то, чтобы Алек считал.

— О! Овсянка с черникой. Спасибо, — поблагодарил Магнус. — И приятного аппетита.

Он подхватил свой завтрак и спокойно занял привычное место, подтянув левую ногу к груди.

— Тебе удобно так сидеть? Почти на корточках. Это вредно для желудка, — сказал Алек, чтобы сказать хоть что-то. Тишина, царившая между ними, угнетала его, хотя Магнус вел себя, как ни в чем не бывало.

— Отцепись, — проворчал Магнус. — Сегодня на Нетфликс выходит новый сериал. Научная фантастика про группу, путешествующую по космосу. Хочешь составить компанию?

— Я подумаю, — спокойно ответил Алек, которого сбивало с толку будничное поведение Магнуса.

Они ели в тишине, пока Лайтвуд не спросил:

— Хочешь обсудить то, что произошло вчера?

Магнус вспыхнул, смутившись, и нервно потыкал в овсянку ложкой.

— О чем говорить, Александр? — переспросил он со вздохом.

— Мы с тобой переспали. И это был твой первый раз.

— И где-то миллионный, если не больше, для тебя. Ты сразу меня предупредил, что это просто секс. Так что не стоит переживать, что мог задеть мои нежные чувства.

— Ты говорил, что испытываешь ко мне симпатию. Влюбленные люди не ведут себя так, переспав с объектом своих чувств.

Магнус тяжелым взглядом уставился на Алека. По его радужке то и дело расползались огненные всполохи магии.

— Я не тупой прилипала, Александр. Ты не заинтересован во мне. Максимум, который ты мог мне дать, — я получил. Не вижу смысла драматизировать и закатывать сцены. Но если это тешит твое самолюбие… — он осмотрел стол, взял пустой бокал, в который так и не налил апельсиновый сок, и с громким хлопком кинул его на пол. — Так лучше? Или следовало запустить его тебе в голову?

Алек спокойно посмотрел на сдерживающего свой гнев Магнуса, на разбитый бокал, но так ничего и не сказал.

— Вот и отлично, — подытожил Бейн, уткнувшись в миску с кашей, которую продолжил остервенело тыкать ложкой.

— А что, если я готов к чему-то большему? — неуверенно спросил Алек.

Магнус, вяло пережевывавший кашу, торопливо ее проглотил и закашлялся, подавившись.

— Погоди, ты что? — сдавленно и хрипло спросил он, торопливо запивая вставшую комом в горле кашу.

— Я не могу сказать, что разделяю твои чувства, но все же что-то явно есть.

— Я не понимаю. Ты предлагаешь стать друзьями с привилегиями?

— Предлагаю тебе встречаться, идиот.

— Но… почему?

Алеку не хотел делить Магнуса ни с кем другим. Не хотел, чтобы кто-либо еще видел этого нефилима таким трепетным и нежным, таким доступным и податливым. Не хотел, чтобы Магнус засыпал, обнимая кого-то другого. Алек хотел заполучить его целиком и полностью. А раз уж сам Магнус явно не возражал, то почему бы и нет? Вот только подобная правда едва ли понравится Бейну.

— Я впервые за долгое время хочу отношений. С тобой, — проворчал Алек, делая медленный глоток кофе.

— Но… я все равно не понимаю.

— Просто выбери. Хочешь ты этого или нет.

Алек раздраженно поднялся из-за стола, провожаемый пристальным взглядом Магнуса. Он прошел в зал и сел на диван, рассматривая приставку.

— Научишь меня играть?

— Тебе же неинтересно, — осторожно заметил Магнус.

— Зато тебе это нравится, — пожал плечами Алек, ненавидя себя сейчас.

Он чувствовал собственную уязвимость, будто показал Магнусу, где находится его брешь и как ее пробить. Оставалось только сидеть и ждать, гадая, поступит ли он так же, как поступил Асмодей, или нет.

— Или мы можем заняться сексом еще раз, — сказал Магнус.

Алек испытывающее посмотрел на него, будто оценивая.

— Мне считать это ответом на свое предложение стать парой?

— Ответ был и так очевиден, — фыркнул Магнус. — Я же влюблен в тебя по уши.

Он явно смутился от собственных слов и принялся бездумно передвигать предметы на столе.

— Рад, что мы договорились, — сухо ответил Алек.

Между ними царила странная напряженная атмосфера. Они вроде бы договорились обо всем, поставили все чертовы точки над i, но это ничего между ними не упростило.

Обстановку разбавило огненное послание, которое пришло Алеку. Он торопливо его вскрыл и нахмурился.

— Что там? — с любопытством спросил Магнус.

— Конклав назначил дату переподписания договора.


	19. Chapter 19

***

Имоджен со скепсисом смотрела на проекцию Алека.

— Как мы можем быть уверены, что вы уничтожите артефакты, если мы подпишем договор? — спросила она.

— Можно внести туда специальный пункт: «В случае подписания договор вступает в силу после уничтожения артефактов, имеющихся у Александра Лайтвуда и Магнуса Бейна», — предложил Алек.

Имоджен переглянулась с Элдертри и кивнула.

— Мы согласны.

— Тогда, если позволите, я внесу соответствующие правки, — Алек щелкнул пальцами — и заранее зачарованный свиток замерцал. — Изменения внесены, можете ознакомиться.

— Отлично, — хлопнул в ладоши Лоренцо. — Тогда приступим.

Он первый подошел к свитку и поставил свою подпись. За ним потянулись Люк, Рафаэль и Джослин Фрей. Последней его подписывала Имоджен. Она колебалась несколько томительно долгих мгновений, но все же сделала то, что следовало.

Магический свиток замерцал, дожидаясь, когда будет поставлена последняя печать для вступления его в силу.

Алек с Магнусом перенеслись в Зал Совета. Лайтвуд снял с шеи пульсирующее черное сердце и выставил его вперед на вытянутой руке. Магнус пронзил его пылающим мечом и грянул мощный взрыв. Артефакты-пересмешники, в точности копировавшие Сердце Бездны и Клинок Небесного Огня, выпустили заключенную в них магию.

Имоджен испуганно дернулась, но в последний момент сделала вид, что владеет собой, потому что кто-то из магов призвал защитную сферу, запечатывая внутри нее Алека, Магнуса и то, что осталось от артефактов.

— Но… почему они не пострадали? — недоуменно спросила Имоджен, оглядывая пыльных, но живых и здоровых Алека с Магнусом.

— Их магическая сила настолько велика, что им сложно навредить, — спокойно пояснила Джослин. — Осталось выяснить, кто будет представлять нас в Совете.

— Разве это необходимо? — удивленно уточнила Имоджен.

— Согласно договору, Совет будет иметь решающее право голоса. Мнение Совета стоит над Конклавом и всей верхушкой Нижнего мира, — пояснил ей Лоренцо. — Так что членство в Совете должно быть одобрено всеми представителями.

— От нефилимов будет Элдертри, — спокойно ответила Имоджен.

— Ваш кандидат проводил незаконные опыты над нижнемирцами, заключенными в тюрьму Конклава, — спокойно ответил Рафаэль. — Я выступаю против этого назначения.

— Вы можете голосовать и возмущаться сколь угодно долго, но решение останется за нами, — отчеканила Имоджен.

— Но согласно Договору… — начал было Лоренцо, но его перебила Имоджен.

— В тексте не было ничего подобного, — заявила она.

— Не было, пока я не изменил некоторые пункты в договоре, — заметил Алек. — Я дописал кое-что.

— Ты не имел на это права! Это незаконно!

— А вот и нет, — покачал головой Алек, — Вы не возражали против того, чтобы я внес правки. Вы сами не прочли то, что я туда вписал. К тому же, пергамент зачарован. Любой добавленный в него текст становится известен действующим членам Совета Нижнего мира. В том числе представителю нефилимов, коим является Асмодей Бейн.

— Свиток отмечен рунами, чарами фейри и магов, на нем кровь вампиров и оборотней, — пафосно произнесла Джослин. — Поставив подпись, вы дали клятву.

— Только вы забываете, — вклинился Элдертри, — что теперь, когда у вас нет артефактов, мы можем отказаться соблюдать этот договор.

— Право ваше, — пожал плечами Рафаэль, — только другие стороны согласны его придерживаться. И даже некоторые нефилимы на нашей стороне, так что война заранее проиграна.

— Предлагаю назначить представителем сумеречных охотников того из них, кто максимально лоялен к жителям Нижнего мира, — предложила Королева.

— Асмодея Бейна? — спокойно уточнил Люк.

— Джейса Эрондейла, — ответила Джослин.

Алек бросил взгляд украдкой на Магнуса, пытаясь понять, как на него повлияет упоминание собственного парабатай. Но тот казался сосредоточенным и сфокусированным.

— Не имею ничего против, — пожал плечами Рафаэль.

— Маги поддерживают эту кандидатуру, — согласился Лоренцо.

— Оборотни согласны, — кивнул Люк.

— Почти единогласно, — заключила Джослин.

— Этот человек считается преступником. Он был приговорен к казни! — вмешалась Имоджен.

— Все обвинения связаны с действиями Круга. Но Круг вписывается в концепцию нового договора между нефилимами и представителями Нижнего мира, — сказал Люк.

— Что ж, раз мы вам больше не нужны, пожалуй, оставим вас, — сообщил Алек, открывая портал, в котором скрылись они с Магнусом. Впрочем, на них никто толком не обращал внимания.

***

Они перенеслись в арендованную ими квартиру, в которой жили последнее время.

— Ты уверен, что нам не стоит им помочь или вроде того? — спросил Магнус.

— Они сами разберутся со всем. Или у тебя неожиданно появился рьяный интерес к политике? Хотел узнать, изберут ли твоего парабатай?

Магнус прищурился, с интересом глядя на Алека.

— Ты ревнуешь?

— Нет.

— Лжешь, — улыбнулся Магнус.

— Ошибаешься. Я бы не назвал это ревностью. Скорее интерес натуралиста: позволишь ли ты Джейсу и дальше вить из тебя веревки.

— Даже если бы я и позволил ему что-то подобное, у меня теперь есть парень, а он за меня горой.

Алек вскинул брови, изумленно глядя на Магнуса.

— Откуда такая информация? И самоуверенность, — спросил он.

— Все просто. Нефилимы — очень наблюдательны благодаря постоянным охотам и тренировкам.

— Это должно что-то мне объяснить?

— Ты бываешь задницей, Лайтвуд, и ты часто слишком резок. Но при этом всегда откровенен и заботлив с близкими. Будь то брат, влипающий в неприятности, или стервозная подруга.

— Лидия не такая уж стерва.

— Ты просто к ней привык. Или это попытка увильнуть от темы? Поздно, Александр, я тебя раскусил. Ты пытаешься казаться колючим и отстраненным, но на самом деле ты не такой.

— Мне не нравится то, что ты говоришь, — проворчал Алек, пытаясь скрыть свое смущение. 

Магнус оказался более проницательным, чем казался на первый взгляд.

— И что теперь будем делать? — спросил он, обнимая Алека.

— Вернемся в Нью-Йорк. Посмотрим на расстановку сил. Что там будет с договором и Советом. Вообще, я подумывал отказаться от должности Верховного Мага и немного попутешествовать с Максом. И с тобой, если ты заинтересован.

Магнус улыбнулся и заглянул ему в глаза.

— Конечно, я заинтересован. Тем более, что мне и самому хочется сбежать подальше от всего. Не хочу иметь ничего общего с политикой и склоками Совета.

— Я больше надеялся на твое желание провести со мной как можно больше времени, — все еще сомневаясь в нем, сказал Алек.

— Я всегда хочу проводить с тобой время. Я же влюблен в тебя. Это ты никогда не говоришь мне о своих чувствах.

— Они есть, иначе я бы не позвал тебя со мной и Максом. И не было бы ничего из того, что есть между нами.

Магнус улыбнулся ему, понимая, что есть такие люди, как Александр, которые физически не способны признаться в своих чувствах на словах, но всячески демонстрируют их поступками.

— Я знаю, Александр, я знаю, — пробормотал Магнус.

***

Когда они собрали свои вещи, то Алек открыл портал в лофт. И… пожалуй, им следовало постучать. Макс лежал на полуголом Асмодее и, судя по всему, отчаянно пытался нащупать языком его гланды.

— Фу! — с отвращением произнес Магнус. — Вот уж точно сцена из тех, которые мне не хотелось бы видеть. По крайней мере, не с участием моего отца.

И если в словах Магнуса слышалось больше шутки и смущения, то голос Алека буквально звенел от гнева:

— Что здесь происходит?

— Эм… думаю, нам лучше поговорить наедине, — ответил ему взъерошенный Макс, вскакивая с Асмодея.

Алек молча открыл портал и вошел в него, все еще пылая от негодования. Макс нервно улыбнулся Магнусу и поплелся следом.

— Что это было? — повторил свой вопрос Алек. — С человеком, который тебя предал!

Макс обреченно вздохнул и потер пылающее лицо ладонью.

— Брось, Алек, ты и сам видел, что я по-прежнему в него влюблен. И теперь от меня нечего взять. А он… он говорит, что тоже любит меня.

— И ты веришь, что он не предаст тебя вновь?

— Его отстранили от управления Институтом, возможно, даже лишат рун. И когда вы с Лидией разбежались, чтобы уладить дела с новым договором, то я остался совсем один. Только Асм вспомнил обо мне. Только он был рядом, помогал и заботился.

— Я был рядом, помогал и заботился о тебе столетиями, Макс!

— И я благодарен тебе за это, брат. Я ценю все, что ты делаешь для меня. Но это другое. Это чувства. Я понимаю, ты сейчас скажешь, что я всегда думаю чем угодно, только не головой, но Асмодей — тот, с кем я хочу быть. Даже если он предаст меня снова, в чем я сомневаюсь.

Алек протяжно выдохнул и покачал головой.

— Ты неисправим, Макс.

— Да, я такой. Что поделать.

Между ними воцарилось неловкое молчание. Алек не знал, что сказать брату, считая, что тот совершает очередную ошибку. Но Макса не переубедить. Он всегда был слишком своевольным.

— Ты осуждаешь меня?

— Нет, — ответил Алек. — Я… это твое дело. Я просто буду рядом. При любом исходе.

Макс порывисто обнял брата. Ему казалось, что Асмодея никогда не примет именно Алек. Но тот на удивление быстро согласился хотя бы не вмешиваться во все это. Потому Макс отстранился и пытливо заглянул ему в глаза:

— Что там с договором? Они не смогли прийти к соглашению, и нам стоит готовиться к войне? Все плохо?

— Договор подписан, но противоречия сохранились. Мы не стали дожидаться завершения собрания и просто вернулись домой.

— Мы? — с явным намеком уточнил Макс.

— Да. Я подумываю немного понаблюдать за ситуацией и отправиться в путешествие. Куда-нибудь подальше от дел. Просто расслабиться. Хотел предложить и тебе, но судя по тому, что я видел…

— На самом деле, мне было бы интересно посмотреть, как изменился мир за время моего отсутствия. Я узнаю у Асмодея, не будет ли он возражать.

Алек скривился, все еще недолюбливая этого нефилима, но ничего не сказал.

— А что у тебя с Магнусом? — попытался поддеть его Макс.

— Все серьезно, — спокойно ответил Алек.

Макс остановился, разинув рот, и таращился на брата во все глаза. Тот только фыркнул, открыл портал обратно в гостиную и направился туда.

***

— Привет, Лидс, как поживаешь? — спросил Алек.

— У меня голова вот-вот лопнет. Просто кошмар! Совет заседает сутками. Все вечно друг с другом не согласны, постоянно ругаются и орут. Я едва сдерживаюсь, чтобы не превратить некоторых в тараканов!

Алек рассмеялся, слушая рассказ подруги.

— И что же тебя останавливает?

— То, что мне потом придется выполнять их работу. Помнишь, меня бесил фейри Мелиорн, который никак не мог принять решения в Совете и постоянно говорил, что ему сначала нужно посоветоваться с Королевой? Я теперь мечтаю о его возвращении! Потому что на его место посадили Клэри Фрей. А она наглухо отбитая ревнивая сука. Все ее решения — согласие с Джейсом. Если они в ссоре, то она голосует от противного. И постоянно ревнует его к каждому столбу. Цирк да и только! А я там в качестве помощницы Лоренцо, так он начал за мной приударивать.

— Приударь его в ответ, — посоветовал Алек.

— Уже. И не раз. Потому я начинаю подозревать, что у него скрытые склонности к БДСМ развлечениям. Только с Рафаэлем и Люком приятно иметь дело. Ладно, хватит обо мне. Расскажи, как вы там? Не планируете вернуться?

— С переменным успехом, — честно признался Алек.— Меня все также бесит Асмодей. А Макс с Магнусом постоянно его защищают. Иногда я чувствую себя лишним.

— Тогда почему бы вам с Магнусом не отделиться? Вы могли бы попутешествовать порознь.

— Я боюсь оставлять Макса наедине с Асмодеем.

В трубке повисла странная тишина, будто Лидия не хотела расстраивать Алека, обрушив на него свое мнение, но в то же время молчание давалось ей с трудом.

— Не волнуйся, в остальном все отлично, — сам сменил тему Алек. — Особенно у нас с Магнусом. Мы вроде как решили жить вместе, когда вернемся.

Лидия присвистнула, приятно удивляясь.

— Вот уж не думала, что все настолько серьезно.

— Да, именно так.

— А у Макса? — осторожно попыталась она.

Алек обреченно вздохнул, будто собирался рассказать о чем-то жутко абсурдном.

— Они с Асмодеем типа собираются пожениться.

— Что?

— Когда они узнали, что мы решили жить вместе, тем же вечером Асмодей сделал Максу предложение. Знаешь, со всей этой сопливой и романтической херней про родственные души и единственную любовь всей его жизни. Якобы его чувства настолько сильны, что он согласился перестать быть сумеречным охотником, лишь бы Макс был рядом.

— Ого! — воскликнула Лидия, радуясь, что Макс, наконец, обрел свое счастье.

— Вот и я говорю, чушь все это. Не верю я Бейну.

— И это не изменится никогда, — заключила Лидия.

— Именно так. Должен же кто-то присматривать за Максом.

— Я рада, что теперь есть еще и кто-то, кто присмотрит за тобой.

Алек замолчал, и Лидия была готова поклясться, что он улыбается сейчас.

— Да, Магнус замечательный, — признался он.

— Рада это слышать. И за вас я тоже очень рада, — тепло ответила Лидия.

— Ладно, мне пора. Звони, не пропадай, — сказал ей Алек.

— До встречи! — попрощалась Лидия, после чего сбросила вызов.

Ее мысли кружили вокруг событий, объединивших семьи Лайтвудов и Бейнов. Если бы в прошлый раз у Макса с Асмодеем все сложилось, то не было бы Магнуса, не было бы Совета и нового договора. Все же, Вселенную не проведешь, и у нее на все свои планы.


End file.
